Cullens II: Danza de Corazones
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Alice Cullen era optimista, vital y divertida... y fue poco a poco metiéndose en la vida y el maltrecho corazón de Jasper Withlock. Alice estaba segura de que con un poco de paciencia y mucho amor podría hacer que Jasper se enamorara de ella. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bellezas spero que asi como siguieron hasta el final de la primera me sigan en sta jejeje**

**Asi que bienvenidooos jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

Durante el descanso entre la comida y los cócteles, el club se había quedado vacío. Los suelos estaban algo deteriorados pero suficientemente limpios, y la pintura de las paredes acusaba el ataque constante del humo de los cigarrillos. Se reconocía el aroma clásico de aquel tipo de lugares: a licor añejo, a café y a espacio cerrado. Para cierto tipo de personas, aquel ambiente era un verdadero hogar. Y para los Cullen, allí donde se concentraba una audiencia, allí había un hogar.

En aquel momento, la luz del sol se derramaba a través de las dos ventanas descubriendo implacablemente tanto el polvo como las marcas y defectos de los muebles. El espejo situado detrás de la barra de las bebidas recogía una parte de aquella luz, pero sobre todo reflejaba la del pequeño escenario situado en el centro de la sala.

-Vamos, Bella, esa sonrisa.

Como era habitual, Carlisle Cullen entrenaba a sus trillizas de cinco años en el pequeño número de baile que deseaba incorporar al espectáculo de aquella noche. Residían en un hotelito familiar de un bonito, y razonablemente barato, complejo turístico de Poconos. Confiaba en que a la audiencia le encantaría especialmente la actuación de sus hijas.

-Ojalá planificaras mejor tus ideas, Carlisle -su esposa, Esme, sentada en la esquina de una mesa, estaba cosiendo a toda prisa los vestidos blancos que lucirían las niñas al cabo de unas pocas horas-. Yo no soy una maldita costurera, ¿sabes?

-Eres una artista, queridísima Esme, y lo mejor que le ha sucedido nunca a Carlisle Cullen.

-Ahí sí que tienes razón -musitó, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, encantos, probemos otra vez -sonrió a los tres angelitos con que Dios había tenido a bien bendecirlo. Si se había dignado regalarle tres hijas por el precio de una, indudablemente el Señor gozaba de un gran sentido del humor.

Rosalie era una belleza, con su redondeada carita de querubín y sus ojos color azul oscuro. Carlilse le hizo un guiño, consciente de que estaba más pendiente de los lazos de su vestido que del entrenamiento. Bella era toda amabilidad. Bailaría solo porque su papá se lo pedía, y porque sería divertido subirse al escenario en compañía de sus hermanas. Carlisle la urgió a que sonriera de nuevo. Alice, con su cara de elfo y su cabello negro en puntas, imitaba a la perfección los movimientos explicativos de su padre, sin dejar ni un solo instante de mirarlo.

El corazón le rebosaba de amor por las tres.

Apoyando una mano en su hombro, Carlisle le pidió a su hijo, que estaba sentado al piano.

-Tócanos una entrada animada, Garrett.

Garrett deslizó obedientemente los dedos sobre las teclas. Carlisle lamentaba terriblemente no poder pagarle unas buenas clases al chico. Lo que Garrett sabía lo había aprendido observando y escuchando.

-¿Qué tal así, papá?

-Eres un fenómeno -le acarició la cabeza-. Vamos, chicas, adelante.

Siguió trabajando con ellas durante otros quince minutos, pacientemente, bromeando de cuando en cuando. Aquel pequeño número de tan solo cinco minutos de duración distaría de ser perfecto, pero era sencillamente encantador. Y tendría un gran éxito. A esas alturas ya estaban fuera de temporada en el complejo turístico, pero si triunfaban lograrían repetir contrato. La vida, para Carlisle, parecía consistir únicamente en espectáculos y contratos, y no veía ninguna razón por la que su familia no pudiera compartir esa misma visión.

Aun así, nada más ver que Rosalie comenzaba a perder interés por el ensayo, lo interrumpió. Era consciente de que sus hermanas no aguantarían mucho más.

-Maravilloso -se inclinó para darles un sonoro beso a cada una, tan generoso en afecto como le habría gustado serlo con el dinero-. Vamos a dejarlos maravillados con este número.

-¿Saldrá nuestro nombre en cartel? -preguntó Rosalie, y Carlisle rió deleitado.

-¿Ya quieres encabezar tú el reparto, mi querida palomita? ¿Has oído eso, Esme?

-No me sorprende nada -dejó de coser para descansar un momento los dedos.

-Mira, Rose. Encabezarás el reparto cuando puedas hacer esto -y comenzó a ejecutar unos pasos de claqué, mientras extendía una mano hacia su esposa. Sonriendo, Esme se levantó para reunirse con él. Desde el primer paso, comenzaron a moverse al unísono: un efecto de los doce años que llevaban bailando juntos.

Bella se sentó al piano con Garrett, para observarlo. Y él improvisó una divertida melodía que la hizo sonreír.

-¿Te imaginas? Algún día aparecerán todos nuestros nombres en cartel.

-No lo dudes -repuso Garrett, divertido, escuchando el claqueo de sus padres en el entarimado del escenario.

Contenta, se apoyó en su hombro. Sus padres reían, disfrutando del ejercicio, del ritmo. Bella tenía la sensación de que sus padres siempre estaban riendo. Incluso cuando su madre se enfadaba, papá siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír. Rosalie los observaba, procurando en vano imitar sus movimientos. Sabía que dentro de muy poco se enfadaría. Y siempre que se enfadaba, terminaba por conseguir lo que quería.

-Yo quiero hacer eso -pronunció Alice desde una esquina del escenario.

Carlisle se echó a reír, sin dejar de bailar.

-Y puedo hacerlo -añadió con tono firme, y con expresión decidida empezó a claquear, tacón, punta, tacón, punta... hasta que se fue acercando al centro del escenario.

Carlilse dejó entonces de bailar, sorprendido.

-Hey, mira eso, Esme.

Apartándose el cabello de los ojos, Esme descubrió que su hijita había captado instintivamente lo básico de la técnica del claqué. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Y sintió una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza que solo una madre acertaría a comprender.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que comprar otro par de zapatos de baile, Carlisle.

-Tienes toda la razón -Carlisle solamente sentía orgullo, y nada de arrepentimiento. Soltó a su mujer para concentrarse en su hija-. Oye, prueba ahora a hacer esto...

Ejecutó lentamente los movimientos, marcando bien los pasos: salto, deslizamiento, patada. Deslizamiento, paso, patada y luego hacia un lado. Tomó a Alice de la mano y, cuidando de adaptar sus pasos a lo suyos, repitió la secuencia. La niña no se equivocó ni una sola vez.

-Y ahora esto -cada vez más entusiasmado, se dirigió a su hijo-: Toca un compás más acentuado. Atenta a la cuenta, Alice. Uno y dos y tres y cuatro, patada. No centres el peso del cuerpo ahí. Punta, y luego atrás. Así -otra vez repitió la secuencia, y otra vez la pequeña la imitó con éxito-. Ahora lo haremos juntos, así, y terminaremos abriendo mucho los brazos, de esta manera, ¿ves? le hizo un guiño-. Fantástico.

-Fantástico -repitió Alice, concentrada.

-Adelante, Garrett -Carlisle volvió a tomarla de la mano, encantado de sentirla moviéndose al mismo tiempo que él, sin fallar un solo paso-. ¡Esme, acaba de nacer una auténtica bailarina! -exclamó, jubiloso.

De repente, la alzó en brazos, girando en redondo, y la lanzó al aire. Alice soltó un grito, pero no porque temiera que su padre no fuera a recogerla, sino porque sabía que lo haría.

Aquella sensación de flotar en el aire resultaba tan excitante como lo había sido el propio baile. Más. Quería más.

* * *

**Hola bellazas jeje q tal stuvo? Espero q bien jejeje**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola jejeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

Doce pares de pies resonaban en el suelo de madera al unísono. El eco era maravilloso. Los doce cuerpos giraban y saltaban como si fueran uno solo. Los espejos repetían al infinito sus imágenes. Flotaban los brazos, las piernas, se alzaban las cabezas, giraban, caían…

El aroma era el teatro, el musical. El piano lanzaba incansable las notas, y la melodía parecía flotar suspendida en el aire de la vieja sala de ensayos. Muchas estrellas habían ensayado y entrenado allí. Incontables bailarines y bailarinas habían trabajando en aquella habitación hasta el dolor, hasta que sus músculos ya no habían podido más. Un espectáculo que el público rara vez llegaba a ver.

El ayudante de coreografía, con los cristales de las gafas empañados por el sofocante calor, golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo mientras gritaba los movimientos. A su lado estaba el coreógrafo jefe, la persona que había diseñado y concebido el baile, mirándolo todo con ojo alerta, avizor.

-¡Alto!

Cesó la música del piano. Se interrumpió el ensayo. Los bailarines se relajaron con una mezcla de alivio y agotamiento.

-Demasiado lento.

Los bailarines, todavía un único organismo, alzaron los ojos al cielo. El coreógrafo los observó todavía durante un momento antes de dar la señal de cinco minutos de descanso. Los doce cuerpos se dejaron caer contra la pared, doblándose o estirándose, dándose masajes en los tobillos, flexionando y relajando los músculos. Charlaron un poco. No demasiado, porque el aliento era un bien preciado y había que reservarlo para el esfuerzo. El suelo de madera, arañado, revelaba las marcas de centenares de otros espectáculos. Pero solo había uno que importara en aquel instante: aquel en el que estaban trabajando.

-¿Quieres un poco?

Alice Cullen miró la barra de chocolate que le tendían. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, negó con la cabeza. Un mordisco nunca sería suficiente.

-No, gracias. El azúcar me produce mareos cuando estoy bailando.

-Pues yo necesito estas calorías -la mujer, de una piel tan oscura y brillante como el ébano, mordió la barra de chocolate-. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo único que le falta a ese tipo es un látigo.

Alice miró al coreógrafo.

-Es muy duro. No lo echaremos de menos cuando todo esto haya terminado.

-Ya, pero ahora mismo me encantaría...

-¿Estrangularlo? -sugirió Alice, haciéndole reír.

-Algo así.

Alice ya estaba recuperando su energía.

-Te vi en la prueba. Eres muy buena -le comentó.

-Gracias -la mujer envolvió cuidadosamente el resto de la barra y lo guardó en su bolsa de baile-. Me llamo Wanda Starre.

-Alice Cullen.

-Ya lo sé.

El nombre de Alice era ya conocido en el mundo del teatro. Para los «gitanos», bailarines que viajaban de espectáculo en espectáculo, representaba uno de los pocos ejemplos de uno de los suyos que había logrado triunfar. De mujer a mujer, de bailarina a bailarina, Wanda veía en Alice a alguien que no había renunciado a sus raíces, a sus orígenes.

-Este es mi primer contrato «blanco» -le confesó.

-¿De verdad? -los contratos blancos eran para los bailarines principales, los rosas para los coros. Sorprendida, Alice la observó detenidamente. Aquella mujer tenía un rostro bello y exótico, un cuello largo y fino y los fuertes hombros de una bailarina. Era más alta que ella.

-¿Es la primera vez que sales del coro?

-Así es. Y estoy terriblemente asustada.

-Yo también.

-Vamos. Tú ya has triunfado.

-Pero no en esta obra. Y nunca había trabajado con Macke -miró al coreógrafo, todavía de cuerpo fibroso a sus sesenta años, que en aquel instante se apartaba del piano-. Bueno, hora de movemos -murmuró.

Los bailarines se levantaron, atentos a sus instrucciones. Durante otro par de horas estuvieron bailando, forzándose al máximo, puliendo su estilo. Cuando se fueron los demás, Alice descansó durante unos diez minutos y continuó ensayando su número en solitario. Como bailarina principal bailaría no solo con el coro, sino también sola, con el bailarín protagonista y con otros compañeros de su misma categoría. Se preparaba para aquella obra como un atleta se habría preparado para una maratón: práctica, disciplina y más práctica. En una obra destinada a durar dos horas y diez minutos, estaría en el escenario durante las dos terceras partes de ese tiempo. Los bailes rutinarios quedarían recogidos en un cajón secreto de su memoria, en la propia memoria de su cuerpo, de sus músculos.

-Inténtalo ahora con los brazos levantados a la altura de los hombros -la instruyó Macke.

El ayudante de coreografía contaba los pasos, y Alice se dedicó a ensayar una agotadora secuencia de dos minutos, una y otra vez.

-Mejor. Esta vez relaja más los hombros -se acercó y apoyó sus manos, grandes y de palmas callosas, sobre sus hombros húmedos de sudor-. Quiero movimientos rápidos, explosivos. Recuerda que no eres una bailarina de ballet.

Alice sonrió, porque mientras la criticaba de esa manera, le estaba dado un relajante masaje en los hombros. Macke tenía la reputación de ser un instructor cruel, pero tenía el alma y la sensibilidad del mejor de los bailarines.

-Intentaré recordar eso.

Contó de nuevo y dejó de pensar. Llevaba su corta melena, de un tono negro, recogida con una banda que ya estaba empapada de sudor. Para aquel número tendría que llevar una pesada peluca de rizos, pero en aquel momento no quería pensar en eso. Su cara brillaba como si fuera de porcelana, pero ningún rasgo delataba el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo. Sabía fingir perfectamente una expresión y comunicar con la cara un sentimiento, algo frecuentemente exigido en las obras como aquella. El sudor se le estaba acumulando sobre el labio superior, pero seguía sonriendo, riendo o esbozando las muecas que requería el argumento del baile.

Tenía un rostro atractivo,-de forma triangular, rasgos delicados y ojos grandes, del color de la miel. En su papel de Mary Howard, la artista de striptease, Alice no tenía más remedio que confiar en la habilidad de su maquilladora para conseguir un aspecto lo más sensual e impactante. De alguna forma, reflexionó, se había estado preparando durante toda la vida para aquel papel: los viajes en tren y autobús con su familia, viajando de ciudad en ciudad y de club en club para amenizar algún congreso de comerciantes o de hombres de negocios. Ya con cinco años había sido capaz de actuar ante una audiencia. Prácticamente su vida, desde que había sido capaz de andar, había transcurrido en lo alto de un escenario. Y ni una sola vez, durante esos veintiséis años, se había arrepentido de ello.

Había recibido clases, incontables clases. Aunque los nombres y las caras de sus profesores se habían borrado de su memoria, cada movimiento, cada posición, cada paso había quedado firmemente registrado en su cerebro. Y cuando no había tenido tiempo o dinero para recibir una clase formal, su padre siempre había estado a su lado, ejercitándola en cualquier momento y lugar.

Había llevado la vida de una nómada, de una verdadera gitana, recorriendo el mundo con sus dos hermanas. Por tanto, convertirse en una «gitana» de Broadway había sido algo inevitable. Se había presentado a pruebas, la habían rechazado, había tenido que luchar contra el abatimiento y la decepción. Había salido con éxito de otras pruebas y había tenido que superar el miedo al primer estreno. Aunque, debido tanto a su naturaleza como a su experiencia, jamás le había faltado confianza en sí misma.

Durante cinco años había luchado sola, sin el apoyo de sus padres, de su hermano y de sus hermanas. Había bailado en grupos de coros y recibido clases. Entre ensayo y ensayo había trabajado de camarera para financiarse su equipo o más clases de baile. Había llegado a artista principal, pero había seguido estudiando. Su papel más importante había sido el de protagonista de El parque de Suzannah, un trabajo estelar en el que se había volcado por entero. Abandonarlo había supuesto un riesgo, pero no había dudado en probar suerte. Y ahora había conseguido el papel de Mary, un papel todavía más duro, complejo y exigente que cualquiera que hubiera hecho antes.

Cuando terminó la música, Alice se quedó de pie en el centro de la sala, las manos en las caderas, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-No está mal, chica -le comentó Macke, lanzándole una toalla.

Riendo, Alice enterró el rostro en ella.

-¿Que no está mal? Sabes perfectamente que ha estado genial.

-Ha estado bien -repuso Mike frunciendo los labios. Un gesto que, tratándose de él, equivalía a una carcajada-. No soporto a las bailarinas engreídas.

En realidad, estaba más que satisfecho. Ella era la herramienta de su arte. Su éxito personal dependería tanto de la confianza que tuviera en la capacidad de Alice, como de la que ella tuviera en la suya.

Alice se echó la toalla sobre los hombros mientras se acercaba al piano.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Macke?

-Dispara -pronunció, sacando un cigarrillo.

-¿Cuántos musicales has preparado hasta ahora?

-He perdido la cuenta. Lo dejaremos en muchísimos.

-Ya -no discutió su respuesta, aunque se habría apostado sus mejores zapatillas a que llevaba la cuenta exacta-. ¿Qué posibilidades de éxito crees que tenemos con esta obra?

-¿Nerviosa?

-No. Paranoica.

-Te viene bien estar un poco paranoica.

-No es verdad. Cuando lo estoy, no duermo bien. Y necesito descansar -aceptó agradecida el vaso de agua que le ofreció el coreógrafo ayudante.

-Relájate. Todo saldrá estupendamente.

La respetaba. Y no solo por su papel en El Parque de Suzannah. Macke admiraba lo que Alice y tantas otras como ella hacían todos los días. Tenía solo veintiséis años y llevaba bailando más de veinte.

-¿Sabes quién nos patrocina?

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

-Discos Withlock.

-¿Y sabes por qué una compañía de discos como esa se ha peleado por ser la única patrocinadora de un musical?

-Para tener los derechos exclusivos a la hora de editar un álbum.

-Efectivamente. Jasper Withlock es nuestro ángel de la guarda, un pez bien gordo hijo de otro pez gordo. Y, por lo que me han contado, mucho más duro que su viejo. El no está interesado en nosotros, corazón. Solo está interesado en sacar un jugoso beneficio.

-Me parece justo -reflexionó Alice al cabo de un instante-. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que sacara una buena ganancia con la obra. Y cuanto mayor sea, mejor para todos.

-Bien pensado. A la ducha.

* * *

**heeey hehe que tal vamos?**

**cuentenmee jeje**

**reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola bellezas como vamos? espero que bien jejeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

Alice apoyó los brazos en la pared de azulejo, dejando que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo. Esa mañana, muy temprano, había recibido una clase de baile. De allí se había ido directamente a la sala de ensayos, y practicado antes un par de canciones con el compositor. El canto no la preocupaba, ya que tenía una voz limpia, rica en registros. Y, sobre todo, potente. El musical no toleraba voces débiles. Se había educado y formado como una de las Trillizas Cullen. Y cuando se cantaba en bares y clubes de mala acústica y pobres equipos de sonido, había que desarrollar unos buenos pulmones.

Al día siguiente comenzaría a ensayar con los otros actores, después de una clase de jazz y antes de su ensayo de baile. La interpretación sí que la inquietaba un tanto. Rosalie era la verdadera actriz de la familia, al igual que Bella tenía la mejor voz. Ella, en cambio, siempre había vivido para la danza. Tenía que ser así. No había nada más intenso, más exigente, más extenuante. Le había cautivado el cuerpo, la mente y el alma, desde el instante en que su padre le enseñó los primeros pasos de baile en una pequeña y .modesta sala de Pennsylvania. «Mírame ahora, papá», pensó mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha. «Estoy en Broadway».

Se secó rápidamente para prevenir un resfriado y se vistió con la ropa de calle que llevaba en su bolsa deportiva. La gran sala reverberaba de ecos. El compositor y el letrista estaban trabajando sobre una melodía. Al día siguiente habría cambios. Cambios que Alice y los otros vocalistas tendrían que aprender. Aquello no era nada nuevo; Macke realizaría al menos una docena de alteraciones en el número de baile que acababa de ensayar.

Oyó el sonido de unos zapatos de baile en el suelo de madera. El mismo ritmo se repetía una y otra vez. Alguien del coro estaba cantando. Colgándose la bolsa del hombro bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la calle con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: comida. La energía y las calorías que había perdido después de todo un día de ejercicio tenían que ser reemplazadas. Aquella tarde ya tenía decidido el menú: yogur con fruta fresca y un gran plato de sopa de cebada con ensalada de espinacas.

En la puerta se detuvo un momento y se puso nuevamente a escuchar. La vocalista todavía estaba haciendo escalas y la música de piano resonaba a lo lejos. El zapateado continuaba con el mismo ritmo. Aquellos sonidos formaban parte de su ser tanto como el latido de su corazón. «Dios bendiga a Jasper Withlock», se dijo mientras salía a la calle.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un violento tirón de su bolsa deportiva la hizo volverse en redondo. Y se encontró frente a un chico, un raterillo de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Le impresionó la expresión desesperada, casi desquiciada, de sus ojos.

-Deberías estar en el colegio -le dijo, molesta, mientras mantenía firmemente agarrada la bolsa de un asa.

Alice debía de haberle parecido una presa fácil a aquel ladronzuelo, pero por mucho que le hubiera sorprendido su fuerza y resistencia, no se amilanó. A la débil luz del portal del viejo edificio, nadie había sido testigo de aquel forcejeo. Alice pensó primero en gritar, pero luego, al ver lo muy joven que era, intentó razonar con él.

-¿Sabes lo que llevo dentro? -le preguntó-. Una malla y una toalla húmeda. Y mis zapatillas de ballet.

Al acordarse de ellas, sujetó la bolsa todavía con más fuerza. Un ladrón profesional habría renunciado de inmediato para salir en busca de una presa menos problemática. Aquel chico había empezado a insultarla, de puro nerviosismo, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Las zapatillas están casi nuevas, pero no te servirán de nada -continuó, con el mismo tono razonable-. Yo las necesito mucho más que tú... Mira, si soltaras la bolsa podría darte la mitad del dinero en efectivo que llevo encima. Las zapatillas no puedo dártelas, ya que las necesito mañana y no tendría tiempo de conseguirme otras tan pronto. De acuerdo, te daré todo el dinero en efectivo -cedió al oír que la bolsa empezaba a romperse por las costuras-. Creo que debo de tener unos treinta dólares...

Pero en aquel instante el chico dio un tirón tan fuerte que Alice perdió el equilibrio. No pudo, sin embargo, cantar victoria: al oír un fuerte grito, se asustó y soltó la bolsa, que cayó al suelo como una piedra. Debido a que se había abierto con el forcejeo, su contenido se desparramó por el suelo. El ratero no perdió ni el tiempo ni el aliento en soltar siquiera una maldición, sino que salió disparado como un bólido y desapareció detrás de una esquina. Rezongando, Alice se agachó para recuperar sus pertenencias.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Estaba recogiendo una de sus medias de lana cuando vio unos elegantes zapatos italianos, impecablemente limpios. Conforme fue subiendo la mirada, vio unos pantalones de color gris pálido, de raya perfecta, con un cinturón de hebilla de oro. Llevaba la chaqueta abierta, revelando un torso amplio, de cintura estrecha, con una camisa azul cielo y una corbata de un tono más oscuro. Todo de seda. A Alice le encantaba la seda.

Miró la mano que le había tendido para ayudarla. Era morena, de largos y finos dedos. En la muñeca llevaba un reloj de oro de aspecto tan caro como práctico. Cuando la aceptó para levantarse, percibió en ella calor, fuerza y, según le pareció, una cierta impaciencia.

-Gracias -pronunció antes de mirarlo a la cara.

Por el rápido examen que le había hecho,-era alto y delgado. Y con el mismo interés con que había observado su cuerpo, examinó su rostro. Iba muy bien afeitado. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente hundidas, lo cual suavizaba la dureza y severidad de su aspecto, dándole incluso un ligero tinte poético. En aquel momento su boca apenas era una fina línea, revelando una obvia desaprobación por lo sucedido. Tenía la barbilla hendida y una nariz recta, aristocrática. Los ojos eran de un color gris oscuro, y parecían lanzar el inequívoco mensaje de que no le gustaba en absoluto perder el tiempo rescatando damiselas en apuros.

Pero el detalle de que lo hubiera hecho, a pesar de no gustarle, no pudo menos que conmoverla un tanto. Vio que se pasaba los dedos por su cabello color rubio tostado y la miraba fijamente, como temiendo que de un momento a otro fuera a sufrir los efectos de un shock.

-Siéntese -le dijo con la voz de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido. Inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien -pronunció, sonriendo.

El desconocido advirtió por primera vez que no estaba ruborizada ni pálida, y que sus ojos no reflejaban ningún temor.

-Me alegro de que apareciera tan oportunamente -añadió Alice-. Ese chico no estaba atendiendo a razones.

Volvió a agacharse para seguir recogiendo sus cosas. El hombre se dijo que debería marcharse y dejarla allí, pero en lugar de ello aspiró profundamente, consultó su reloj y, por último, se agachó también para ayudarla.

-¿Siempre intenta razonar con los ladrones?

-Aprendiz de ladrón, más bien.

-¿Realmente cree que merecía la pena negociar con él? -le preguntó mientras le tendía su vieja malla.

-Por supuesto que sí -tomó la prenda, la enrolló cuidadosamente y la guardó en la bolsa.

-Pudo haberle hecho daño.

-Pude haberme quedado sin zapatillas -replicó Alice mientras recogía sus zapatillas del suelo y acariciaba la tersa superficie de cuero-. A él le habrían servido de bien poco, y no hace ni tres semanas que me las compré. ¿Le importaría alcanzarme esa banda?

El hombre así lo hizo, y esbozó una mueca. Era la banda que se ponía en la frente. Todavía estaba húmeda de sudor.

-¿Se ducha con esto puesto?

Riendo, Alice la recogió y la guardó con el resto de pertenencias.

-No, más bien sudo con ella. Lo siento -pero no había disculpa alguna en sus ojos, sino más bien un brillo de humor.

-¿Sabe? No reacciona usted como una mujer que ha estado a punto de perder una malla, unos viejos leotardos, una toalla raída, unas zapatillas y cinco pares de llaves.

-Hey, la toalla no está tan vieja -satisfecha de haberlo encontrado todo, cerró la bolsa-. Y, en cualquier caso, no he perdido nada.

-La mayor parte de las mujeres que conozco no se habría puesto a negociar con un ladrón.

Interesada, lo estudió detenidamente de nuevo.

-¿Qué habrían hecho esas mujeres que usted conoce?

-Chillar, me imagino.

-Si yo hubiera hecho eso, ahora mismo él tendría mi bolsa y yo me habría quedado sin aliento -desechó ese pensamiento con un encogimiento de hombros-. De toda formas, gracias -le tendió la mano. Una mano fina y delicada, sin adorno o anillo alguno-. Me encantan los caballeros andantes como usted.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo por momentos. Su natural instinto de desentendimiento de cualquier cosa que no lo concerniera directamente parecía batallar contra su conciencia. Al fin, su resolución tomó forma de disgusto-. No debería andar sola por este barrio y a estas horas.

Alice se echó a reír de nuevo. Era una risa cantarina, rica en matices, sincera.

-Este es mi barrio. Vivo muy cerca de aquí. Ya le dije que el chico no era más que un aprendiz. A ningún ratero que se preciara de serlo se le ocurriría atracar a una bailarina. Pero usted... -retrocedió un paso y le lanzó otra mirada-. Usted es otra cosa. Vestido así, sería mejor que escondiera el reloj y la cartera.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Decidiendo que aquel hombre se merecía que lo compensaran de alguna forma, Alice le preguntó:

-¿Quiere que le indique alguna calle? Tengo la impresión de que, al contrario que yo, no conoce nada este barrio.

-No, gracias. Me disponía a entrar aquí mismo.

-¿Aquí? -Alice se volvió para mirar el viejo edificio que albergaba la sala de ensayos-. Usted no es bailarín -afirmó, segura de sí misma-. Ni actor -decidió al cabo de unos segundos de reflexión-. Y juraría que tampoco es músico, a pesar de las manos que tiene.

-Ah, ¿y por qué no?

-Tiene usted un aspecto demasiado conservador. Demasiado... estirado. No se ofenda, pero quiero decir que va vestido como un abogado, un banquero o... -de repente comprendió. Lo vio todo claro como un cristal. Y añadió, con expresión radiante-: Un ángel.

-¿Me ha visto las alas? -inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

-No las necesita. Sí, un verdadero ángel -repitió-. ¿No es usted el patrocinador? ¿De Discos Withlock?

Nuevamente Alice le tendió la mano. Y él se la estrechó.

-En efecto. Jasper Withlock.

-Yo soy Mary.

-¿Perdón? -frunció el ceño.

-La bailarina protagonista -explicó, y vio que entornaba los párpados-. La protagonista de _Déjalo_, la obra que está usted patrocinando -deleitada, le cubrió la mano con la otra que tenía libre-. Alice Cullen.

¿Aquella chica era Alice Cullen? ¿Aquella pequeña pilluela era la misma bailarina que había visto en El parque de Suzannah? En aquella obra había lucido una gran peluca, y un vestido de época, pero aun así... Recordaba cómo había resonado su voz en el teatro. Había bailado con verdadero frenesí, con una energía febril que no había podido menos que impresionarlo.

-¿Alice Cullen?

-Eso es lo que figura en el contrato.

-La he visto actuar, señorita Cullen. No la había reconocido.

-Ya sabe: los focos, el vestuario, el maquillaje -Alice se encogió de hombros. Valoraba el anonimato, y por ello se sentía satisfecha de tener un físico poco impresionante. De las tres hermanas, Rosalie era la más hermosa, Bella la más encantadora, y ella simplemente era atractiva. Sin más-. Vaya, me temo que parece algo decepcionado -añadió, sonriendo.

-Yo nunca he dicho...

-Oh, no tiene ninguna necesidad de decirlo. Es usted demasiado educado. No se preocupe, señor Withlock. No le fallaré. Cualquiera de las Cullen es una inteligente inversión -se rió de aquella broma que solo ella comprendía-. Bueno, no quiero entretenerlo. Supongo que irá a alguna reunión.

-Hace diez minutos.

-Usted es el jefe, y supongo que no importa que se retrase -antes de retirarse, le dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Escuche, si va andar por aquí, pásese por los ensayos -se alejó unos cuantos pasos, se volvió y siguió andando de espaldas, sonriendo-. Así me verá en acción. Soy buena, señor Withlock. Muy buena -y después de hacer una pirueta, se marchó.

A pesar de sus prisas, Jasper se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció detrás de una esquina. Luego sacudió la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió en el suelo un pequeño cepillo redondo. Al principio experimentó la tentación de dejarlo allí, pero finalmente se impuso la curiosidad. Olía ligeramente a champú; un aroma fresco, perfumado con limón. Se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Se dijo que estaba destinado a volver a ver a Alice Cullen. Y no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

* * *

**Wow que manera tan original de conocerse cierto? no se ustedes pero a mi me encantooo jeje**

**espero reviews jeje creo que los meresco **


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aki sta lo que siguee jejeje espero les guste**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

Transcurrió cerca de una semana antes de que Jasper pudiera programar otra visita a la sala de ensayos. Difícilmente podía justificar aquel viaje por motivos de negocios. Nunca había tenido intención de implicarse de una forma tan personal en aquella obra. Las reuniones con el productor y con los contables habrían bastado para mantenerlo informado. Jasper comprendía mejor las hojas de balances y los gráficos económicos que el ruidoso ambiente de aquel viejo edificio. A pesar de todo, no le haría ningún daño controlar todavía más de cerca aquella inversión... incluso aunque esa inversión implicara a cierta extraña joven de radiante sonrisa.

Allí se sentía fuera de lugar. Solo estaba a veinte minutos en taxi de su despacho, pero aun así, vestido con su traje de tres piezas, en aquella sala se sentía tan fuera de lugar como en la más remota isla del Pacífico.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se dijo que solamente había sido una curiosidad natural lo que lo había impulsado a volver. Eso, añadido al simple hecho de que deseaba proteger sus intereses. Discos Withlock había invertido un buen capital en Déjalo, y él era el máximo responsable de la empresa. Aun así, por enésima vez hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tocó el cepillo de Alice. Sí. En realidad, y por mucho que quisiera justificarlo, estaba yendo en contra de sus naturales inclinaciones.

En una sala enteramente forrada de espejos, encontró a los bailarines. No era el espectacular coro lleno de glamour por el que la gente pagaba por ver en los escenarios de Broadway, sino un variopinto y sudoroso grupo de hombres y mujeres, vestidos con viejas mallas. Para Jasper, aquello era una caótica mezcla de ropas y colores sin la mínima uniformidad que habría sido de esperar en unos profesionales. Se encontraban de pie, la mayor parte de ellos con las manos en las caderas, mirando al hombre delgado y menudo que Jasper ya había reconocido como el coreógrafo.

-Hay que sudar un poco más, chicos -les decía Macke-. Esto es un espectáculo musical, no un cotillón. Tenemos que vender sensualidad y alegría. Wanda, más movimiento de caderas. Alice, tienes que mejorar ese shimmy. Tienes que inclinarte más -y le hizo una demostración bajo su atenta mirada.

-Macke, he visto el diseño del vestido que voy a llevar -sonrió-. Si me inclino tanto, los chicos de la primera fila recibirán una lección de anatomía gratis.

-En tu caso, no creo que sea para tanto.

El grupo se echó a reír y Alice acogió con buen humor aquella réplica. Volvieron a sus puestos y continuaron bailando.

Jasper los observaba con creciente asombro. Sobre aquel suelo gastado y brillante de sudor, aquellos bailarines parecían revivir, desplegar toda su gloria. Hombres y mujeres encontraban sus respectivas parejas en aquella caótica maraña de miembros. Saltaban, se levantaban unos a otros, corrían. Desde su punto aventajado podía ver la intensidad de su esfuerzo, la respiración profunda y controlada. Luego Alice hizo su aparición, y entonces se olvidó de todo lo demás.

La malla se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, destacando su figura esbelta y musculosa. Lentamente al principio, con las manos en las caderas, se movía hacia el frente, luego a la derecha, y a la izquierda, siempre siguiendo la rotación de sus caderas. Hizo un serpenteante movimiento con un brazo, como despojándose de una imaginaria prenda de ropa. Levantó una pierna por encima de la cabeza. Después, lenta, eróticamente, deslizó las puntas de los dedos por el muslo mientras bajaba la pierna.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y rapidez de sus pasos. Se movía como un leopardo, girando, volviéndose, y todo ello sin aparente esfuerzo. Luego, mientras los demás bailarines se sumergían en una verdadera orgía de movimiento, ella se inclinó hacia adelante agitando los hombros sin cesar. Un hombre se destacó del grupo y la agarró de una mano.

Cuando la música terminó, Alice se encontraba entre sus brazos. Y con una mano del bailarín afirmada en su trasero.

-Mejor -decidió Macke.

Los bailarines se dejaron caer en el suelo o se apoyaron en las paredes, exhaustos. Alice y su pareja no estaban menos cansados.

-Vigila esa mano, Jack -bromeó.

-Descuida. No la pierdo de vista.

Alice se echó a reír antes de retirarse. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando vio a Jasper de pie en el umbral. Seguía teniendo aquel aspecto de impecable ejecutivo. Le sonrió.

-A comer -anunció Macke mientras encendía un cigarrillo-. Quiero a Alice, a Wanda y a Terry aquí dentro de una hora. Y al coro en la habitación B para la una y media, en la sesión de canto.

La sala ya se estaba vaciando. Alice recogió la toalla y enterró el rostro en ella al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Jasper.

-Hola -lo saludó-. ¿Lo ha visto todo?

-¿Todo?

-El baile.

-Sí.

-¿Y? -le preguntó, riendo. Con la toalla al cuello, agarrando los dos extremos, se apoyó en la pared.

-Impresionante -pensó que en aquel instante solo parecía una mujer que acababa de hacer un fuerte ejercicio físico. Nada más-. Tiene usted... una gran energía física, señorita Cullen.

-¿Ha venido para otra reunión?

-No -sintiéndose algo estúpido, sacó el cepillo-. Creo que esto es suyo.

-Ah, sí -lo recibió, complacida-. Ya lo había dado por perdido. Ha sido usted muy amable. Espere un momento -se alejó para guardar el cepillo y la toalla en la bolsa, que se colgó al hombro-. ¿Qué le parece si comemos juntos? -le preguntó cuando volvió a reunirse con él.

-Lo siento. Tengo un compromiso -se dijo que había sido una petición tan inocente, y a la vez tan tentadora, que había estado a punto de aceptar.

-¿Y a cenar?

Jasper arqueó una ceja. Lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de alegría en los ojos. Las mujeres que conocía nunca habrían llevado de esa manera la iniciativa. Eso se lo habrían dejado a él.

-¿Me está pidiendo que salga con usted?

Alice se echó nuevamente a reír.

-Las caza al vuelo, señor Withlock. ¿Es carnívoro?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Come carne? -explicó-. Conozco a mucha gente que la aborrece.

-Ah. A mí me gusta.

-Estupendo. Le prepararé entonces un filete. ¿Tiene un bolígrafo?

No sabiendo si sentirse divertido o simplemente desconcertado, Jasper se sacó uno del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Alice le dio rápidamente su dirección.

-Lo veré allí a las siete -le dijo después de darle rápidamente la dirección de su casa. A continuación llamó a alguien para que la esperara en el pasillo y se marchó corriendo, antes de que él pudiera aceptar o negarse.

Jasper abandonó el edificio sin llegar a escribir en un papel las señas que le había dado. Se las había aprendido de memoria.

* * *

**Hola bellezas como vamos? que les parece ste Jasper? **

**les gusta? no les gusta? tienen dudas? jeje pregunten que yo les contestare jeje**

**reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aki volvii jejeje espero les gusteee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Alice siempre lo hacía todo por impulso. Al menos eso era lo que se decía para justificar el hecho de haberle pedido a Jasper Withlock que cenara con ella, cuando apenas lo conocía y tenía tan poca comida en casa. Era un hombre interesante, reflexionó. Así que, antes de llegar a casa, y al final de una jornada extenuante de unas diez horas, pasó por el mercado para hacer algunas compras.

No cocinaba a menudo. Y no porque no supiera, sino simplemente porque le resultaba más fácil comer fuera, o consumir comidas preparadas. Nada más llegar al edificio donde estaba situado su apartamento, oyó discutir a los Gianelli, en el primer piso. Los insultos en italiano resonaban en la caja de escalera. Alice se acordó de recoger el correo del buzón. Con una postal de sus padres y un par de facturas en la mano, empezó a subir los escalones.

En el rellano del segundo piso, la recién llegada del 242 estaba estudiando un libro de texto.

-¿Qué tal vas en literatura inglesa? -le preguntó Alice.

-Estupendamente. Creo que me sacaré el certificado en agosto.

-Fantástico -exclamó. Sin embargo, al advertir que parecía muy sola, se detuvo un momento para charlar con ella-. ¿Qué tal está Tony?

-Superó las pruebas para esa obra de Broadway -cuando sonreía, el rostro se le iluminaba-. Si ingresa en el coro, puede que tenga que dejar de trabajar de camarero por las noches. Dice que el éxito está detrás de la esquina.

-Eso es maravilloso, Angie -no añadió que, para los «gitanos», ese éxito siempre estaba detrás de la esquina. Solo que el camino se alargaba demasiado-. Tengo que darme prisa. Hoy tengo un invitado a cenar.

En el tercer piso oyó el eco de una melodía de rock y el ruido de alguien bailando. «La reina de la discoteca está practicando una vez más», se dijo mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras. Buscó rápidamente las llaves y entró. Solo disponía de una hora.

Conectó el equipo estéreo de camino a la cocina. Peló dos patatas, las metió en el horno y se dedicó a lavar la verdura para la ensalada. Se le ocurrió limpiar y ordenar un poco el apartamento. No había limpiado el polvo desde que... No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. En cualquier caso, había suficientes trastos en las mesas como para que no se notara demasiado.

La mayor parte de su mobiliario y decoración lo constituían desechos de las obras de Broadway. Cuando se terminaba una obra, se tiraban muchísimos materiales valiosos. Las cortinas rojas, por ejemplo, procedían de El mejor burdel de Texas. El sofá había formado parte de los decorados de My fair lady. Ninguna de las mesas conjuntaba una con otra. Y lo mismo sucedía con las sillas. Todo era una mezcolanza de estilos y colores, un contraste de funcionalidad y pretenciosidad que la encantaba.

Las paredes estaban llenas de carteles de obras en las que había participado, o en las que no había pasado de la primera prueba. Al lado de una ventana tenía su única planta, que parecía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte. Era la última superviviente de una larga serie.

Pero su más preciada posesión era un cartel de neón de color rosa, que dibujaba su nombre con letras artísticas, enrevesadas. Garrett se lo había regalado cuando consiguió su primer contrato en un coro de Broadway. Su nombre en luces. Alice lo encendió como habitualmente solía hacer, antes de sacudir el polvo de un par de sillas y recoger las revistas y la correspondencia abierta. Más pesada, sin embargo, fue la tarea de lavar su ropa de baile.

Para ello, llenó la bañera de agua caliente y jabón y metió allí las mallas, las medias y los leotardos que había utilizado aquella mañana. Luego, arrodillada, dio comienzo al monótono trabajo de lavar, frotar y aclarar. Para tender la ropa, usaba una cuerda que tenía extendida sobre la bañera.

El cuarto de baño no era mayor que un armario. Cuando se irguió y se dio la vuelta, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo que colgaba encima del lavabo. Los espejos formaban una íntima parte de su ser, de su vida. Había días en que bailaba frente a ellos durante ocho horas o más, observándose, controlando cada gesto y cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

En aquel momento contempló su rostro: tenía unos rasgos finos, regulares. Esa mezcla de una barbilla ligeramente prominente, unos ojos grandes y un cutis brillante era la responsable de aquel horrible galardón de chica «maja» o «mona». Nada impresionante, desde luego, pero a fin de cuentas tampoco estaba tan mal.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta del armario de baño y tomó un poco de maquillaje. Lo había comprado para luego casi no usarlo. En realidad, solamente se maquillaba cuando tenía que salir a escena. Durante diez minutos estuvo experimentando, haciendo pruebas, hasta que quedó más o menos satisfecha con el resultado.

De repente se preguntó si debería enfriar el vino que había comprado. O quizá servirlo a la temperatura ambiente... que, en aquellos momentos, debía de haber ascendido muchos grados...

* * *

**Corto? mmm yo creo que sii jejee pero las recompensare jejeje **

**espero muchooos reviews jeje**

**cuidence**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disfruten!**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

Jasper se imaginó que ella debía de haberse equivocado cuando le escribió su dirección. De su propia memoria no dudaba. Muy pronto había aprendido a valorar la importancia de recordar nombres, caras, datos, cifras, gráficos. Tras años y años de práctica, había desarrollado una memoria fabulosa. Edwin Withlock le había enseñado que un hombre de negocios contrataba siempre a los mejores contables... para luego acabar sabiendo tanto como ellos.

Ni se había olvidado de la dirección ni había mezclado las cifras, pero ya estaba empezando a dudarlo.

El barrio parecía estar empeorando de aspecto por momentos. Vio una silla rota, desvencijada, en la acera, y a su alrededor un grupo de gente discutiendo sobre su propiedad. Un anciano en camiseta y pantalones cortos... que estaba bebiendo una lata de cerveza sentado en un sucio taburete, se quedó contemplando con asombro el coche de Jasper cuando pasó a su lado.

¿Cómo podía ella vivir allí? O, mejor dicho, ¿por qué había elegido vivir allí? Alice Cullen acaba de terminar un jugoso contrato de un año, por el cual había sido nominada para un premio importante. Y, antes de eso, había trabajado durante otro año en un segundo papel principal con la obra Bésame, Kate.

Si él sabía eso, era porque su oficio consistía en saberlo, se recordó mientras se detenía ante el edificio que se correspondía con el número que le había dado Alice. Una mujer que estaba a punto de embarcarse en su tercera obra importante de Broadway podría permitirse vivir en un barrio donde no destrozaran los semáforos por la noche.

Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia el portal. El nombre de Alice figuraba en uno de los buzones: «apartamento 405». No había ascensor. El trayecto de subida de las escaleras resultó amenizado por una orquesta de gritos infantiles, atronadora música de jazz y las irritadas voces de los Gianelli.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Alice tenía las manos hundidas hasta las muñecas en la ensalada. Había estado tan segura de que llegaría puntual como de que ella no estaría preparada a tiempo.

-Espera un momento -gritó, mirando desesperada a su alrededor en busca de un trapo para secarse las manos. Al fin, renunciando a encontrarlo, fue a abrir-. Hola -lo saludó, sonriente. Espero que no estés muy hambriento. Todavía no he terminado.

-No. Yo... -miró por encima del hombro-. El portal... -empezó a decir, pero de repente se interrumpió.

-Ya. Huele mal. Guido ha debido de ponerse a cocinar otra vez. Entra.

Debió de haberse preparado para contemplar su apartamento, pero no fue así. Jasper miró asombrado el rojo chillón de las cortinas, el azul eléctrico de la alfombra, la silla que parecía proceder de un castillo medieval. Y su nombre en las letras brillantes de neón rosa, resaltando contra la blancura de la pared.

-Vaya -murmuró.

-Me gusta vivir aquí -de repente el techo resonó con tres estruendos simultáneos-. Oh, son las alumnas de ballet del quinto. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

-Sí -respondió Jasper, algo incómodo-. Claro.

-Estupendo. A mí también -volvió a la cocina, que estaba separada del salón por un pequeño biombo-. Tengo un sacacorchos en uno de esos cajones. ¿Por qué no vas abriendo la botella mientras yo termino con esto?

Tras una pequeña vacilación, Jasper se puso a buscar en los cajones de la cocina de Alice. En el primero encontró una pelota de tenis, varias llaves sueltas y algunas fotos, pero ningún sacacorchos. Abrió otro, preguntándose por lo que encontraría allí. En el quinto piso, las bailarinas continuaban dando saltos.

-¿Cómo te gusta el filete?

Jasper rescató el sacacorchos de entre una maraña de cables eléctricos de color negro.

-Ah... normal. Ni muy hecho ni poco.

-De acuerdo -cuando Alice se agachó para sacar una parrilla del horno, le rozó un muslo con la mejilla.

Jasper descorchó hábilmente la botella y la dejó a un lado.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a venir a cenar a tu casa?

Todavía agachada buscando cosas, Alice alzó la mirada.

-Por ningún motivo en concreto. O tal vez sí. Quizá por lo del cepillo -se levantó, con una sartén en la mano-. Y además eres muy guapo...

Le encantó el brillo de diversión que distinguió en los ojos de Jasper.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Y tú... ¿por qué aceptaste mi invitación?

-No lo sé.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante. Esta es la primera obra que patrocinas, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues esta también es la primera vez que invito a cenar a un patrocinador. Así que estamos empatados -dejando a un lado la ensalada, se dispuso a preparar el filete.

-¿Llevo vasos?

-¿Vasos? -repitió Alice, y miró la botella de vino-. Ah, sí, están en uno de los armarios.

Resignado, Jasper dio comienzo a otra búsqueda. Encontró tazas, varios platos de plástico... y al fin un total de ocho copas de vino, todas distintas.

-¿No crees en la uniformidad?

-La verdad es que no -puso el filete al fuego y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía.

Jasper la observó por encima del borde de su copa. Llevaba una sudadera amplia. Iba descalza. Y despedía un aroma fresco, inocente.

-¿Sabes? No eres lo que me había esperado.

-¿Y qué te habías esperado?

-No sé, una persona más tensa. Menos despreocupada. Más ávida.

-Si te refieres al hambre, los bailarines siempre estamos hambrientos -comentó ella con una media sonrisa, volviéndose para rallar el queso sobre las patatas.

-Pensé que me habías invitado a cenar aquí por una de dos razones. La primera era sonsacarme información acerca del financiamiento de la obra.

Alice se echó a reír.

-Jasper, tengo que preocuparme por ocho números de baile, quizá diez, si Macke se sale con la suya, y seis canciones. Los problemas de dinero te los dejo a ti y a los productores. ¿Cuál era la segunda razón?

-Enredarte conmigo.

Alice arqueó las cejas, más curiosa que asombrada. Jasper la miraba con fijeza, sonriendo levemente, con un dejo de diversión. «Es un cínico», pensó ella. Era una verdadera pena. Pero quizá tuviera un buen motivo para serlo.

-¿Generalmente las mujeres buscan enredarse contigo?

Jasper había esperado una reacción de vergüenza por su parte, o de disgusto. Pero, en lugar de ello, lo estaba mirando con una ligera curiosidad.

-Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Supongo que las mujeres suelen hacer eso contigo -buscó un tenedor para darle la vuelta al filete-. Y supongo que tú estarás un poco harto de ello. Yo nunca he tenido esa experiencia. Generalmente los hombres buscan enredarse con mi hermana.

-Solo estás friendo un filete.

-Sí, ya lo sé. El tuyo.

-¿Tú no vas a comer?

-Oh, sí, pero yo nunca como tanta carne roja. Es malo para mi entrenamiento. Aunque espero que me darás un poquitín de tu filete. Toma -le entregó la ensaladera-. Lleva esto a la mesa pequeña que hay al lado de la ventana. Ya casi está todo.

La cena resultó buena. Incluso excelente. Y eso que, al principio, viéndola cocinar, Jasper había tenido sus dudas. La ensalada era una verdadera sinfonía de mil verduras distintas, a cada cual más sabrosa. Las patatas estaban salteadas con tiras de beicon y queso, y el filete estaba justo en el punto que más le gustaba. Y el vino era un poquito fuerte, lo suficiente. Alice todavía no se había acabado su primera copa. Comía apenas una fracción de lo que a Jasper le habría parecido normal, y parecía disfrutar de cada bocado, masticándolo muy lentamente.

-Come un poco más de filete -le ofreció, pero ella negó con la cabeza. En vez de eso, se sirvió más ensalada-. Me parece a mí que alguien con un trabajo como el tuyo debería comer bastante más para compensar tanto desgaste físico.

-Es preferible que los bailarines mantengan un peso más bajo de lo normal. En el fondo, más bien es un problema de comer las cosas adecuadas. Y eso es algo que odio -sonrió mientras picaba una hoja de lechuga con alfalfa-. No es que odie la comida sana. Me gusta la comida, y punto. En contadas ocasiones puedo llegar a meterme miles de calorías al cuerpo. Pero me aseguro de hacerlo siempre y cuando quiera celebrar algo.

-¿El qué?

-Por ejemplo cuando sale el sol después de varios días lloviendo. Esa ocasión se merece unas cuantas galletas de chocolate -se sirvió otra media copa de vino-. ¿A ti no te gustan las galletas de chocolate?

-Nunca las he asociado con ninguna celebración.

-Es que tú nunca has vivido una vida anormal.

-¿Consideras que tu vida es anormal?

-Yo no, pero miles de personas sí -apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó las manos debajo de la barbilla. Cuando la conversación era interesante, siempre se olvidaba de comer-. Dime, ¿cómo es tu vida?

La luz del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana estaba desapareciendo por momentos. Y lo poco que quedaba de ella parecía concentrarse en su melena, negra. Sus ojos, que le habían parecido tan francos e inocentes, brillaban en aquel instante como los de un gato: astutos y lánguidos a la vez, pensativos.

-No sé qué responder a eso.

-Bueno, voy a intentar adivinarlo. Posees un apartamento, probablemente con vistas a un parque -siguió picando la ensalada, sin dejar de observarlo-. Porcelana de Ming, figuras de Dresde, ese tipo de decoración. Pasas más tiempo en tu despacho que en casa. Muy responsable con tu negocio, dedicado por entero a tu trabajo. Mantienes relaciones superficiales con chicas, porque no tienes ni tiempo ni deseos de entablar una relación más profunda. Si tuvieras ocasión de hacerlo, frecuentarías más los museos y verías de vez en cuando alguna película europea. Prefieres los restaurantes franceses, discretos y elegantes.

Jasper sabía que no se estaba burlando de él. Pero, decididamente, parecía más divertida que impresionada. Un brillo de disgusto asomó a sus ojos, no tanto porque le hubiera disgustado su descripción sino por la facilidad con que había adivinado aquellos rasgos y costumbres de su carácter.

-Muy lista.

-Perdona -dijo Alice con una apresurada ceridad que hizo desaparecer por completo el disgusto que hubiera podido sentir Jasper-. Tengo la mala costumbre de observar a la gente y etiquetarla. Yo me pondría furiosa si alguien hiciera eso mismo conmigo -de repente se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿Me he acercado?

A Jasper le resultaba muy difícil resistirse a su buen humor.

-Lo suficiente.

Alice soltó una carcajada, agitando su melena, y encogió las piernas hasta quedar sentada en la posición del loto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has querido patrocinar un musical que tiene a una artista del striptease como protagonista?

-¿Puedo preguntarte yo a ti por qué has querido representar el papel de una bailarina de striptease?

-De acuerdo, te responderé yo primero. Es una obra magnífica. La música es estupenda, y el guión también. Me encanta el personaje de Mary. Ha tenido que endurecerse para sobrevivir, esforzándose al máximo. Quiere más, y lo consigue porque se lo merece. Su único problema es que se ha enamorado de ese chico. Y realmente llega a perder la cabeza por él. Después de eso, ya nada importa: ni el dinero, ni la posición, ni nada. En todo caso, al final todo termina bien. Y eso me gusta.

-Y fueron felices y comieron perdices.

-¿Tú no crees en los finales felices?

Algo pareció cerrarse en su expresión, rápidamente, de golpe.

-En un musical, sí.

-Creo que debería hablarte de mi hermana.

-¿La que tiene tanto éxito con los hombres?

-No, mi otra hermana. ¿Quieres pastel de postre? Te he comprado uno, y si te lo comes podrás ofrecerme a mí un poco. Sería una descortesía por mi parte rechazar ese ofrecimiento

Jasper maldijo para sus adentros: el atractivo de aquella mujer se estaba incrementando por segundos. Y eso que no era de su tipo, ni de su estilo.

-Me encantaría -sonrió.

Alice fue a la cocina y volvió con un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Mi hermana Bella estuvo casada con Jacob Black, el corredor de coches. ¿Has oído hablar de él?

-Sí -Jasper nunca había sido un apasionado de las carreras de coches, pero aquel nombre le sonaba-. Se mató hace unos años en un accidente.

-Su matrimonio no funcionaba. Fue una experiencia horrible para Bella. Tuvo que criar a sus dos hijos ella sola, en su granja de Virginia. Hace unos meses dio su autorización a un escritor para que hiciera una biografía de Black. Y el escritor se presentó en la granja -señaló el pastel-. ¿Vas a ofrecerme un poco?

Jasper cortó obediente un pedazo y se lo tendió.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?

-Se casó con el escritor hace cosa de un mes y medio -cuando sonrió de nuevo, se iluminó su rostro de alegría-. ¿Lo ves? Los finales felices no solamente tienen lugar en los musicales.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el segundo matrimonio de tu hermana sí funcionará?

-Esta vez no se ha equivocado -se inclinó hacia delante, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Mis hermanas y yo somos trillizas, así que nos conocemos bien. Cuando Bella se casó con Jacob, me entristecí. Por dentro yo sentía que aquello no era adecuado, que nunca podría funcionar. Solo podía esperar que estuviera equivocada. Pero cuando se casó con Edward, experimenté una sensación completamente distinta.

-¿Edward Massen?

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Escribió un libro sobre Richard Bailey. Richard trabajó para Discos Withlock durante veinte años. Llegué a conocerlo bastante bien mientras hacía su investigación.

-El mundo es un pañuelo.

-Sí -estaba atardeciendo y el cielo había adquirido un color rojizo, casi violeta. Los bailarines del piso superior habían dejado de practicar. Al otro lado del pasillo, se oía llorar a un bebé-. Dime, ¿por qué vives aquí?

-¿Aquí? -repitió, desconcertada-. ¿Y por qué no?

-Con tanto ruido, tanto bullicio...

-¿Y?

-Podrías trasladarte a un barrio residencial.

-¿Para qué? Conozco este barrio. Llevo siete años aquí. Está cerca de Broadway, y me viene muy bien para los ensayos y las clases. Y probablemente cerca de la mitad de los inquilinos del edifico son «gitanos» -al ver su expresión de sorpresa, se apresuró a explicarle-: «Bailarines gitanos», quiero decir -se levantó, riendo, y empezó a jugar con las hojas de la planta que tenía al lado de la ventana-. Bailarines que van de musical en musical, a la espera de su gran oportunidad, de triunfar. Yo tuve suerte. Lo que no significa que haya dejado de ser uno de esos «gitanos» -lo miró, preguntándose por qué le importaba tanto que llegara a comprenderla-. No se puede cambiar lo que uno es, Jasper. O, al menos, no se debería cambiar.

Jasper pensaba lo mismo. Siempre había sido de esa opinión. Era hijo de Edwin Withlock, uno de los grandes pioneros de la industria del disco. El mismo era un producto del éxito, de la riqueza y de la supervivencia. Estaba, como bien había adivinado Alice, absolutamente dedicado a su negocio, porque siempre había formado parte de su vida. Era impaciente, a veces implacable, y no perdía jamás el tiempo. Por eso carecía de sentido que estuviera allí en aquel instante, en aquel oscuro apartamento, con una mujer de ojos de gato y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Creo que estás matando esa planta -murmuró.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo hago -para su propia sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba emocionada. Había algo extraño en la forma en que la estaba mirando en aquel preciso momento. Algo en el tono de su voz, en la postura de su cuerpo. Podía equivocarse a la hora de interpretar una expresión, pero nunca un gesto corporal. Jasper estaba tenso, y ella también-. Sigo comprando plantas, y sigo matándolas.

-Demasiado sol -no había tenido intención de hacerlo. En un impulso, le rozó el dorso de una mano con los dedos-. Y demasiada agua. Se puede matar a las plantas tanto con la falta de cuidados como con un cuidado excesivo.

-Vaya, eso no se me había ocurrido -pronunció distraída, pensando en el extraño escalofrío que le atravesaba el brazo y continuaba luego a lo largo de su espalda-. Bueno, puedo ofrecerte un café. Té no tengo.

-Es igual, tengo que irme ya -era mentira: no tenía compromiso alguno. Pero Jasper era un superviviente, y sabía cuándo debía retirarse-. Me ha encantado la cena, Alice. Y la compañía.

-Me alegro -suspiró-. Ya la repetiremos en alguna ocasión.

Fue un impulso. Alice siempre funcionaba por medio de impulsos. No se lo pensó dos veces. Con exquisita ternura, posó las manos sobre sus hombros y le rozó los labios con los suyos. El beso duró menos de un segundo. Pero vibró con la fuerza de un huracán.

Por un instante Jasper sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Allí estaba otra vez aquel aroma tan suyo, tan seductor. Cuando ella se apartó, oyó su ligero jadeo de sorpresa y vio en sus ojos el mismo asombro que debía de reflejarse en los suyos.

Alice se sentía aturdida. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Quería más, pero dominó su deseo.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido -pronunció, aún más sorprendida por el temblor de su voz.

-Yo también -Jasper no estaba muy acostumbrado a dominarse. Pero en esa ocasión tuvo que hacerlo-. Buenas noches, Alice.

-Buenas noches -se quedó donde estaba mientras él abandonaba el apartamento. Luego, haciendo caso de lo que le pedía su propio cuerpo, se sentó. Su mirada se desvió hacia la planta de la ventana, que ya había empezado a amarillear.

Resultaba extraño. Pero lo cierto era que, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que había estado viviendo en la oscuridad. Al contrario que la planta.

* * *

**Wow que capitulo taaan interesante cierto? jejejeje**

**las recompense por lo corto del capitulo pasado verdaaa...**

**espero reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola que tal vamos? jeje espero que bien**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 7**

Alice podía sentir cómo se le iban calentando los músculos mientras se estiraba en la barra con el resto de bailarines. El instructor de ballet clásico iba dictando las posiciones: _plié, tendu, attitude_. Las piernas, los torsos, los brazos respondían en una repetición interminable.

La clase de la mañana era precisamente eso: repetición. Un continuo recordatorio para el cuerpo de que podía efectuar movimientos que le eran antinaturales, y hacerlo de manera continua, hasta interiorizarlos. No era necesario concentrarse demasiado. Alice tenía un cuerpo modelado en la disciplina. Su mente viajaba a otra parte, divagaba, sin por ello dejar de obedecer las órdenes que iba oyendo.

El instructor de ballet clásico iba dictando las posiciones: _plié, tendu, attitude_. Las piernas, los torsos, los brazos respondían en una repetición interminable.

_Grand pilé_. Se doblaban las rodillas, su cuerpo descendía lentamente hasta acuclillarse sobre los talones. Los músculos temblaban, hasta aceptar la postura. Se preguntó si Jasper ya estaría en su despacho, aunque faltaba todavía mucho para las nueve. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

_Attitude en avant_. Alzó una pierna, manteniéndola en un ángulo de noventa grados. Probablemente Jasper no pensaría nada de ella. Su mente estaría tan ocupada con citas y compromisos que no tendría tiempo ni para dedicarle un simple pensamiento.

_Battement fondu_. Llevó el otro pie detrás de la pierna sobre la que se apoyaba, doblándose al mismo tiempo. Gradual, lentamente, fue irguiéndose, sintiéndose la resistencia. No, no tendría tiempo para pensar en ella en esos momentos. Más tarde quizá, de camino a su casa. Tal vez mientras descansaba tomando alguna bebida, se acordaría de ella. Sí. Que se acordara de ella.

Terminó la serie y se desplazó al centro de la sala. Los ejercicios que acababa de practicar en la barra serían repetidos de nuevo. A una señal, se colocó en la quinta posición y empezó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Dos, dos, tres, cuatro.

Fuera estaba lloviendo. Podía ver cómo se empañaban los vidrios de las ventanas mientras se inclinaba y estiraba. Una lluvia cálida, pensó. Recordaba que había hecho calor cuando entró en clase aquella mañana. Esperaba que siguiera lloviendo cuando volviera a salir.

De niña, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pasear bajo la lluvia, para disfrutar de aquella sensación. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada, no dejaba de ser cierto que su familia y ella habían pasado más tiempo en salas de ensayos y estaciones de tren que en parques y columpios. Pero sus padres la habían compensado a ella y a sus hermanas con el regalo de su imaginación, de cuentos y de juegos, de historias maravillosas que, en sí, eran verdaderos tesoros, auténticos universos. Cuando se habían tenidos dos padres irlandeses tan imaginativos, el cielo era el único límite.

Habían aprendido tanto de ellos... La geografía la habían aprendido en la carretera, viajando. Ver el Mississipi había sido mucho mejor que leer sobre él. La gramática, la lengua, la literatura la habían aprendido en los libros y novelas preferidos que ellos les habían ido pasando. La matemática práctica había sido un problema de supervivencia. Su educación había sido tan poco convencional como su manera de disfrutar del ocio, pero aun así Alice se consideraba mejor formada y educada que la mayoría de la gente que conocía.

Alice no había echado de menos los parques, o los columpios. Su infancia había constituido su propio carrusel. Pero ahora, de adulta, rara vez desperdiciaba la oportunidad de pasear bajo la lluvia.

Era seguro que caminar bajo la lluvia no le gustaría a Jasper. De hecho, Alice dudaba incluso de que se le ocurriera hacerlo. Los dos eran como dos mundos separados: por nacimiento, por elección, por inclinaciones. Su pie derecho pasó al movimiento de _chassé_, hacia atrás, hacia delante, al lado. Repetir. Repetir. Jasper era un hombre lógico, sensato, algo inflexible. De otra manera, no era posible alcanzar tanto éxito en el mundo de los negocios. Pero nadie podría considerar lógico estirar el cuerpo hasta alcanzar posiciones antinaturales día tras día. Y nadie tampoco podría considerar sensato dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al mundo de los musicales y someter su vida a los caprichos del público. En cuanto a la inflexibilidad, quizá no había nada más inflexible que las exigencias que imponía a su propio cuerpo.

¿Pero por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper? No podía dejar de recordar el reflejo del sol del atardecer en su cabello, o la manera en que la había mirado, tan directa, intrigada y cínica. ¿Acaso no era una locura que una optimista como ella se viera tan atraída por un cínico como él? Claro que sí. Pero Alice había cometido más de una locura.

Habían compartido un único beso. Nada más. Jasper ni siquiera la había abrazado. Sus bocas no habían llegado a fundirse con pasión. Y, aun así, Alice había evocado aquel mágico instante una y otra vez. Tenía la sospecha, incluso la seguridad, de que no había sido indiferente a aquel contacto. Se esforzó por revivir aquella mágica sensación, por volver a experimentarla. Y al hacerlo, sintió un calor que nada tenía que ver con el del ejercicio que estaba haciendo. Su pulso, acelerado ya por el esfuerzo físico, incrementó su velocidad.

Resultaba asombroso que el recuerdo de una simple sensación pudiera desencadenar un efecto semejante. Sumergiéndose en una serie de pirouettes, se recuperó y procuró concentrarse en su clase.

Con el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha, Alice se puso un peto de color amarillo, con remiendos de colores. Las duchas de la sala de ensayos estaban llenas de vapor y del aroma a colonia y polvos de talco. Una mujer alta, desnuda de cintura para arriba, estaba sentada en una esquina dándose un masaje en un tobillo.

-Te agradezco de verdad que me recomendaras estas clases -Wanda, resplandeciente con unos vaqueros y un suéter que parecía adaptarse a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, se estaba recogiendo el cabello en un moño-. Son más duras que las otras que estaba recibiendo. Y cinco dólares más baratas.

-La maestra tiene una especial debilidad por los «gitanos» -Alice se hallaba sentada a horcajadas en un banco, secándose la melena.

-Eres un encanto. No todo-el mundo que ha llegado a tu posición es tan amable y generoso con la gente como nosotros.

-Vamos, Wanda...

Wanda se colocó la última horquilla mientras miraba a Alice en el espejo.

-Tú vas en cabeza, y no me niegues que no es nada agradable sentir que los recién llegados te van pisando los talones...

-Me sirve de estímulo. ¿Dónde has conseguido esos pendientes?

Wanda terminó de abrocharse sus largos pendientes de color rojo brillante, que casi le llegaban hasta los hombros.

-En una tienda de la Village. Me costaron cinco setenta y cinco.

Alice se levantó del banco y se acercó a Wanda.

-¿Los tenían en azul?

-Probablemente. ¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan.

-Te los cambio por esa sudadera que te he visto algunos días, toda llena de ojos.

-Trato hecho -aceptó Alice de inmediato-. Te la llevaré al ensayo.

-Genial. ¿Sabes? Pareces feliz.

-Lo soy.

-Quiero decir que pareces feliz… por un hombre.

Arqueando una ceja, Alice se miró en el espejo. Limpia de maquillaje, su cutis brillaba rebosante de salud y frescura. Tenía los labios llenos, delicadamente contorneados sin necesidad de carmín alguno. Era una pena que no tuviera las pestañas tan largas como su hermana Rosalie.

-Feliz por un hombre -repitió Alice, como paladeando la expresión-. La verdad es que he conocido a uno.

-Lo sabía. ¿Es guapo?

-Maravillosamente guapo. Tiene unos ojos grises increíbles. Grises de verdad.

-Hablemos de su cuerpo.

Alice estalló en carcajadas mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Pensó que las dos se estaban convirtiendo en buenas amigas. Aceleradamente.

-Esbelto, hombros anchos. Supongo que tiene buenos músculos.

-¿Lo supones?

-No lo he visto desnudo.

-Bueno, cariño, ¿y a qué esperas?

-Solo hemos cenado juntos. Creo que estaba interesado. Discretamente interesado.

-No es un bailarín, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Mejor -Wanda comenzó a quitarse los pendientes-. Los bailarines siempre son unos pésimos maridos. Lo sé por experiencia.

-Bueno, yo no estoy pensando en casarme con él... -pronunció Alice, y de repente abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Has estado casada con un bailarín?

-Hace cinco años. Estuvimos juntos en el coro de Pippin -le entregó los pendientes-. El problema fue que, antes de que terminara la obra, se había olvidado de sus votos matrimoniales. Y de que llevaba una alianza en el dedo.

-Lo siento, Wanda.

-Bah, fue una lección -repuso, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca te apresures a comprometerte con un hombre guapo y seductor. A no ser que esté forrado de dinero. ¿El tuyo está forrado?

-Oh... supongo que sí.

-Entonces no lo dejes escapar. Si la cosa no funciona, siempre podrás compensar el disgusto con una buena tajada.

-¿Sabes? No creo que seas tan cínica como te gusta aparentar -Alice le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-. ¿Sufriste mucho?

-Bastante -a Wanda le resultaba extraño, pero aquello era algo que jamás antes había reconocido ante nadie que no fuera ella misma-. Digamos que aprendí que ningún matrimonio funciona, a no ser que los dos jueguen bajo las mismas reglas. ¿Y si desayunamos juntas?

-No puedo -bajó la mirada a la planta de su casa, que tenía bajo el banco. Se estaba marchitando-. Tengo que entregar algo.

-¿Te refieres a esa planta? -sonrió Wanda-. Parece que necesita un entierro decente.

-Lo que necesita... -la corrigió Alice mientras se ponía sus nuevos pendientes-... es una dosis equilibrada de cuidados.

* * *

**Cuentenme que tal les sta pareciendo la historia? jeje nc ustedes pero a mi me encantaaaa jejeje**

**me meresco reviews cierto?**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola espero les guste el capi de hoy jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

Jasper no había dejado de pensar en ella. Estaba acostumbrado a que absolutamente nada interfiriera en su agenda de actividades... especialmente una bailarina alocada y excéntrica que tenía colgado en su casa un letrero de neón rosa con su nombre. No tenían nada en común. Se había dicho eso repetidamente la noche antes, cuando había sido incapaz de dormir. Alice no tenía nada que pudiera atraerlo. Excepto aquellos ojos dorados, del color de la miel. O aquella risa que seguía resonando durante horas en su mente...

Prefería las mujeres sofisticadas, elegantes. Las mujeres con las que solía salir no picaban la comida de su plato. Iban a ver musicales, no actuaban en ellos.

¿Pero por qué, después de haber visto a Alice Cullen tan solo un par de veces, las mujeres con las que solía salir le parecían ahora mortalmente aburridas? Se esforzó por concentrarse en los datos de ventas que tenía delante. Nunca había salido con una mujer simplemente por su apariencia. Deseaba y buscaba conversaciones inteligentes, intereses comunes, humor, estilo... Mujeres con las que pudiera comentar durante una cena la última exposición de pintura del Metropolitan, por ejemplo.

Y lo que evitaba escrupulosamente era relacionarse con mujeres del mundo del espectáculo. Las respetaba y admiraba, pero socialmente guardaba las distancias. Como máximo responsable de Discos Withlock trataba constantemente a cantantes, músicos, agentes, representantes. Discos Withlock no era un negocio cualquiera. Y para su padre tampoco lo había sido. Era una organización que producía lo mejor en música, desde Bach hasta rock, marcada con el sello del talento y la calidad.

Jasper había frecuentado a los músicos desde que era un niño. Creía comprender sus necesidades, sus ambiciones, sus puntos vulnerables. Por eso, en su tiempo libre, prefería la compañía de personas menos complicadas. Sus propias ambiciones ya eran lo suficientemente intensas. Discos Withlock se encontraba en la cumbre del éxito, y Jasper estaba empeñado en que siguiera allí. No solo por su padre, sino por él mismo. Y si, como sucedía a menudo, tenía que trabajar diez horas al día con y para la gente del espectáculo, prefería pasar su tiempo libre con otro tipo de gente.

Pero, aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en Alice. Hizo a un lado sus cuentas y se volvió para contemplar la panorámica de la ciudad que se divisaba desde su ventana. La lluvia lo había cubierto todo con un velo gris. Alice Cullen no parecía haber desarrollado el escudo protector, de puro cinismo, que su profesión generalmente requería. Estaba alcanzando el éxito, pero no parecía nada envanecida. ¿Sería realmente tan fresca e inocente como aparentaba?

Sin embargo... ¿qué podía importarle eso a él?

Había cenado con ella... una corta y sencilla cena. Habían mantenido una interesante, y en cierto sentido íntima conversación. Habían compartido un breve y amistoso beso... que no había podido excitarlo más.

Se sentía atraído. No era inmune a los encantos de una mujer. Era natural que sintiera curiosidad por Alice, con su extraña filosofía y su original forma de vida. No había mal alguno en desear verla de nuevo. Sí, descolgaría el teléfono y la llamaría. Podrían volver a cenar... pero en esa ocasión según sus términos. Antes de que acabara la velada, llegaría a descubrir lo que tanto le atraía de ella.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta. Y Jasper esbozó una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

-Llueve demasiado para un partido de golf, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego -grande como un oso, Edwin Withlock entró en el despacho y se dejó caer en una silla-. De todas formas, el golf puede llegar a aburrirme mortalmente. Y ya sabes que si no me dejo caer por aquí de vez en cuando, empiezo a sentirme viejo...

-Ya. Te comprendo perfectamente -Jasper se recostó en su sillón y estudió los rasgos duros, fuertes de su padre.

Durante cerca de veinte años, la compañía había estado en manos de Edwin. Hasta entonces, todas las decisiones habían sido suyas. Y, sin embargo, no sentía el menor arrepentimiento o envidia al ver a su hijo sentado detrás de su escritorio. Porque era precisamente por eso por lo que había trabajado durante tantos años.

-¿Sabes? Se habla mucho de esa chica. Me gustaría que Dorsey produjera su primer álbum con nosotros.

Jasper sonrió. La intuición de su padre era, como siempre, infalible.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Sigo pensando que deberías abrirte un despacho aquí -alzó una mano antes de que su padre pudiera replicar algo-. Pero no quiero decir con eso que tengas que atarte a un horario regular, como antes.

-Nunca en toda mi vida he tenido un horario regular -señaló Edwin.

-Bueno, pues irregular entonces. Creo que Discos Withlock debería seguir contando con Edwin Withlock.

-Gracias, pero ya cuenta contigo -entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo, lanzando a su hijo una mirada directa y tranquila. Se comunicaban perfectamente sin palabras-. No es que no piense que te venga bien un consejo de este viejo de cuando en cuando. Lo que pasa es que ahora eres tú quien está al mando. Y el barco navega con rumbo firme y constante.

-Ya sabes que jamás te fallaría.

-Soy muy consciente de ello, Jasper. Eres consciente de que no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.

-Papá... -pronunció, emocionado.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, o más bien empezar, apareció su secretaria con una bandeja de café y pastelillos.

-Hola, Hannah. Me alegro de verte.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Withlock. Vaya, veo que ha perdido un par de kilos. Lo encuentro estupendamente.

Hannah le hizo un rápido guiño de complicidad a Jasper. Después de doce años trabajando en la empresa, era la única persona de la plantilla que se atrevía a bromear con su padre.

-Eres una malvada. En realidad he ganado más de dos -en cualquier caso aquello no parecía preocuparlo, porque se sirvió varios pastelillos de la bandeja.

-Pues le sientan muy bien, señor Withlock -y se dirigió a Jasper, al tiempo que le dejaba una taza en el escritorio-: A las once y media tiene una entrevista con Mckenzie en el departamento de Ventas. ¿Quiere que la programe para otra hora?

-Por mí que no sea -se apresuró a señalar Edwin.

Jasper miró su reloj e hizo un rápido cálculo mental.

-De acuerdo, lo veré a las once y media, Hannah. Gracias.

-Diablo de mujer -exclamó Edwin con la boca llena, una vez que la secretaria se hubo marchado-. Hiciste bien al tomarla como secretaria tuya cuando me jubilé.

-Dudo que Discos Withlock pudiera funcionar sin Hannah -Jasper desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, pensando en otra mujer.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Jazz?

-¿Mmm? -volviendo a la realidad, levantó su taza de café-. Los datos de ventas parecen buenos. Creo que te llevarás una agradable sorpresa cuando veas el balance de fin de año.

Edwin no tenía ninguna duda. Jasper era un producto de su mente, de su corazón. Por eso sabía que le sucedía algo.

-Tengo la impresión de que no son precisamente datos de ventas lo que tienes en el cerebro.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo responder a su pregunta pero evitándola al mismo tiempo.

-He estado pensando bastante en el musical que decidimos patrocinar.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No, en absoluto. He mantenido varias reuniones con el productor y el director. Incluso he asistido a un par de ensayos. Tengo el presentimiento de que será un gran éxito. Ahora estamos trabajando en la producción y en un estudio de mercado para la salida del álbum.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que me mantuvieras al tanto de los detalles.

-Sabes que no hace falta que me lo pidas.

-Sí, te lo pido -lo corrigió-. Porque tú estás al mando. Lo que pasa es que tengo cierto interés en esta obra.

-Todavía no me has explicado por qué.

Edwin sonrió antes de morder otro pastelillo.

-Es una vieja historia. ¿Ya conoces a Alice Cullen?

Jasper arqueó las cejas, asombrado. ¿Cómo podía su padre haberle adivinado el pensamiento de aquella manera?

-Bueno, de hecho... -de repente sonó el botón del intercomunicador-. ¿Sí, Hannah?

-Siento molestarlo, señor Withlock, pero una joven ha venido a verlo. Dice que quiere entregarle algo.

-Hazte cargo tú, por favor, Hannah.

-Prefiere entregárselo personalmente. Se llama... Alice.

-¿Alice? Hazla entrar.

Empapada por la lluvia, con la planta en una mano y la bolsa de baile en la otra, Alice entró en el despacho.

-Siento molestarte, Jasper. Es que he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y decidí regalarte esta planta antes de asesinarla. Siempre siento una culpa enorme cuando mato otra planta, y pensé que tú podrías ahorrarme el disgusto...

Edwin se levantó al verla, y Alice interrumpió su confusa explicación.

-Hola -le sonrió-. Ya sé que estoy interrumpiendo, pero la verdad es que es un asunto de vida o muerte -dejó la planta mojada sobre la mesa de roble de Jasper-. Si se muere no me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero, si sobrevive, házmelo saber. Gracias -y con una última y radiante sonrisa, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Alice -ahora que ya le había dejado oportunidad de decir algo, Jasper también se levantó-, me gustaría presentarte a mi padre. Edwin Withlock, Alice Cullen.

-Oh -su primer impulso fue tenderle la mano, pero luego se arrepintió-. Estoy empapada -se disculpó, sonriendo-. Me alegro de conocerlo.

-Encantado -exclamó Edwin-. Toma asiento.

-Oh, no puedo, de verdad. Estoy empapada.

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, Edwin la tomó del brazo y la hizo sentarse en una de las cómodas sillas que había al lado del escritorio.

-Te he visto actuar. Admiro mucho tu trabajo.

-Gracias -no se sentía en absoluto turbada, a pesar de hallarse en presencia de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes del país. Encontraba muy atractivo su rostro de rasgos duros, aunque por mucho que se esforzaba, no podía encontrarle ningún parecido con el de su hijo.

-¿Te apetece un café, Alice? -le preguntó Jasper.

-Oh, ya no tomo café. Preferiría un té con miel, si tienes.

-Toma un pastelillo -le ofreció Edwin.

-Gracias. ¿Sabe? Todos nos estábamos preguntando si le apetecería alguna vez pasarse por los ensayos, señor Withlock.

-Ya se me había ocurrido. Precisamente Jasper y yo estábamos hablando de la obra. El cree que será un éxito. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Creo que me traería mala suerte decir eso, así que prefiero contenerme por el momento mordió un pastelillo, y miró agradecida a Hannah cuando entró para servirle un té-. Porque si fracasa, me temo que tendría que volver a mi antiguo trabajo de camarera.

-Aprecio tu buen juicio -comentó Edwin, dándole una palmadita en una mano-. Según mi punto de vista, si un Cullen no sabe cuándo un número tiene o no éxito, entonces nadie más lo sabe al ver su sonrisa de asombro, se inclinó hacia ella-. Yo conocí a tus padres.

-¿De veras? -el rostro de Alice se iluminó de placer, olvidado el pastelillo-. No recuerdo que ninguno de los dos me hablara sobre ello.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo acababa de empezar en el negocio, y estaba a la búsqueda de talentos y de dinero. Conocí a tus padres aquí mismo, en Nueva York. Eran mis primeros momentos, los más difíciles. Y ellos me dejaron dormir en un colchón, en la habitación de hotel en la que os hospedabais. Nunca lo he olvidado.

Alice lanzó una elocuente mirada a su alrededor.

-Bueno, pues ha acabado triunfando, señor Withlock.

Edwin se echó a reír.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise devolverles el favor de alguna forma. Les prometí que lo haría. De eso hace ya unos veinticinco años. Tus hermanas y tú aún estabais en pañales. Creo que incluso una vez ayudé a tu madre a cambiarte el pañal. Ah, y también recuerdo que tenías un hermano. Un diablillo.

-Lo sigue siendo.

-Cantaba como un ángel. ¿Qué fue de él?

-Para el tremendo disgusto de mi padre, Garrett decidió dedicarse a viajar. Optó por seguir un diferente camino.

-Tus hermanas y tú teníais un grupo, ¿no?

Alice no sabía si reír o avergonzarse de aquel recuerdo.

-Sí... las trillizas Cullen.

-Yo quería ofreceros un contrato -la informó Edwin, y vio que abría mucho los ojos, sorprendida-. Es verdad. Pero, por aquel tiempo, Bella se casó.

¿Un contrato con Discos Withlock? Alice recordó aquellos tiempos y se imaginó por un instante la alegría que se hubieran llevado. Sus sueños hechos realidad.

-¿Lo sabía papá?

-Sí. Hablé con él.

-Dios mío -sacudió la cabeza-. Debió de apenarse mucho al ver desperdiciada esa oportunidad... pero jamás nos dijo nada. Pobre papá.

-Estaba tan orgulloso de vosotras...

-Es usted un gran hombre, señor Withlock. Entonces, lo de patrocinar la obra... ¿es una manera de pagar el favor que le hicieron mis padres de prestarle un simple colchón?

-Sí. Una compensación que le proporcionará a mi empresa buenos beneficios. Me gustaría volver a ver a tus padres, Alice.

-Yo me encargaré de eso -se levantó, consciente de que no podía llegar tarde a los ensayos-. No quería monopolizar la visita con tu padre, Jasper, pero...

-No te disculpes. Ha sido sumamente ilustrativo. Y enriquecedor.

Alice lo observó. Parecía tan formal así, detrás del escritorio, en aquel despacho tan lujoso...

-Recuerda que es la segunda vez que terminamos reconociendo que el mundo es un pañuelo.

-Es verdad.

-Te llevarás la planta, ¿no?

Jasper la miró. Tenía un aspecto lamentable.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-Mejor, porque las promesas me ponen nerviosa. Cuando las haces, siempre tienes que cumplirlas -suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que debería irse pero sin decidirse del todo a hacerlo-. ¿Sabes? Tu despacho es justo como me lo había imaginado. De una elegancia... organizada. Te sienta bien. Gracias por el té. Ya nos veremos.

Quería tocarla. El mismo se sorprendió de tener que luchar contra el impulso de rodear el escritorio y abrazarla.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Qué te parece el viernes? -le preguntó Alice, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿El viernes?

-El viernes estoy libre -ahora que ya se había decidido, procuró no arrepentirse-. Después del ensayo.

Jasper estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza. En aquel instante no recordaba los compromisos que tenía para ese día. Ni sabía qué responderle a una mujer que le había hecho una proposición semejante con tanta inocencia. En cualquier caso, se alegraba infinitamente de que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Dónde?

-En el Centro Rockefeller -esbozó una sonrisa radiante-. A las siete. Y ahora me voy, que no quiero llegar tarde -se volvió hacia Edwin-. Me alegro muchísimo de haberlo conocido -con su frescura habitual, le plantó dos besos en las mejillas-. Adiós.

-Adiós, Alice -Edwin esperó a que se hubiera marchado antes de dirigirse a su hijo. Muy pocas veces tenía el privilegio de ver esa expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro-. El hombre que se decida a cabalgar sobre un huracán como ese, puede hacer una de dos cosas: o darse un batacazo o disfrutar de lo lindo -sonriendo, tomó el último pastelillo-. Que me aspen si yo no disfrutaría como un condenado.

* * *

**Hello q tal les parecio? A poco no estuvo bueno?**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola jeje se que me tardado en subir loq pasa esq stoy en examenes y no me da tiempo jejeje mucho estudio jeje pero aki les traigo este cap que espero disfruten**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

Jasper se preguntó si Alice lo habría hechizado con algún embrujo. Alice Cullen no parecía ser lo que la mayoría de la gente entendía por una hechicera, pero esa era la explicación más razonable para el hecho de que estuviera merodeando por los alrededores del Centro Rockefeller aquella húmeda y calurosa tarde de viernes. Sobre todo cuando en aquel preciso instante debería haber estado cenando tranquilamente en su casa antes de concentrarse en los papeles que todavía llevaba en su maletín.

El tráfico era especialmente denso en la Quinta Avenida. Los peatones caminaban apresurados, como nómadas desorientados a la búsqueda de un oasis. Jasper observó distraído cómo unos niños intentaban vender a los transeúntes claveles a dólar. Pero aunque alcanzaba a oír retazos de su conversación, no se molestó en escucharlos. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué había aceptado citarse con ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta era lo suficientemente obvia. Había querido verla. Negarlo carecía de sentido. Alice excitaba su... curiosidad, reflexionó Jasper, incapaz de encontrar un término más adecuado. Una mujer como ella no podía menos que excitar la curiosidad de cualquiera. Era una mujer que había alcanzado el éxito, aunque no se vanagloriara de ello. Era atractiva, aunque rara vez se servía de su hermosura. Tenía una mirada sincera. Sí, Alice era en sí una curiosidad, una rareza.

¿Pero por qué diablos no había tenido unos reflejos más rápidos para sugerirle que se citaran en un lugar más... conveniente?

Un grupo de quinceañeras pasó a su lado, riendo. Una de ellas se volvió para mirarlo y le susurró algo a su compañera. Se alzó otro coro de risas antes de que se perdieran en la multitud. Un vendedor de helados hizo un buen negocio con un grupo de oficinistas que acusaban especialmente los efectos del fuerte calor reinante. A un bloque de distancia de allí, resonó la sirena de una ambulancia, pero nadie se molestó en mirar. Jasper podía sentir cómo se le iba empapando de sudor el cuello de la camisa. Su reloj marcaba las siete y veinte.

Ya casi había perdido la paciencia cuando la vio. ¿Por qué parecía destacar tanto entre toda la gente que la rodeaba? Era extraño. Caminaba con una gracia especial. Rápido, pero como si lo hiciera lentamente.

-Lo siento -le dijo nada más verlo-. Parece que siempre me estoy disculpando por llegar, tarde. Perdí el autobús, pero luego pensé que era mejor que me fuera a casa a cambiarme después del ensayo, porque supuse que te presentarías vestido de traje -lo miró con una radiante y satisfecha sonrisa-. Y tenía razón.

Lucía un vestido de falda amplia, con un verdadero arco iris de colores que le daba un aire de gitana. A su alrededor, todo el mundo parecía ir vestido de tonos grises.

-Pudiste haber tomado un taxi -murmuró Jasper.

-Oh, nunca he tenido esa costumbre -con toda naturalidad, lo tomó del brazo y echó a andar-. Apuesto a que te estarás muriendo de hambre con tanta espera. Conozco una estupenda pizzería...

Pero Jasper la interrumpió mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

-Yo invito. Seguro que podemos cenar algo mejor que una pizza.

Alice se quedó impresionada al ver que lograba parar un taxi al primer intento. No discutió cuando oyó que daba al conductor una dirección de Park Avenue, en una zona muy lujosa de la ciudad.

-Por cierto -le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Me cae muy bien tu padre.

-Te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿No es una maravillosa casualidad que conociera a mis padres? Qué extraño que papá nunca nos hablara de Edwin.

-Quizá se olvidara de él...

-No lo creo -repuso Alice, soltando una carcajada-. Mi padre tiene una memoria prodigiosa. Más bien lo sorprendente es que tu padre se acordara todavía de aquel detalle, ¿no te parece?

Jasper estaba de acuerdo. Edwin había conocido a cientos y cientos de personas. ¿Por qué habría de acordarse con tanta exactitud de un par de artistas que le habían dado cobijo por una sola noche?

-Lo cierto es que tus padres le causaron una gran impresión -pronunció Jasper, pensando en voz alta.

-Son estupendos. ¡Hey! -exclamó cuando el taxi se detuvo a la puerta de un selecto restaurante francés-. Yo no suelo frecuentar esta zona.

-¿Por qué? No está lejos de tu casa.

-Todo lo que necesito está concentrado en un área muy pequeña -habría salido del taxi por su propio pie si Jasper no le hubiera tomado la mano para ayudarla galantemente a bajar-. Generalmente no dispongo de tiempo para salir con hombres. Y cuando lo hago, es con hombres cuyo francés se limita a las posturas del ballet.

Se detuvo en seco mientras Jasper le abría la puerta.

-Vaya. Me temo que ese comentario no ha sido de buen gusto, ¿verdad?

-Así es -respondió él, una vez dentro-. Pero sospecho que te da igual.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un insulto. En cualquier caso, ya lo averiguaré más tarde. Los insultos me ponen de mal humor, y no quiero estropearme a mí misma la cena -bromeó Alice.

-Ah, monsieur Withlock.

Jean-Paul -Jasper saludó cordialmente al maitre-. No he reservado mesa. Espero que tenga sitio para nosotros.

-Por supuesto que sí. Síganme, por favor.

Era precisamente el tipo de restaurante que Alice había esperado que frecuentaría Jasper. De una sobria elegancia, en absoluto ostentosa. Los cuadros en tonos pastel le daban un aire tranquilo, relajante.

-¿Champán, señor Withlock?

-¿Alice? -inquirió recibiendo la lista de vinos pero dejándole la decisión a ella.

-Siempre resulta difícil negarse al champán -respondió, lanzándole al maitre una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias, Jean Paul -dijo Jasper, devolviéndole la lista después de elegir.

-Qué bonito -comentó Alice, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Sabes? No esperaba que fueras a traerme a un lugar como este.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo sé. Y por eso me gusta verte, porque nunca sé lo que esperar. Me preguntaba si volverías a asistir a algún ensayo.

Jasper no quería admitir que había sentido ese deseo, pero que lo había dominado porque aquel no era su terreno.

-No creo que sea necesario. Yo no tengo nada que aportar a la obra. Mi objetivo son los resultados económicos.

-Entiendo -repuso muy seria, y empezó a trazar un dibujo imaginario en el mantel de lino-. Discos Withlock necesita que la obra sea un éxito para poder amortizar su inversión. Y un éxito vende más álbumes.

-Naturalmente. Y estamos convencidos de que la obra se encuentra en buenas manos.

-Vaya, eso debería reconfortarme...

El champán llegó en aquel momento, y Alice observó en silencio todo el ritual. 'La muestra de la etiqueta, el rápido y hábil descorchado de la botella, la primera prueba... hasta que el camarero sirvió el burbujeante vino en las dos copas de tallo largo. Después de brindar, tomó un pequeño sorbo, saboreándolo a placer.

-Maravilloso. La última vez que tomé champán fue en la fiesta que me organizaron cuando dejé El parque de Suzannah, pero lo cierto es que no era tan bueno como este.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué?

-Dejar la obra.

Antes de responder, bebió otro sorbo.

-Me entregué todo lo que pude a ese papel, y lo agoté -se encogió de hombros-. Había llegado la hora de cambiar. Yo soy una persona inquieta, Jasper.

-¿No te gusta la seguridad?

-Dados mis antecedentes, la seguridad no se encuentra en mi lista de prioridades. Además, si se encuentra en algún sitio es en uno mismo. En el interior de nuestro ser.

Jasper conocía demasiado bien a la gente inquieta del mundo en el que se movía. Hombres y mujeres que se desplazaban constantemente de lugar, sin alcanzar nunca la satisfacción.

-Alguien podría interpretar esa inquietud como que te aburres rápidamente de las cosas.

Algo en su tono la hizo ponerse a la defensiva, pero no tuvo más remedio que contestar con la sinceridad que la caracterizaba.

-Yo nunca me aburro. ¿Cómo podría aburrirme? Hay tantas cosas de las que disfrutar...

Sin saber por qué, tuvo el presentimiento de que Jasper la estaba probando. ¿O acaso se estaba probando a sí mismo?

-No puedo pensar en nada en lo que haya perdido todo interés. No, miento. Sí, aquel enorme cojín en forma de gato, carísimo; creía que me encantaba, pero cuando lo compré y me lo llevé a mi casa descubrí que era horrible. Aunque supongo que no te refieres a eso, ¿verdad?

-No -la observó mientras tomaba un sorbo de champán-. No me refería a eso.

-Yo creo que es más bien un problema de diferentes enfoques -deslizó un dedo por el borde de su copa-. Un hombre como tú organiza su propia rutina, y luego tiene que vivir de acuerdo con ella todos los días porque hay mucha gente que depende de tu responsabilidad. Yo también tengo que organizarme una rutina, a un nivel básico, pero el resto tiene que cambiar, fluctuar constantemente, si no quiero volverme loca. Tú, que siempre has trabajando en el mundo de los artistas, deberías comprender eso.

-Claro que lo comprendo -sonrió mientras levantaba su copa.

-¿Te gustan los artistas?

-En algunos aspectos, sí -admitió Jasper, de buena gana-. En otros me desquician y desconciertan, pero eso no quiere decir que no los admire.

-Ya. O sea que, en tu opinión, todos están un poco locos.

-Absolutamente -respondió, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-Me gustas, Jasper -le puso una mano sobre la suya, con gesto fraternal-. Pero es una pena que no tengas más ilusiones.

No le preguntó por lo que había querido decir. No estaba muy seguro de desear saberlo. La conversación cesó cuando el camarero les entregó los menús.

-Vaya. Esto sí que es un problema -musitó Alice una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos.

-¿No te gusta la comida francesa?

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Me encanta la comida italiana, la armenia, la india... Ese es el problema.

-Antes estabas dispuesta a comerte una pizza -le recordó él-. Me extraña que te preocupen ahora las calorías.

-Oh, solo pretendía comer un pedazo y disfrutar del olor del resto -se mordió el labio inferior-. Bien, tengo dos opciones. Puedo pedir solamente una ensalada y frustrarme a mí misma. O puedo señalar este momento como una celebración y olvidarme de la dieta.

-Yo puedo recomendarte las cotelettes de saumon.

-¿De veras? -bajó la carta para mirarlo con toda seriedad.

-Absolutamente.

-Jasper, soy una mujer adulta e independiente. Por lo que se refiere a la comida, sin embargo, a menudo tengo un apetito tan voraz como el de una niña de doce años en una pastelería. Así que voy a ponerme en tus manos -cerró la carta y la hizo a un lado-. Con la condición de que entiendas que solo puedo comer así un par de veces al año, si no quiero rodar por el escenario como una albóndiga.

-Entendido -aceptó Jasper, y por razones en las' que ni siquiera él quiso profundizar, la obsequió con la cena más maravillosa y suculenta de toda su vida.

No quedó decepcionado con ella. Alice comió lentamente, paladeándolo todo, con un disfrute sensual que Jasper había olvidado que podía encontrarse en la comida.

-Sencillamente espléndida -exclamó Alice en un determinado momento, alzando su copa-. Te felicito por tu elección. Prueba esto.

Deseosa de compartir su placer con él, le acercó el tenedor a la boca. Jasper se tensó de pronto. Había disfrutado contemplándola, pero de repente acababa de descubrir que lo que realmente deseaba era probarla a ella, lentamente, con la misma delicia con la que estaba paladeando los múltiples y exquisitos sabores de su plato.

Jasper abrió la boca. Mientras saboreaba aquel bocado, la miró a los ojos. Y descubrió en ellos un brillo de inteligencia, mezclado con una curiosidad intensamente erótica.

-Está muy rico.

-Los bailarines piensan demasiado en la comida. Eso es un verdadero problema.

-Una vez me dijiste que siempre teníais hambre.

En realidad, Jasper no estaba hablando de comida. Alice tomó un sorbo de champán.

-Empezamos a disciplinamos ya desde niños. Renunciamos a salir con frecuencia, a las fiestas, a ver la televisión, incluso a las clases. Y así llegamos a la edad adulta.

-Muchos sacrificios.

-Los que sean necesarios.

-¿Y merecen la pena?

-Sí -sonrió, ya más cómoda una vez pasado aquel momento de especial excitación-. Incluso los peores sacrificios merecen la pena.

Jasper se echó hacia atrás en su silla, como si quisiera distanciarse lo máximo posible de ella. Alice lo advirtió, preguntándose si habría percibido la tensión que acababa de reverberar entre los dos.

-¿Qué significa el éxito para ti?

-Cuando tenías dieciséis años, se resumía con una sola palabra: Broadway -suspiró-. Y, de alguna forma, eso sigue siendo así.

-Entonces ya lo has conseguido.

No lo comprendía. Pero tampoco Alice había esperado que lo hiciera.

-Me siento una triunfadora porque me digo a mí misma que la obra va a ser un gran éxito. Nunca me permito desanimarme. Es como llevar unas gafas de cristales rosas todo el rato. Tú, en cambio, eres realista. Supongo que me gustas por lo diferente que eres de mí. Yo prefiero fingir.

-No puedes mantenerte en un trabajo a fuerza de ilusiones.

-¿Qué me dices de tu vida personal?

-Con eso tampoco.

Interesada, se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque solo puedes sobrevivir y hacer que las cosas funcionen si sabes diferenciar lo que es real de lo que no lo es.

-A mí me gusta pensar que puedo hacer realidad las cosas.

-¡Withlock!

Con el ceño fruncido, Jasper alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre alto y desgarbado, vestido con una llamativa chaqueta amarilla y una corbata verde, avanzando hacia él.

* * *

**Holaaaa jeje que tal les parecio el capi? espero que biien jeje**

**reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola espero disfruten el cap jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

-¡Withlock!

Con el ceño fruncido, Jasper alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre alto y desgarbado, vestido con una llamativa chaqueta amarilla y una corbata verde, avanzando hacia él.

-Shelby. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien -el recién llegado lanzó a Alice una detenida mirada-. Me temo que estoy interrumpiendo. No es por utilizar un truco tan viejo, pero... ¿no nos hemos visto antes? -le preguntó a Alice.

-No -respondió ella mientras le tendía la mano, con la simpatía que la caracterizaba.

-Alice Cullen, Allen Shelby -los presentó Jasper.

-¿Alice Cullen? Es un verdadero placer -exclamó encantado Shelby, estrechándole la mano. Vi dos veces El parque de Suzannah.

El contacto de su mano no le produjo buenas vibraciones, pero intentó sobreponerse a esa sensación. Detestaba juzgar con precipitación a la gente.

-He oído que Withlock se está zambullendo en Broadway, Jasper.

-De momento solo está merodeando un poco -Jasper le sirvió a Alice el resto del champán-. Allen está al frente de Discos Galloway.

-Somos cordiales competidores -le aseguró Shelby, y Alice tuvo la clara impresión de que aquel tipo no dudaría en cortarle la garganta a Jasper a la menor oportunidad-. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de editar un álbum en solitario, Alice?

-Esta es una confesión muy poco apropiada para hacerla ante un productor de discos, pero ahí va: cantar nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

-Si Jasper no te convence de lo contrario, ven a yerme.

Le puso una mano en el hombro a Jasper mientras hablaba. Alice volvió a decirse que no le gustaban aquellas manos. No podía evitarlo.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme un rato a charlar contigo -continuó Shelby, ignorando el hecho evidente de que no lo habían invitado-, pero un cliente me está esperando para cenar. Saluda de mi parte a tu padre, Jasper -se dirigió luego a Alice-. Y piensa por favor en lo del álbum después de hacerle un guiño, se alejó hacia su mesa.

Alice esperó unos segundos y apuró el resto de su champán.

-¿Por qué la mayoría de los productores de discográficas suelen vestir como si fueran ensaladas andantes?

Jasper la miró fijamente y se echó a reír.

-Shelby responde a ese patrón, desde luego. Pero espero que a mí me incluyas en la minoría.

-¿Sabes? Sospecho que no te cae bien.

-Bueno, somos rivales de negocios.

-No -Alice negó con la cabeza-. Me refiero en el plano personal.

Aquello le interesaba a Jasper, porque tenía la reputación de disimular escrupulosamente sus emociones.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque lo mirabas con tanta frialdad... -involuntariamente, se estremeció-. A mí no me gustaría nada que me miraran de esa manera. En cualquier caso, y dado que claramente te disgusta su presencia en este restaurante... ¿por qué no nos vamos?

Cuando volvieron a salir, el sofocante calor se había atenuado. Ya no había tanto tráfico. Alice lo tomó del brazo, sonriente.

-¿Podríamos pasear un rato?

Caminaron por la acera. La mayor parte de las tiendas estaban ya cerradas.

-¿Sabes? Shelby tiene razón. Podrías editar un buen álbum en solitario.

Alice se encogió de hombros. Aquello nunca había formado parte de sus sueños, aunque tampoco podía descartarlo completamente.

-Quizá algún día, pero me extraña -murmuró y alzó la vista al cielo-. Se ven pocas estrellas. En noches como esta envidio a Bella, en su casa en el campo...

-Es difícil sentarse por la noche en el columpio del porche y seguir actuando en Broadway, ¿eh?

-Exacto. Pero sigo teniendo la esperanza de disfrutar de unas largas y maravillosas vacaciones. En la casa de Bella, o en una cabaña en las montañas, donde puedas dormir hasta tarde y dejar que te despierte el canto de los pájaros. El problema es: ¿qué pasaría con mis clases de baile? -se echó a reír-. Por cierto, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, Jasper?

Habían transcurrido dos años desde, la última vez que Jasper se había tomado varios días libres, siempre pocos y muy espaciados. Los dos años que llevaba al frente de Discos Withlock.

-Tenemos una casa en St. Thomas. Allí puedo sentarme en la terraza y olvidarme de que existe Manhattan.

-Debe de ser maravilloso. Una de esas casas grandes, con un jardín lleno de flores. Me la estoy imaginando. Pero tendrás un teléfono allí, eso es seguro. Un hombre como tú nunca puede aislarse del mundo.

-Para todo hay que pagar un precio.

-Oh, mira -Alice se detuvo de repente ante un escaparate, con la mirada fija en una combinación de seda azul que estaba expuesta en un maniquí-. A Rose le encantaría.

-¿Cómo?

-Que esa combinación le encantaría a Rosalie. Cómoda y sexy -sacó un bolígrafo del bolso para anotar el nombre de la tienda-. Se la enviaré. Solo faltan unos meses para nuestro cumpleaños.

-Rosalie Cullen -Jasper sacudió la cabeza, maravillado-. Es extraño, pero nunca se me había ocurrido relacionarlas. Es tu hermana.

-No es tan extraño. Físicamente somos muy distintas.

La imagen de Rosalie era como un símbolo del glamour de Hollywood. Exquisitamente sensual. La sensualidad de Alice, en cambio, no era tan ostentosa, pero era tangible. Peligrosamente tangible.

-Dime, ¿echas de menos a tus hermanas?

-Oh, claro que sí. Y a papá, y a mamá, y a Garrett. Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos viviendo juntos, trabajando juntos... Gritándonos los unos a los otros -se echó a reír-. Recuerdo el día en que Garrett se marchó. Al principio fue una sensación terrible, como si hubiéramos perdido un brazo. Papá nunca lo superó. Luego se marchó Bella, y Rose, y yo. Nunca pensé en lo duro que sería para mis padres, porque se tenían el uno al otro. Supongo que tú tendrás una buena relación con los tuyos.

De inmediato la expresión de Jasper se tomó fría, cerrada.

-Solo tengo a mi padre.

-Lo siento -por nada del mundo habría querido reabrir viejas heridas, pero su innata curiosidad era muy fuerte-. Yo nunca he perdido a un pariente cercano, pero puedo imaginarme lo muy duro que eso puede llegar a ser.

-Mi madre no murió -explicó Jasper. No aceptaba la compasión de nadie. De hecho, la detestaba.

A Alice se le ocurrieron miles de preguntas, pero no se atrevió a formular ninguna.

-Tu padre es un hombre maravilloso. Tiene una mirada tan cálida. ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado eso en mi padre: la manera en que con los ojos me decía: «confía en mí», y tú sabías que siempre podías hacerlo, que nunca te fallaría. Mi madre se fugó con él. Fue algo tan romántico... Se conocieron cuando ella solo tenía diecisiete años, aunque llevaba ya varios trabajando en el mundo del espectáculo. Mi padre le prometió la luna en una bandeja de plata. No sé si ella se lo llegó a creer, pero de todas formas se fugó con él. Cuando éramos pequeñas, mis hermanas y yo soñábamos con que algún día aparecería un hombre y nos ofrecería la luna...

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¿La luna? -rió de nuevo-. Por supuesto. Y las estrellas. Y quizá también un hombre.

Se detuvo de pronto y se volvió para mirarla, bajo la luz de una farola. Alice sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

-Un soñador, supongo -Jasper se atrevió por fin a acariciarle el cabello. Había ansiado hacerlo, pero hasta aquel instante había logrado contenerse. Era como seda derretida entre sus dedos-. Como tú.

-Si dejas de soñar, dejas de vivir.

-Yo dejé de soñar hace mucho tiempo -le acarició los labios con los suyos. Fue un contacto fugaz, como la primera vez-. Y sigo estando vivo.

-¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

-Prefiero la realidad.

En esa ocasión, cuando volvió a besarla, ya no hubo vacilación alguna: hizo lo que hacía días había querido hacer. Sentía el cálido contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, tentándolo. Alice alzó una mano y la deslizó por su cuello para acercarlo más hacia sí, aceptando deseosa aquel nuevo paso que él se había atrevido a dar.

Estaban solos, bañados por la luz de la farola. Encerrada en el círculo de sus brazos, Alice se estremecía de placer. Su instinto de supervivencia la conminaba a que se retirara, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

Jasper lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, lo había sabido. Pero, pese a ello, había continuado dando pasos tentativos hacia ella, en vez de alejarse.

No era el hombre adecuado para Alice, y ella podía resultar una catástrofe para él. Era imposible establecer entre ellos una relación complementaria, pero una extraña fuerza los acercaba cada vez más, consumiéndolos lentamente en un mismo fuego.

Podía saborear su sincera rendición. Podía oír su entrega en sus débiles suspiros, aceptándolo. Con su cuerpo estrechamente apretado contra el suyo, podía sentir la intensidad de su recíproco deseo, creciendo imparable. Pero no quería eso. Y pese a ello, la deseaba más de lo que había deseado a ninguna mujer antes.

Al fin se apartó. Luego, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, le acunó el rostro entre las manos y la besó de nuevo. Quería saciarse de ella, llenarse completamente con su ser. Pero cuanto más tomaba, cuanto más saboreaba, más ansiaba.

Una mujer como Alice podría destruir a un hombre. Su vida siempre había estado fundamentada sobre una premisa: la de no permitir jamás que una mujer adquiriera la suficiente importancia en su vida como para poder hacerle daño. Y Alice no era una excepción. No podía serlo.

Cuando él se apartó de nuevo, Alice sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas. Solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, y lo que veía en ellos no era pasión, ni deseo. Era furia. Estaba desconcertada

-Te llevaré a casa.

-Espera un momento -necesitaba recuperar el aliento, volver a sentir la firmeza del suelo bajo sus pies.

Jasper la soltó, y Alice retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la farola de la calle. La luz se derramaba directamente sobre ella, dejándolo a él en sombras.

-Tengo la impresión de que estás disgustado por lo que acaba de pasar.

No respondió. Mientras lo observaba, Alice advirtió que sus ojos podían llegar a adquirir la dureza de la piedra. Aquello le dolía, tanto por él como por ella misma.

-Dado que yo no lo estoy, no me queda más que sentirme como una estúpida -podía llorar con tanta facilidad como reír, pero se esforzó por contener las lágrimas. De sus padres había heredado, aparte de su emotividad, una buena cantidad de orgullo-. Ya me voy yo sola a casa, gracias.

-Te he dicho que te llevo yo.

Alice sintió que recobraba las fuerzas. Tal vez fuera un efecto de la furia que seguía detectando en su voz.

-Soy una mujer adulta, Jasper. Adiós.

Se alejó y paró un taxi en la esquina. Subió al vehículo sin mirar atrás.

Jasper se quedó donde estaba, contemplándola hasta que desapareció. Se dijo que les había hecho a ambos un favor. Y continuó diciéndose eso una y otra vez mientras evocaba su imagen, tan exquisitamente tierna y frágil, allí, bajo la luz de la farola.

Volviéndose, echó a andar. Ya era tarde cuando llegó a su casa.

* * *

**Uuuuy ese Jasper es un pocoooooo cascarabiaaas jeje se sta hacciendo el dificil o ustedes que creen?**

**jeje reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola jeje espero les guste el capi**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Alice estaba practicando uno de los diálogos de la obra con Wanda. No había audiencia, aunque el teatro no estaba ni mucho menos vacío. Los demás bailarines las observaban, con Macke al frente, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. También se hallaban presentes el director de escena, el de iluminación, sus respectivos ayudantes, el compositor y, por último, el director.

-Escucha, cariño -comenzó Wanda, que representaba el papel de Maureen Core, una bailarina de striptease compañera de Alice-, ese tipo es como un sueño para ti. Te vas a meter en problemas.

-El es la respuesta -le espetó Alice, acercándose a una barra imaginaria situada a un lado del escenario. Sonriendo, se sirvió una también imaginaria bebida-. Es el billete para el cielo que llevo esperando toda mi vida.

-Ya puedes prepararte, porque cuando se entere de tu oficio, te abandonará antes de que...

-No se enterará. No lo sabrá nunca. Te lo he dicho, Maureen. Tengo una oportunidad. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo una oportunidad.

-Alice -la interrumpió de pronto el director, más conocido por su talento que por su paciencia-, solo me estás dando el cincuenta por ciento de tus capacidades. Y yo necesito más de un cien.

-Lo tendrás -se frotó los tensos músculos del cuello-. Dame un minuto antes, ¿quieres?

-Te daré cinco.

Alice salió del escenario y se dejó caer en una caja que estaba boca abajo.

-¿Problemas? -Wanda se sentó a su lado.

-Detesto estropear un ensayo.

-Sigo siempre la norma de no meterme en los asuntos de los demás, pero...

-Siempre hay un pero.

-Llevas una semana entera trabajando a medias, tensa, como distraída. Necesitas desahogarte un poco.

No podía negarlo. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

-¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos?

Wanda reflexionó por un instante.

-Por la misma razón por la que el cielo es azul, cariño. Dios los hizo así.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Alice se habría echado a reír. Pero en aquel momento se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sombría.

-Supongo que es más inteligente desentenderse de ellos.

-Eso es mucho más inteligente -convino Wanda-. No muy divertido, pero muchísimo más inteligente. ¿Tu hombre te está dando problemas?

-No es mi hombre -suspiró Alice, frunciendo el ceño-. Pero sí que me está dando problemas. ¿Qué es lo que haces tú cuando un hombre te besa con pasión desenfrenada, para luego ignorarte olímpicamente?

-Bueno, puedes olvidarte de él. O puedes darle otra oportunidad para que te siga besando con esa pasión... y terminar enganchándolo.

-Yo no quiero enganchar a nadie.

-Pero tú lo estás -replicó Wanda-. Enganchada y colgada de él.

-Lo sé -la depresión era algo completamente extraño para Alice. Intentó sobreponerse, pero fracasó.

-El problema es que creo que él también lo sabe, y que no quiere formar parte eso.

-Quizá entonces deberías pensar primero en lo que quieres tú. ¿Quieres a ese tipo?

-Tal vez.

-Mira, por esta vez haz lo mismo que hace Mary, tu personaje en la obra. Persigue siempre lo que sea bueno para ti.

Alice pensó que aquello parecía muy fácil de decir. Pero hacerlo era algo completamente distinto.

-¿Sabes qué problema tenemos los bailarines, Wanda?

-Podría citarte al menos cien, pero dímelo tú.

-Que nunca tienes tiempo de aprender a ser simplemente una persona. Cuando nuestras amigas empezaban a salir por la noche con sus novios, nosotras teníamos que acostarnos para levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente para entrenar. De verdad que no sé lo que hacer con él.

-Síguele la corriente.

-¿Seguirle la corriente?

-Exacto. Síguele la corriente y terminará enredándose él solo.

Riendo, Alice se acarició la barbilla.

-¿Crees que con esta cara le resultaré irresistible?

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Tienes razón -se levantó de la caja, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Absolutamente toda la razón. Vamos. Creo que ya estoy preparada para darle ese cien por cien de mí misma, y algo más, que me pide el director.

Volvieron a ensayar el diálogo, pero en esa ocasión Alice se forzó mucho más. Y en la canción se empleó a fondo, entregándose por completo.

No se bajó del escenario cuando entraron en acción los bailarines del coro, y siguió bailando con ellos. Sin cesar, incansable. Hasta la última nota de la canción.

Alguien le lanzó una toalla.

Repitieron la escena una y otra vez, realizando algunos cambios. El director de iluminación y el de escena se reunieron para comentar algo; aparentemente satisfechos, pasaron a otra escena. Alice se tomó un breve descanso que aprovechó para beber un zumo antes de volver al trabajo.

Cuando dejó el teatro, ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Un grupo de bailarines se dirigía a un restaurante del barrio. Alice se habría reunido de buena gana con ellos, pero esa noche tenía dos opciones, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Podía volver a casa y relajarse con un buen baño caliente, o ir a buscar a Jasper.

La primera opción era la más sensata. Los ensayos de aquel día la habían dejado absolutamente agotada. En cualquier caso, una mujer que andaba detrás de un hombre indiferente demostraba una notable carencia de sentido común.

La mayoría de la gente que conocía, gente con sus propios intereses y metas en la vida, se habría buscado un compañero mucho menos complicado. Pero Alice no. Entró en una cabina telefónica que tenía agenda y comenzó a buscar el nombre de Jasper. Pensó que probablemente viviría en el distrito residencial de la ciudad, lejos de allí, así que tendría que dejar su impulsiva visita para otro momento, cuando no estuviera tan cansada. De repente encontró su dirección. Sí, vivía donde había imaginado. Central Park West, a unas cincuenta manzanas de distancia.

Central Park West era un lugar tan diferente de su barrio... Jasper y ella no tenían nada en común, y era una locura pretender lo contrario. Empezó a caminar, diciéndose a sí misma que debería dirigirse a su casa para darse un buen baño y meterse después en la cama con un libro. Se recordó que, de todas formas, no había querido meter a un hombre en su vida. Los hombres concebían expectativas, lo complicaban todo. Y ella tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada en el baile como para pensar en una relación.

Bajó al metro, mezclándose con la multitud.

Quince minutos después volvía a salir muy cerca del gran edificio donde vivía Jasper, diciéndose que habría sido mejor llamar antes. Podría no estar allí. O, peor aún, podría estar acompañado.

Era un barrio muy lujoso, donde ella se sentía absolutamente fuera de lugar. Miró los vaqueros y las viejas zapatillas que llevaba. Al menos debió de haber tenido la previsión de ir a casa y cambiarse primero.

Aspirando profundamente, empujó las puertas de cristal y entró en el elegante vestíbulo. Forzando una radiante sonrisa, se echó hacia atrás la melena y se dirigió al empleado uniformado que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-Hola, ¿está Jasper? ¿Jasper Withlock?

-Lo siento, señorita. Todavía no ha llegado.

-Oh -procuró disimular su decepción-. Vaya.

-¿Quiere que le transmita algún recado, señorita...? -cuando la miró detenidamente, abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado-. ¡Ustedes Alice Cullen!

Alice no estaba menos sorprendida. No le ocurría con frecuencia que la reconocieran fuera del teatro.

-Sí -automáticamente le tendió la mano-. ¿Cómo está usted?

-¡Oh, qué alegría! -el hombre, eufórico, se la estrechó entre las suyas. No era mucho más alto que Alice y dos veces más ancho-. Cuando mi esposa quiso celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas, los chicos nos consiguieron dos entradas para El parque de Suzannah. Qué tarde más estupenda pasamos.

-Me alegro muchísimo -Alice miró el nombre que aparecía escrito en su credencial-. Debe usted de tener unos hijos maravillosos, Johnny.

-Sí, no son malos. Los seis -sonrió-. Señorita Cullen, no puede usted hacerse idea de lo mucho que nos gustó su obra. Fue algo emocionante.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Sabe? Actualmente estoy trabajando en otro musical que se estrenará dentro de un mes y medio.

-¡No me diga! Mi mujer y yo no nos lo perderemos, se lo prometo.

Alice tomó un bolígrafo del mostrador y le escribió en un papel el nombre del teatro y el del ayudante del director de escena.

-Llame a este número, pregunte por Fred y dele mi nombre. Procuraré conseguirle un par de entradas para la noche del estreno.

-La noche del estreno... -repitió el hombre con una expresión de asombrado placer que la conmovió profundamente-. Mi mujer no se lo ya a creer. No sé cómo agradecérselo, señorita Cullen.

-Aplaudiéndome cuando llegue el momento -le respondió, sonriente.

-Puede contar con ello. Bueno... Oh, buenas noches, señor Withlock.

Alice se apartó del mostrador como un resorte, sintiéndose culpable por alguna extraña razón que no lograba adivinar.

-Hola, Jasper.

* * *

**Uyyyyy q intensoooo que pasara entre estos dos tortolos? que creen ustedes? jejeje**

**otra discucion? romance? jejeje kieren saber?**

**dejenme sus reviews entonces jejee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola jeje se que les deje picadooos jeje pero aki sta jejeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

-Hola, Jasper.

-Alice -había llegado en algún momento durante aquel breve diálogo, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Como se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, Alice se aclaró la garganta y decidió explicarse. -Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió saludarte. Hola.

Jasper acababa de llegar de una larga y difícil reunión en la que no había podido concentrarse por su culpa. No estaba muy contento de verla. Pero ansiaba tocarla.

Tomándola del brazo, se despidió de Jimmy con un movimiento de cabeza y se la llevó hacia los ascensores.

-¿Siempre eres tan simpática con los desconocidos? -le preguntó mientras entraban en uno de ellos.

-Oh -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que sí. Pareces un poco cansado -«y maravilloso», añadió en silencio. «Sencillamente maravilloso».

-Ha sido un día largo.

-Para mí también. Hoy tuvimos nuestro primer ensayo completo. Fue horrible -se echó a reír, hundiendo nerviosa las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones-. Aunque supongo que no debería contarle todas estas cosas al hombre que financia el musical...

Con un murmullo ininteligible, la condujo por el pasillo. Alice decidió entonces que el silencio era la mejor táctica. Jasper abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar.

Había esperado que tuviera un apartamento inmenso, elegante, decorado con exquisito gusto. Pero era todo eso y mucho más. Las paredes, de colores pastel, estaban decoradas con vistosas pinturas impresionistas, y a través de tres altos ventanales podía contemplarse una espectacular vista del parque y de la ciudad. La alfombra de peltre hacía un espléndido contraste con el amplio sofá de color coral. Dos grandes ficus se alzaban en una esquina, cerca de dos pequeños nichos que albergaban las cerámicas de la época Ming que Alice había adivinado que tendría. Una escalera de caracol, en hierro forjado, llevaba a la planta superior.

-Es precioso, Jasper -se acercó a las ventanas para admirar la vista. Pensó que en aquella casa estaba tan distante, tan alejado de la ciudad en la que realmente vivía, de los sonidos, de los olores, de la humanidad de la que formaba parte...-. ¿Alguna vez, mientras contemplabas la ciudad desde aquí, te has detenido a pensar en todo lo que está pasando?

-¿Lo que está pasando dónde?

-Allá abajo, por supuesto -se volvió hacia él, invitándolo tácitamente a que la acompañara. Cuando lo hizo, siguió admirando la vista-. En la gente que en estos momentos está discutiendo, riendo, o haciendo el amor. En la gente que estará pasando la noche en el parque, en los niños que estarán naciendo... Este es un lugar verdaderamente increíble, ¿verdad?

-No todo el mundo tiene la misma forma de mirar que tú.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre quise vivir en Nueva York. Es extraño cómo las tres, me refiero a mis hermanas y yo, acabamos por seguir el camino que nos dictaba nuestro instinto. Las tres escogimos para vivir lugares completamente distintos. Bella en su rural Virginia, Rosalie en su reino de fantasía, y yo aquí.

Jasper, conmovido, tuvo que contenerse para no acariciarle el cabello. Siempre asomaba a sus ojos aquella expresión de nostalgia cuando hablaba de sus hermanas... El, en cambio, nunca había tenido una verdadera familia. Solo tenía a su padre.

-¿Te apetece una bebida?

A Alice no le pasó desapercibida la distancia, la frialdad de su tono. Se esforzó por no sentirse dolida.

-Me gustaría tomar un Perrier, gracias.

Cuando Jasper se dirigió al lujoso mueble de ébano, ella se alejó de los ventanales. No podía seguir allí, pensando en toda aquella gente, cuando se sentía tan alejada del hombre al que había ido a ver.

Fue entonces cuando vio la planta. Su planta. Estaba sobre un taburete, donde podía recibir la luz indirecta de la ventana. La tierra, cuando la tocó con el pulgar, estaba húmeda, pero no empapada. Sonrió. Sí, ella le importaba, aunque Jasper fingiera lo contrario.

-Parece que ya está mejor -comentó Alice mientras tomaba la copa que él le ofreció.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, de verdad. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-La estabas ahogando. ¿Por qué no te sientas, Alice? Así podrás contarme a qué has venido.

-Solo quería verte -por primera vez, deseó haber tenido el mismo encanto que Rosalie tenía con los hombres-. Mira, me siento fatal con estas cosas -incapaz de permanecer sentada, se levantó para caminar de un lado a otro del apartamento-. Ya sé que no es muy elegante, ni muy discreto, pero simplemente quería verte -se sentó en un brazo del sofá-. Así que he venido.

A Jasper le sorprendió que su comportamiento pudiera divertirlo tanto, cuando sentía aquel nudo de deseo en las entrañas.

-Entiendo -se sentó también, pero a prudente distancia de ella-. ¿Has venido a hacerme alguna proposición deshonesta?

Un brillo de furia relampagueó en los ojos de Alice, para desaparecer casi al instante.

-Vaya, veo que los bailarines no son los únicos que poseen un ego tan descomunal. Supongo que las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado solo necesitan oírte chasquear los dedos para que se acuesten contigo.

-Las mujeres a las que estoy acostumbrado no se parecen en nada a ti, Alice. El problema es que no sé qué hacer contigo.

-¿Hacer conmigo? -se levantó como un resorte, airada-. No tienes que hacer nada conmigo. Además, ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo yo aquí? Ha sido una estupidez. Maldita sea, llevo una semana entera deprimiéndome. Y no estoy acostumbrada a deprimirme -se giró en redondo hacia él, con expresión acusadora-. Mi trabajo se ha resentido porque he estado pensando en ti.

-¿De veras? -Jasper se levantó, aunque se había prometido que no lo haría. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

-Sí -de pronto, el deseo parecía estar imponiéndose a la furia. Le sujetó la muñeca antes de que pudiera retirar la mano-. Y quería que tú pensaras también en mí.

-Quizá yo también estuve pensando en ti -repuso, ansiando estrecharla entre sus brazos-. Quizá me sorprendí muchas veces a mí mismo mirando por esa ventana... y preguntándome por lo que estarías haciendo.

Alice se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios. Una tormenta lo estaba azotando por dentro; podía sentirlo. Ella también albergaba su propia tormenta en su interior, pero sabía que la suya se debía a diferentes razones y tendría diferentes resultados. ¿Era tan necesario llegar a comprenderlo cuando se sentía tan bien así, estando simplemente con él? A ella, desde luego, le bastaba. Pero seguramente a Jasper no.

-Jasp...

-No -la atrajo hacia sí-. No hables ahora.

Necesitaba todo lo que ella pudiera darle, con su boca, con sus manos, con el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su casa nunca le había parecido vacía hasta que Alice entró en su vida. Ahora que ya estaba allí, con él, ya no quería pensar en volver a quedarse solo.

Su boca era suave como el terciopelo, cálida, excitante.

Un beso siempre había sido para Alice algo sencillo, que no entrañaba complicación. Un medio de demostrar afecto a alguien. Sin embargo, con Jasper, aquella simplicidad no existía. Aquello era complejo, abrumador, un contacto que la abrasaba por dentro. La pasión no era nueva para ella: la había experimentado de manera cotidiana en su trabajo. Había sospechado que era distinta cuando implicaba a un hombre y a una mujer, pero jamás había podido imaginar que podría convertir sus músculos en gelatina y nublarle de aquella forma el cerebro.

Jasper le acarició el pelo con exquisita ternura. Alice ansiaba sentir aquellas manos por todo su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo excitado que lo reclamaba a gritos. La deseaba; estaba segura de ello. Y sin embargo no hacía nada más que estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho...

«Haz el amor conmigo», le gritaba su mente, pero Jasper volvió a besarla antes de que ella pudiera llegar a pronunciar esas palabras. Podía imaginarse a los dos en la cama, a la luz de las velas, con los cuerpos entrelazados...

-Jasper, ¿tú me deseas?

Mientras deslizaba los labios por su rostro, Alice pudo sentir su repentina tensión.

-Sí.

Fue la manera en que lo dijo lo que le enfrió la sangre. En su tono había detectado reluctancia, incluso disgusto. Alice se apartó lentamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

¿Por qué no habría de ser igual de sencillo con ella que con las otras mujeres?, se preguntó Jasper. Una diversión recíproca, de la que al final nadie salía perjudicado. Pero, desde el primer momento en que la tocó, había sabido que nada sería sencillo con Alice.

-Sí -recogió de nuevo su copa de brandy-. Tengo un problema con eso.

Alice llegó a la conclusión de que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Tenía la mala costumbre de acelerar al máximo sin fijarse en los obstáculos de la carretera.

-¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

-Te deseo. He querido acostarme contigo desde la primera vez que te vi, arrodillada en la acera, recogiendo lo que se te había caído de la bolsa.

Alice dio un paso hacia él. ¿Sabría que eso era precisamente lo que tanto había ansiado escuchar, incluso a pesar de que la atemorizaba un poco?

-Entonces, ¿por qué te desentendiste de mí la otra noche?

-Yo no soy bueno para ti, Alice.

-Espera un momento, quiero estar segura de que lo comprendo... No quisiste seguir adelante por mi propio bien.

Jasper se sirvió más brandy. Lo cual no lo ayudó en absoluto.

-Así es.

-Jasper, a una niña puedes obligarla a abrigarse en invierno por su propio bien. Pero cuando pasa de determinada edad, ya es una persona adulta e independiente.

-No me pareces el tipo de mujer interesada solamente en una aventura fugaz.

-Desde luego que no -la sonrisa que había esbozado se le heló en los labios.

-Entonces te hice un favor -tomó otro sorbo de brandy, porque estaba empezando a sentir asco de sí mismo.

-Supongo que debería darte las gracias -Alice recogió su bolsa de baile, pero al instante volvió a soltarla. No era propio de una Cullen ceder con tanta facilidad-. Quiero saber por qué estás tan seguro de que lo nuestro no habría sido más que una fugaz aventura.

-Yo no estoy interesado en una relación a largo plazo.

Alice asintió. Aquello le parecía razonable.

-Pero hay una gran diferencia entre una aventura de una sola noche y una relación a largo plazo. Tengo la impresión de que temes que quiera encerrarte en una jaula.

-Alice, ¿por qué no aceptamos el hecho evidente de que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común?

-Ya he pensado sobre eso. Hasta cierto punto es cierto, pero cuando reflexionas verdaderamente sobre ello, resulta que tenemos muchísimas cosas en común. Ambos vivimos en Nueva York.

-Por supuesto. Pero eso no es gran cosa.

-Es un comienzo -se animó sobremanera al detectar un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Por el momento, eso le bastaba-. Y ambos, en este momento, tenemos un gran interés por cierto musical -le sonrió, con su irresistible encanto-. Otra cosa que tenemos en común: yo me pongo calcetines antes de calzarme los zapatos, y supongo que tú también.

-Alice...

-¿Te duchas de pie?

-No veo que...

-Sin evasivas. ¿Te duchas de pie o no?

Aquello era inútil. No pudo menos que sonreír.

-Sí.

-Asombroso. Yo también. ¿Has leído Lo que el viento se llevó?

-Sí.

-Ah. Intereses comunes en la literatura.

-¿Qué sentido tiene esto, Alice?

-El sentido que tiene es que tú me gustas, Jasper -le puso las manos sobre los brazos, ansiando poder aliviar su tensión y retrasar el momento en que aquella sonrisa desapareciera de sus ojos-. Creo que si te relajas un poco, podríamos llegar a ser amigos. Me siento atraída por ti. Y creo que, con el tiempo, también podríamos llegar a ser amantes.

Aquello era un error, por supuesto. Jasper lo sabía, pero ella tenía aquella expresión tan atractiva, tan sincera y espontánea.

-Eres... -murmuró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-... única.

-Eso espero -con una sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y lo besó-. ¿Trato hecho?

-Puede que te arrepientas.

-Eso será problema mío. ¿Amigos? -le tendió la mano solemnemente, pero con un brillo de desafío, malicioso, en la mirada.

-Amigos -aceptó al fin Jasper, esperando que fuera él, y no ella, quien tuviera que arrepentirse al final.

-Estupendo. Oye, me muero de hambre. ¿Tienes al menos un sobre de sopa en casa, o algo parecido?

* * *

**Hola hola jeje que otro rollo Alice cierto? es unica jeje**

**que opinan?**

**me lo dicen en un reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola bellezas**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

Aparentemente, todo era tan sencillo como Alice le había dicho que sería.

Fueron al cine juntos. Siempre que se lo permitieron sus respectivos horarios de trabajo, comieron al aire libre en West Park. Pasaron una tranquila tarde de domingo visitando un museo. Si Jasper no se hubiera conocido mejor a sí mismo, habría pensado que estaba a punto de enamorarse. Pero no creía en el amor.

Para su padre, el amor había supuesto la traición, una traición con la que Jasper había convivido cotidianamente. Y si Edwin lo había superado, él no. No podía. La fidelidad, para la mayoría de la gente con la que trabajaba, era algo tan flexible como relativo. La gente tenía aventuras, y las tenía antes, durante y después de su matrimonio, así que el matrimonio era un concepto muy discutible. Nada duraba por siempre, y especialmente las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

Pero Jasper pensaba en Alice cuando estaba con ella y también cuando no lo estaba. Amigos. De alguna forma se habían convertido en amigos, a pesar de sus diferencias de criterio y ambiente. Y una vez que ya eran amigos... ¿en qué más podían convertirse?

En amantes. Parecía inevitable que terminaran convirtiéndose en amantes. La pasión que reverberaba bajo la superficie a cada instante que estaban juntos terminaría por estallar. Ambos lo sabían y cada uno, a su manera respectiva, lo aceptaba. Lo que lo preocupaba a Jasper era que, una vez que se acostaran, como tanto ansiaba, pudieran perder la cómoda relación amistosa que habían llegado a alcanzar.

El sexo lo cambiaría todo. Era inevitable. La intimidad física destrozaría la intimidad emocional que ambos habían empezado a desarrollar. Por mucho que necesitara a Alice en la cama, se preguntó si podría permitirse arriesgar a la Alice que conocía fuera de esa cama. Era como un tira y afloja que sabía que jamás podría ganar.

Pero no se resignaba. Con un cálculo lo suficientemente racional, debería ser capaz de encontrar una solución para ambas cosas, satisfacer ambos deseos.

De momento, sin embargo, no encontraba la respuesta. En su lugar, asaltó su mente la imagen de Alice tal y como la había visto unas pocas tardes antes, riendo y dando de comer a las palomas de West Park.

Cuando sonó el timbre del intercomunicador en su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que se había pasado otros diez minutos soñando despierto.

-Sí, Hannah.

-Su padre por la línea uno, señor Withlock.

-Gracias -Jasper pulsó el botón e hizo la conexión-. ¿Papá?

-Jasper, corre el rumor de que Shelby ha realizado una gran operación de absorción... ¿sabes algo de eso?

Jasper ya tenía en sus manos un informe preliminar sobre esa operación, que había integrado a varias promotoras independientes en el sello Falloway.

-Vaya, parece que te informan muy bien en el campo de golf. Así es. Las principales emisoras han recibido ciertas presiones para añadir unos cuantos títulos más a su lista de éxitos. Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

-Shelby es un diablo muy astuto. Bueno, ya me contarás más cosas. Por cierto, pensaba pasarme hoy por los ensayos de nuestra obra. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

-¿Cuándo? -le preguntó Jasper, consultando su agenda.

-Dentro de una hora. Me gustan las sorpresas.

Jasper vio que tenía dos entrevistas para esa mañana y se dispuso a negarse, pero al final cedió a un impulso y decidió cambiarlas.

-Te veré en el teatro a las once.

-Luego podremos comer juntos. Invita el viejo.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que su padre se sentía solo. Edwin Withlock tenía su club, sus amigos y suficiente dinero para pagarse un crucero y pasarse el resto de su vida dando la vuelta al mundo, pero se sentía solo.

* * *

**Hoolaaa que les parecio el cap?**

**interesante ?**

**jeje dejenme un review y me cuentan...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy it!**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

Edwin entró en el teatro sigilosamente, como un chico sin billete que hubiera querido colarse.

-Nos sentaremos atrás y veremos si merece la pena pagar lo que estamos pagando.

Jasper siguió a su padre, pero su mirada estaba fija en el escenario, donde Alice se dejaba abrazar por uno de los actores. Sintió una punzada de celos tan sorprendentemente violenta que se detuvo en seco, en medio del pasillo.

En aquel instante Alice alzaba la mirada hacia aquel hombre, con expresión radiante, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Ha sido maravilloso, Jonathan. Habríamos podido seguir bailando para siempre.

-Hablas como si todo hubiera terminado. Todavía tenemos varias horas por delante -el actor le dio un beso en la frente-. Ven conmigo a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa? -incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraba, Jasper pudo percibir el estremecimiento de alarma que recorrió el cuerpo de Alice-. Oh, Jonathan, claro que me gustaría, pero... -se apartó, solo un poco, pero él le retuvo las manos-. No puedo. Tengo que... tengo que entrar temprano en el trabajo. Sí, eso es. Y también está mi madre -le dio la espalda, haciendo rodar los ojos para que la audiencia pudiera darse cuenta de la falsedad de su respuesta-. Ya sabes que no se encuentra bien, y tengo que estar allí por si necesita algo.

-Eres una maravillosa persona, Mary.

-Oh, no -exclamó con una mezcla de culpa y desconcierto-. No, Jonathan. No lo soy en absoluto.

-No digas eso -la atrajo nuevamente a sus brazos-. Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Volvió a besarla. Incluso a pesar de saber que solo era una actuación, Jasper sintió otra fuerte punzada de celos.

-Tengo que irme -protestó, apresurada-. De verdad que tengo que irme.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

Alice se detuvo en seco, como batallando consigo misma.

-Mañana. Pásate por la biblioteca a las seis. Nos veremos allí.

-Mary... -quiso acercarse, pero ella alzó las manos.

-Mañana -pronunció, y salió corriendo del escenario.

-Muy bien -tronó la voz del director-. A partir de este momento dispondremos de quince segundos para cambiarnos de ropa. Wanda, Lucy, a escena. Luces. Adelante, Alice.

Alice volvió a salir a escena, donde ya se encontraba Wanda recostada en una silla y Lucy atusándose el cabello frente a un espejo.

-Llegas tarde -observó Wanda, indolente.

-Pareces un reloj -la voz de Alice se había endurecido, y sus movimientos eran más enérgicos.

-Jackie te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -le preguntó Alice, deteniéndose cuando se disponía a ponerse una peluca de color rojo fuego.

-Que no te estaba buscando en el lugar adecuado. Tranquilízate, Mary. No te he traicionado.

-¿Qué esperabas? -intervino Lucy sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo, ataviada con un atrevido vestido de color rosa y naranja.

-Gracias -Alice se desabrochó la falda y, sentándose al lado de Lucy, empezó a pintarse la cara.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias -replicó Wanda-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que estás loca.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo -escondiéndose detrás de un biombo, se quitó la blusa. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Pues entonces asegúrate de arreglártelas con Jackie. ¿Te imaginas lo que te haría si llega a enterarse de lo tuyo con ese chico bonito con el que sales?

-No se va a enterar de nada -salió de detrás del biombo vestida con un seductor vestido de seda con lentejuelas-. Ya estoy lista.

-El público está muy caliente esta noche.

-Bien -sonrió a Wanda-. Así es como más les gusto -y volvió a salir del escenario.

-Ahora los focos de la izquierda -gritó el director-. La entrada para Terry.

Un bailarín, que Jasper reconoció del otro ensayo al que había asistido, apareció en escena. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás, engominado, y lucía un fino bigote. Nada más ver a Alice la agarró de un brazo.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado?

-Por ahí -respondió, sacudiendo su roja melena, con una mano apoyada en la cadera-. ¿Qué te pasa?

En aquel instante, Edwin se acercó a su hijo para susurrarle al oído:

-Se parece bien poco a la jovencita que entró el otro día en tu despacho con una planta medio muerta en las manos.

-Desde luego -murmuró Jasper.

-Esa chica llegará lejos, Jasper. Muy, muy lejos.

Jasper experimentó dos reacciones a la vez, una de orgullo y otra de alarma. No pudo explicarse ninguna de las dos.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Mira, encanto -Alice le dio a su pareja unas palmaditas en la mejilla-. ¿Quieres que me desnude ya o que me quede aquí a leerte mi diario?

-Desnúdate -le ordenó Jackie.

-Sí. Es lo que mejor sé hacer.

-Luces -gritó el director de escena-. Música.

Alice agarró una boa de plumas rojas y avanzó, contoneándose, hacia el centro del escenario. Cuando comenzó a cantar, lo hizo con una voz tan seductora y excitante como sus movimientos. En un determinado instante lanzó la boa al público.

-Nunca antes te había llevado a un espectáculo de striptease, ¿eh, Jasper?

Jasper no pudo menos que sonreír, mientras Alice se disponía a quitarse sus guantes, que le llegaban hasta medio brazo.

-No, no lo habías hecho nunca.

Cuando se quitó la falda del vestido, algunos de los técnicos empezaron a silbar. Alice esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó actuando. Segundos después se sentaba en el borde del escenario arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás, apenas cubierta con cuentas y lentejuelas. Para su sorpresa y placer, un aplauso se elevó al final del auditorio. Agotada, se apoyó sobre un codo, sonriendo.

No tardó en correr la voz, de ayudante a ayudante hasta llegar al director: los patrocinadores estaban en el teatro. Don se acercó a saludarlos.

-Oh, señor Withlock. Jasper -les estrechó la mano-. Qué sorpresa.

-Esa era nuestra intención -le comentó Jasper, pero su mirada regresó al escenario. Alice seguía sentada, envuelta ya en una toalla-. Impresionante.

-Todavía tenemos que ensayar mucho, pero creo que el estreno en Filadelfia será todo un éxito.

-No tengo ninguna duda -Edwin le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Si quieren quedarse más tiempo, ahora vamos a ensayar la primera escena del segundo acto. Por favor, siéntense en la primera fila.

-¿Qué dices, Jasper?

Si aceptaba, tendría que trabajar durante dos horas más para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero no se perdería aquel ensayo por nada del mundo.

-Adelante.

La siguiente escena era eminentemente cómica. Jasper no entendía mucho de comedias, pero pudo ver que Alice se desenvolvía en aquel terreno como un pez en el agua. Sin lugar a dudas, se ganaría completamente a la audiencia.

Había algo mágico en ella, algo convincente y conmovedor incluso en su papel como la cínica y endurecida bailarina de striptease. Jasper la vio representar a la perfección los dos papeles, aportando la inocencia necesaria para persuadir al honesto Jonathan de que su Mary era una diligente bibliotecaria que se desvelaba por atender a su madre enferma. El mismo se habría creído esa farsa, si la hubiera representado en la realidad. Y aquella era una habilidad que no podía menos que preocuparlo.

-Es una actriz fantástica -le comentó Edwin a su hijo, aprovechando que el director estaba hablando con sus ayudantes.

-Sí que lo es.

-Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero... ¿qué es lo que hay entre ella y tú?

Jasper se volvió para mirarlo, inexpresivo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo?

-Mi infalible olfato.

-Somos... amigos -declaró Jasper.

-¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que siempre he querido para ti era que encontraras a una mujer como Alice Cullen -suspiró-. Una mujer buena y hermosa que pudiera hacerte feliz.

-Ya soy feliz.

-Sigues estando amargado.

-Contigo no -replicó inmediatamente Jasper.

-Tu madre...

-Déjalo, por favor. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

«Lo tiene todo que ver», pensó Edwin mientras Alice volvía a salir al escenario. Pero conocía bien a su hijo, y guardó silencio.

Edwin no podía hacer retroceder el tiempo y borrar la traición de su vida. E incluso aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, no lo habría hecho. De haber sido ese el caso, Jasper no estaría sentado en aquel preciso momento a su lado. ¿Cómo podía enseñarle a su hijo que todo era cuestión de aceptar, y no de perdonar? ¿Cómo podría enseñarlo a confiar en las personas cuando él había nacido de una mentira? Miró a Alice. Quizá fuera ella la mujer que Jasper siempre había necesitado, la respuesta que siempre había buscado sin saberlo. Quizá, con Alice, Edwin podría curar del todo aquellas heridas.

Mientras cantaba y practicaba los movimientos, parte de la atención de Alice estaba centrada en Jasper. La estaba observando con tanta intensidad... Era como si estuviera intentando discernir su verdadera personalidad a través de su papel. ¿Acaso no entendía que su trabajo precisamente consistía en olvidarse de sí misma en su papel, en dejar de ser Alice para convertirse en Mary?

Creyó percibir desaprobación, incluso disgusto en su mirada. Ansiaba desesperadamente correr hacia él para reconfortarlo de alguna forma. Pero Jasper no quería nada de ella. Al menos todavía no. Por el momento quería que todo entre ellos fuera natural, ligero, casi superficial. Nada de lazos, ni de promesas, ni de expectativas para el futuro.

Se confundió con una frase del guión, y maldijo entre dientes. Tuvieron que empezar desde el principio.

No podía confesarle a Jasper lo que sentía. Para una mujer de una naturaleza tan sincera como la suya, incluso el silencio representaba una farsa, un engaño. Pero no podía decirle nada. El no querría escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba, que había empezado a amarlo desde el momento en que la abordó aquella primera vez en la acera. Se pondría furioso, porque no quería dejarse arrastrar, ni atrapar por los sentimientos. Jamás comprendería que ella vivía simplemente para eso: para los sentimientos, para la emotividad. -

Si se lo decía, quizá Jasper pensara que tenía por costumbre entregar su amor con demasiada facilidad a la gente. Y era cierto, pero no ese tipo de amor. El que sentía por él era más complejo que cualquier otro, y ella siempre había creído que el amor era un sentimiento sencillo. Dolía, cuando Alice siempre lo había asociado con la alegría, el gozo. La pasión siempre estaba debajo, reverberando. La llenaba de inquietud, de nerviosas expectativas, cuando ella siempre se había conformado con vivir el presente.

Lo había invitado a entrar en su vida. Eso era algo que no podía olvidar. Peor aún, lo había convencido de que entrara en su vida cuando él ya estaba resuelto a retirarse. Lo amaba. Pero no podía confesárselo.

-Hora de comer. Todos de vuelta a las dos, para practicar las dos escenas finales -gritó de pronto el director.

-Así que era nuestro ángel de la guarda... -murmuró Wanda al oído de Alice-. Ese de la primera fila.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -Alice se inclinó hacia delante, estirando y relajando los músculos.

-Es él, ¿verdad? El tipo que te ha puesto esa mirada soñadora en los ojos.

-Yo no tengo ninguna mirada soñadora -al menos esperaba no tenerla.

-Ya -con una satisfecha sonrisa, Wanda se alejó.

Rezongando, Alice bajó del escenario. Y forzó una sonrisa cuando fue a saludar a Jasper.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido -no lo besó en las mejillas, como tenía por costumbre saludarlo-. Hola, señor Withlock. Qué alegría verlo por aquí.

-Me ha encantado tu actuación -le tomó una mano entre las suyas-. Es un verdadero placer verte trabajar. Por cierto, ese hombre ha hablado de ir a comer, ¿no? ¿Te apetece que comamos juntos?

Como Jasper no decía nada, la primera reacción de Jasper fue buscar una excusa.

-Bueno, yo...

-Hey, no vas a decepcionarme -la interrumpió Edwin-. Seguro que conocerás algún buen restaurante por aquí.

-Hay un restaurante griego justo al otro lado de la calle.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué dices tú, Jasper?

-Yo digo que vayamos para allá. Eso sí, que Alice se cambie primero -y finalmente sonrió.

Alice bajó la mirada a su escasa vestimenta: un breve top y unos pantalones cortos de color rosa intenso.

-En cinco minutos estaré lista -les prometió, y se marchó al instante

* * *

**Helloooo jeje como vamos? se sta poniendo mas interesante cierto?**

**jejeje **

**espero les haya gustado y me dejen unos cuantos reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola bellezas que tal les sta pareciendo la historia? jeje desde ya les digo que sus reviews me tienen encantada ehh hehe y eso es lo que me hace actualizar tan rapido...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 15**

Fue fiel a su palabra. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya se había puesto un vestido amarillo y cruzaba la calle en compañía de Jasper y de su padre. Los olores del restaurante griego eran maravillosos. Carne especiada, picante, café solo. Un enorme ventilador giraba sobre sus cabezas. La mayor parte de los bailarines ya estaban allí.

El dueño, un griego alto y fuerte, la saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Una Cullen especial?

-Desde luego.

Y le sirvió una grande y sabrosa ensalada, con generosas porciones de queso y yogur.

-¿Puedes comerte todo eso? -le preguntó Edwin, detrás de ella.

Alice se echó a reír mientras recibía el cuenco de ensalada.

-Lo engullo.

-Yo prefiero carne -Edwin pidió un pastrami, acompañado de una buena guarnición.

-Voy a buscar una mesa -se ofreció Alice, sirviéndose una taza de té para acompañar la ensalada. Se dirigió al fondo de la sala, donde no se oía tanto la música.

-Comiendo con los jefes, ¿eh, Alice? -le comentó Terry, con el pelo todavía lleno de gomina, deteniéndose a su lado-. ¿Querrás interceder por mí? -inquirió, bromeando.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Todavía se estaba riendo cuando Jasper y su padre se reunieron con ella.

-¿Asistirá al estreno de la obra, señor Withlock? -le preguntó a Edwin, sentados ya los tres en una mesa.

-Lo intentaré. Ya no viajo tanto como antes. Hubo una época en que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera como dentro de mi despacho. Hoteles, reuniones, congresos... -se encogió de hombros-. Siempre echando de menos a mi hijo -lanzó a Jasper una mirada cargada de nostalgia y también de tristeza-. Y aquellos partidos de béisbol que tanto me fastidiaba perderme. Jasper era el mejor lanzador del equipo de su universidad.

-¿Jugabas al béisbol? -le preguntó Alice-. Nunca me lo habías dicho -tan pronto como hizo aquel comentario, se dio cuenta de que había muchos otros detalles de su vida de los que él no le había contado una sola palabra-. Yo nunca entendí el béisbol hasta que me mudé a Nueva York y vi un partido de los Yankees.

-Jasper era magnífico. Pero quería trabajar en el negocio.

-En cierta manera, eso también era jugar en las grandes ligas, ¿no? -dijo Alice-. La mayor parte de nosotros solo vemos el producto terminado: el álbum o el disco compacto que escuchamos en nuestro estéreo. Pero supongo que entre la pura música y el disco existe un largo y complejo proceso.

-Cuando tengas algunos días libres -rió Eddy-, te pondré al tanto.

-Me gustaría mucho -tomó un sorbo de su té con miel-. Cuando grabamos el álbum de El parque de Suzannah, me encantó. El estudio es tan distinto del escenario... Tan, bueno, tan... restringido. Lo siento -se dio cuenta de que no había acertado con la palabra.

-No lo sientas.

-Un estudio tiene ciertas restricciones -señaló Jasper-. Por otro lado, también cuenta con sus ventajas. Podemos tomar, por ejemplo, a ese hombre -señaló con la cabeza al dueño del restaurante, llevarlo a un estudio y convertirlo en un Caruso.

-Pero eso es engañar...

-Es marketing -la corrigió Jasper-. Y muchos sellos lo hacen.

-¿Withlock también?

Jasper la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No. Withlock se fundó con un ojo puesto en la calidad, no en la cantidad.

Alice lanzó a Edwin una maliciosa mirada.

-Pero usted tenía intención de ofrecerles un contrato a las Trillizas Cullen, según me contó.

-¿Acaso ustedes no tenían una alta calidad? -replicó Edwin.

-Estábamos... muy poco por encima del promedio de la mediocridad.

-Ni hablar. Su nivel era mucho más alto.

-Gracias.

-Alice, con tanto como trabajas, ¿te queda mucho tiempo para salir?

-¿Me está pidiendo una cita? -le preguntó, divertida.

-Ójala tuviera veinte años menos -exclamó Edwin-. Vales tu peso en oro -le dio a Alice unas cariñosas palmaditas en la mano, pero miró a su hijo.

-Sí que lo vale -confirmó Jasper.

-¿Sabéis una cosa? Estoy pensando en organizar una fiesta -declaró en un impulso-. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Alice?

-Creo que es una gran idea. ¿Estoy invitada?

-Con la condición de que me reserves un baile.

-Los que quiera.

-Contigo, no creo que pueda aguantar más de uno.

Alice se echó a reír. Cuando se llevaba la taza de té a los labios, descubrió que Jasper la estaba observando detenidamente de nuevo, con cierta distancia. Y percibió su desaprobación

-Yo... tengo que irme. Quiero hacer unas cosas antes de los ensayos de esta tarde.

-Acompáñala al teatro, Jasper. Tus piernas son más jóvenes que las mías.

-Oh, no hace falta -Alice ya se había levantado-. No necesito...

-Sí, te acompaño -Jasper la tomó de un codo.

Se dijo que no merecía la pena montar una escena. En lugar ello, se despidió de Edwin besándolo en las mejillas.

-Gracias por la comida.

Una vez en la puerta del restaurante, le espetó a Jasper:

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cruzar la calle sola. Vuelve con tu padre.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Que si yo tengo un problema? -se apartó bruscamente-. Oh, no soporto que te dirijas a mí con ese tono tan serio y tan distante -comenzó a cruzar la calle, acelerando el paso.

-¿Para qué tanta prisa? Todavía dispones de veinte minutos -la agarró del brazo.

-Ya te dije que tenía cosas que hacer.

-Mentías.

En medio de la calle, cuando el semáforo acababa de cambiar a amarillo, se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-Entonces digamos que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que me analices con tu microscopio mental. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta que disfrute de la compañía de tu padre? ¿Temes que quiera seducirlo?

-Espera -la sujetó cuando los coches que antes habían estado esperando se pusieron en movimiento.

-Te vi cuando estaba en el escenario y tú me estabas observando con esa mirada tan fría, tan analítica. Como si me estuvieras mirando a mí y no a la actriz que estaba actuando. Como si me confundieras con ella. Como si te hubieras creído mi papel.

-Es ridículo -replicó Jasper, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

-No, no lo es -siguió hablando mientras terminaban de cruzar la calle, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del teatro-. No sé qué es lo que te corroe por dentro, Jasper, pero sea lo que sea, lo lamento por ti. He intentado no dejarme afectar por eso, no dejar que un montón de cosas me afectaran. Pero esto es demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que es demasiado? -la hizo detenerse.

-Vi tu cara cuando tu padre estaba hablando de esa fiesta, cuando me dijo que quería invitarme. Bueno, pues no tienes que preocuparte, que no iré. Ya me inventaré una excusa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No sabía que te avergonzara tanto presentarte conmigo en esa fiesta.

-Alice.

-No, si es comprensible, ¿verdad? Yo solo soy Alice Cullen, sin más, sin título ni pedigrí alguno. Y mis padres descienden de campesinos irlandeses...

Alice la interrumpió, tomándola de la barbilla.

-Insisto: no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

-¡Estoy hablando de nosotros! -gritó-. Aunque no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo, porque no existe ningún «nosotros». Tú no quieres que exista un «nosotros», así que...

Frustrado, decidió interrumpirla con un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

-Cállate -le advirtió cuando ella se disponía a protestar-. Por favor, cállate un momento -¡si hubiera sabido la impotencia con que la había estado observando en el teatro, seduciendo a un auditorio casi desierto, incapaz de tocarla! Una violenta furia corría por sus venas-. ¿Ya estás más tranquila? Bien. Mira, no sé lo que estuve pensando cuando te vi en el escenario. El simple hecho de pensar se está convirtiendo en un problema cuando te miro.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. En cuanto al resto de lo que me has dicho, es sencillamente ridículo. No me importa ni tu origen ni tu ambiente. ¿Entendido?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Alice con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas-. Lo siento de verdad. Detesto esto. Siempre me pongo a llorar cuando estoy furiosa, y no lo puedo evitar...

-No -le enjugó las lágrimas con exquisita ternura-. No he sido muy justo contigo. Necesitamos aclarar nuestra situación.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Quizá cuando no tengas clases d ballet al amanecer?

-El domingo -pronunció, sacando un pañuelo del bolso.

-El domingo entonces. ¿Querrás venir a mi casa? -le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar. Se dijo que Alice estaba siendo razonable, demasiado razonable, cuando él sabía que no podía prometerle serlo con ella-. Por favor.

-Sí. Iré. Jasper, te aseguro que no tenía intención de montar una escena.

-Yo tampoco. Alice... -dudó por un instante, hasta que decidió empezar a aclarar las cosas-. Quiero explicarte lo de mi padre. No tenía nada que ver con la fiesta que está planeando, ni con el hecho de que vayas a asistir o no.

-¿De qué se trata entonces? -le preguntó, ansiando creer en sus palabras.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan... tan encantado por la compañía de alguien. Él quería tener una casa llena de niños, y nunca llegó a tenerlos. Si él hubiera tenido una hija, creo que le habría gustado que fuera como tú.

-Jasper, lo siento. Pero no sé lo que quieres que haga.

-Simplemente no le hagas daño. No quiero verlo sufrir otra vez -después de acariciarle tiernamente una mejilla, empujó la puerta del teatro y la invitó a pasar primero.

* * *

**Hola hola que tal les va ? como stamos ? **

**que les parece la historia, Jasper es un poco tozudo no? hay pero aun asi me encanta jeje 3**

**espero sus opiniines**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola jeje aki hay una sorpresa jejeje espero les gusteee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 16**

Cuando Alice se dirigía a su apartamento, seguía pensando en Jasper. No era de sorprender. Aquel día Jasper la había obsesionado hasta el punto de que había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en el papel de Mary Howard. Solo faltaban tres semanas para el estreno de la obra en Filadelfia. No podía permitirse distraerse con el presente y el futuro de su relación con Jasper Withlock.

¿Pero qué sucedería el sábado? ¿Qué le diría entonces? ¿Cómo debería comportarse? En el mismo instante en que introdujo la llave en la cerradura, se dijo que era una estúpida. Pero siguió pensando en él

Luces estaban encendidas. Qué raro. Últimamente estaba muy despistada, pero le extrañaba muchísimo que se hubiera dejado las luces encendidas. Había contraído el hábito de ahorrar siempre energía y dinero en las facturas, ya desde sus difíciles tiempos de principiante.

Pero su asombro creció todavía más cuando creyó reconocer un aroma a café. A café recién hecho. Al dirigirse a la cocina, oyó un ruido procedente del dormitorio. Con el corazón acelerado, lenta y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia allí. Conteniendo el aliento, giró el pomo de la puerta. Y tanto ella como su hermana soltaron sendos y simultáneos gritos de alarma.

-Vaya -Rosalie se llevó una mano al corazón-. Yo también me alegro de verte.

-¡Rosalie! -la abrazó deleitada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Nueva York? Tenias que haberme avisado de que venías.

-Cariño, te escribí la semana pasada.

-Oh -Alice recordó el fajo de correspondencia que aún no había abierto-. Todavía no he revisado mis cartas.

-Típico.

-Ya lo sé -miró detenidamente a su hermana. Tenía un rostro que nunca se cansaba de admirar, con unos ojos de un color azul profundo, enmarcado por una impresionante melena rubia-. Oh, Rose, estás maravillosa. Me alegro tanto de verte.

-Tú también lo estás. O son las vitaminas que estás tomando o estás enamorada.

-Las dos cosas.

-¿Ah, sí? -arqueó una fina ceja-. ¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas de una vez?

-Sentémonos y tomemos algo -le dijo Alice, tomándola del brazo-. Oh, me gustaría que Bella también estuviera aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en la ciudad?

-Solo un par de días -le explicó Rosalie mientras entraban al salón-. El viernes por la noche me presento a un certamen de moda. Mis publicistas pensaron que sería «interesante».

-Y tú no -sugirió Alice, afanada en buscar un par de copas en los armarios.

Rosalie lanzó una mirada por la ventana. Estaba oscureciendo.

-Ya sabes que Nueva York no es mi ciudad, cariño. Es demasiado...

-¿Real?

-Bulliciosa -en la calle, dos sirenas parecían estar compitiendo en volumen-. Espero que te quede algo de vino, porque café no te quedaba ni gota.

-No importa, he dejado de tomarlo -repuso Alice antes de meter la cabeza en otro armario.

-¿Has dejado de tomar café? ¿Tú?

-Estaba tomando demasiado. Mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la cafeína. Últimamente lo que más tomo es té de hierbas -nuevamente olió el penetrante aroma del café-. Por cierto, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

-Oh, se lo pedí prestado al vecino de al lado.

-No sería Guido... -por fin encontró una botella de vino.

-Sí, Guido. Un tipo de bíceps y dientes grandes.

-Rose, llevo años viviendo al lado y jamás le daría los buenos días sin una guardia armada como escolta.

-Pues conmigo ha sido encantador -apoyándose en la cómoda, se apartó la melena del rostro-. Incluso me costó convencerlo de que no me preparara el café él mismo...

Alice miró a su hermana. Con aquel rostro de belleza clásica, aquel cuerpo impresionante y aquellos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a los hombres, eso era algo que no le extrañaba en absoluto.

-Ya -sirvió dos copas y le tendió una-. Por los Cullen.

-Eso. Que Dios bendiga a nuestra familia -murmuró Rosalie, y tomó un sorbo. No tardó en esbozar una mueca de desagrado-. Alice, sigues comprando el vino en el supermercado de la esquina, ¿verdad?

-No es tan malo. Sentémonos. ¿Sabes algo de Bella?

-La llamé antes de salir para que supiera que estaríamos en la misma costa. Por su tono, no podía estar más feliz.

-¿Y Edward?

Rosalie se dejó caer en el sofá, cansada del largo y tedioso viaje.

-Me dijo que estaba a punto de terminar el libro.

-¿Qué opina ella del texto?

-Está contenta. Y tiene plena confianza en Edward -tomó otro sorbo de vino. Pronunció aquella última frase con una leve sombra de cinismo. Ella misma, antaño, también había confiado de esa manera en un hombre-. Parece que Bella ha logrado superar su penosa experiencia con Black. Me ha dicho que Edward va a adoptar a los chicos.

-Eso es estupendo -exclamó Alice, emocionada.

-Sí, es justamente lo que tanto necesitaba. El es el hombre que necesitaba. Oh, Bella también me comentó que había recibido un mantel bordado de Garrett, como regalo de bodas.

-Todo el mundo esperaba que pudiera sacar tiempo y regresar para la boda, pero no pudo ser. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

-En Bretaña, creo -respondió Rosalie-. Se disculpó, como siempre.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado a qué se dedica?

-Decidí dejar de preguntármelo por si acaso se trataba de algo ilegal. ¿Asistirán mamá y papá al estreno de tu obra en Filadelfia?

-Eso espero. Supongo que tú no podrás hacer otro viaje a la costa...

-No, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón -Rosalie le tomó una mano-. Se ha pospuesto el rodaje de Extraños, debido a un par de problemas con la localización. Deberíamos empezar dentro de dos semanas. Ya sabes que vendría si pudiera.

-Lo sé. Estarás entusiasmada. Tienes un papel maravilloso.

-Sí -respondió Rosalie, pero de repente desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Rosalie vaciló, a punto de revelarle a su hermana las cartas anónimas que estaba recibiendo. Y las llamadas de teléfono. Al final, sin embargo, desechó la idea.

-No sé. Nervios, supongo. Nunca había trabajado en miniseries. No es ni cine ni televisión.

-Vamos, Rose, a mí no me engañas. Estás hablando con Alice.

-No es nada -decidió no hablarle dé lo que al final, con toda seguridad, no sería más que un desagradable episodio sin importancia. Cuando regresara a California, probablemente aquel asunto se habría evaporado-. Simplemente unos cuantos cabos sueltos que tengo que atar. Hey, de lo que quiero hablar ahora mismo es del hombre en el que estás pensando -sonrió-. Adelante, Alice. Cuéntaselo todo a tu hermanita.

-No sé si hay mucho que contar. ¿Recuerdas si alguna vez papá nos habló de Edwin Withlock?

-¿Edwin Withlock? -entornando los párpados, Rosalie intentó hacer memoria. Una de las razones de su rápido éxito en Hollywood era su prodigiosa memoria: jamás se olvidaba de un guión, un nombre o una cara-. No, no recuerdo ese nombre.

-Es el Withlock de Discos Withlock. Una de las mayores empresas del mundo discográfico, quizá la mayor de todas. Bueno, el caso es que conoció a nuestros padres cuando nosotras éramos bebés. El estaba empezando, y ellos le dieron cobijo en la habitación de hotel que estábamos ocupando.

-Muy propio de ellos -repuso Rosalie, descalzándose para estar más cómoda-. ¿Qué más?

-Discos Withlock es el patrocinador de la obra.

-Interesante, pero... Alice, ¿no te habrás enredado con él, verdad? Debe de ser de la edad de papá. Mira, no es que piense que la edad sea un factor fundamental en una relación, pero tratándose de mi hermanita...

-Espera un momento -rió Alice-. Debe de tener más de sesenta años. Y, en cualquier caso, solo somos amigos. Se trata de su hijo.

-¿Su hijo? -inquirió Rosalie, ya más tranquila-. Así que Edwin Withlock tiene un hijo. ¿Bailarín?

-No -respondió, sonriendo-. Ha tomado las riendas de la compañía. Supongo que es lo que comúnmente se llama un «magnate».

-Vaya. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

-Rosalie, la verdad es que no sé lo que estoy haciendo -le confesó Alice, y se levantó para caminar por el salón-. La mayor parte del tiempo pienso que debo de estar loca. Es un hombre guapísimo, millonario, de gustos conservadores. Frecuenta los restaurantes franceses.

-Los mejores. ¿Te has acostado con él?

-No.

-Pero has pensado en ello.

-Creo que no soy capaz de pensar en nada que no sea él.

Rosalie tomó la botella para servirse otra copa.

-¿Y qué siente él por ti?

-Aquí es donde empieza lo difícil. Es amable, cariñoso y considerado. Pero tiene una especie de red de seguridad por lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Tan pronto me abraza con pasión, y llego a pensar que es justamente eso lo que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida... como al momento siguiente se muestra frío, distante, como si fuéramos dos desconocidos.

-¿Sabe lo que tú sientes por él?

-Me temo que sí. No me atrevo a decírselo. Me ha dejado muy claro que no está interesado en lo que denomina relaciones «a largo plazo».

Rosalie experimentó una sensación de alarma:

-¿Y tú estás pensando en términos de «largo plazo»?

-Podría pasar el resto de mi vida con él -de repente Alice miró a su hermana con expresión seria, casi vulnerable-. Rose, yo podría hacerlo feliz.

-Alice, esas cosas tienen que funcionar en las dos direcciones -lo sabía por experiencia propia-. ¿Puede él hacerte feliz a ti?

-Si me dejara acercarme lo suficiente... Si me dejara acercarme lo suficiente para poder comprender por qué tiene tanto miedo de sentir... Rose, sé que ha tenido que vivir algo muy horrible, que es lo que lo ha vuelto tan desconfiado. Pero no sé lo que es.

Rosalie dejó su copa sobre la mesa y le tomó ambas manos.

-¿Lo amas de verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces es un hombre muy afortunado. Y por muy distante que se muestre contigo, creo que al final acabará cediendo. Porque tu cara... -le alzó suavemente la cabeza-... habla de sinceridad, de lealtad, de fidelidad.

-Parece que estás hablando de un perro.

-Alice -Rosalie no pudo menos que reflexionar sobre lo fácil que resultaba darle un consejo... que jamás se aplicaría a sí misma-. La cosa es sencilla: si amas a ese tipo, la mejor manera de conseguir que él te ame es mostrarte y ser tal cual eres.

Decepcionada. Alice recogió su copa.

-Vaya. Y yo que creía que me ibas a sugerir alguna técnica especial para seducirlo...

-Acabo de hacerlo. Cariño, si te contara mis secretos, se te pondría el pelo de punta. Además, tú tienes la mira puesta en el matrimonio, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces, y dado que yo no recomiendo la sinceridad en la mayoría de las relaciones, esto es diferente. Si quieres a ese hombre en tu vida, para tu bien o para tu mal, entonces deberías enfrentarte cara a cara con él. ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?

-No antes del sábado.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Le habría gustado conocer a ese tal Withlock, pero el sábado estaría ya en el avión volando hacia el Oeste.

-Bueno, creo que no te vendría mal cambiar de aspecto -lanzó una mirada a los pantalones de Alice. Algo seductor, por supuesto. Eso déjamelo a mí. ¿Sabes? Lo único que me gusta de Nueva York son las tiendas. Ir de compras. Hablando de compras... ¿sabes que en la nevera solo tienes tres zanahorias y un cartón de zumo?

-Iba a comprar algo en la tienda de comida vegetariana de la esquina.

-Hey, no gracias. No me gusta comer hierba.

-En esta misma calle hay un restaurante italiano que sirve unos espaguetis fabulosos.

-Eso está mejor. ¿Me cambio yo o te cambias tú?

Alice miró el elegante traje de seda que lucía su hermana, y que tanto contrastaba con sus cómodos pantalones.

-Será mejor que te cambies tú. ¿Has traído contigo alguna ropa normal?

-No puedo traer lo que no tengo. No te creas: es duro mantener de continuo esta imagen tan sofisticada, un punto decadente.

-Tengo algo que podría sentarte bien -le dijo Alice, levantándose-. Además, nadie te reconocería en el restaurante italiano de Franco's.

Rosalie se levantó también, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No me arriesgaré -la abrazó, cariñosa-. Eres única entre un millón.

Rosalie apoyó la mejilla contra la de su hermana. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan maravillosamente sencillas como lo eran en aquel momento.

-No, somos tres entre un millón.

* * *

**Hola hola jeje que tal les parecio la sorpresa de Rose ? jeje **

**que opinan?**

**dejenme sus reviews jeje**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola jeje espero amen este capii jeje tanto comooo yoo**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 17**

Cuando Alice regresó después del ensayo del sábado, se encontró el apartamento vacío. Había pasado casi tres días con Rosalie. Durante aquella breve visita, su hermana había logrado seducir al huraño Guido, cautivar a la plantilla entera del musical y vaciar la mitad de las tiendas de la Quinta Avenida.

Y Alice ya la echaba de menos. Si Rosalie hubiera podido quedarse al menos un día más...

Suspirando, se dispuso a ducharse. Se dijo que era estúpido pensar que necesitaba apoyo moral para ir a hablar con Jasper. No, en realidad no lo necesitaba. Simplemente iba a hablar con él acerca de la naturaleza de la relación que los unía.

En la ducha, alzó la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua. Sí, se lavaría el pelo, se cambiaría y luego tomaría el metro para ir a su casa. Necesitaban hablar. No tenía sentido ponerse nerviosa por algo que tenían que hacer de cualquier forma.

La obra estaba yendo muy bien. Podría decírselo a Jasper. Cuando viajaran a la semana siguiente a Filadelfia, para ensayar allí durante los últimos días, todo iría todavía mejor. ¿La echaría de menos Jasper? ¿Se lo diría?

Recriminándose aquellos temores, salió de la ducha y se secó el pelo. Luego comenzó a maquillarse. Minutos después, satisfecha con el resultado, entró en el dormitorio. Allí, desplegado sobre la cama, estaba todo lo que había dejado Rosalie detrás de sí. Encima había una nota, que Alice se apresuró a leer:

_Alice,_

_Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda y de una profunda reflexión, he decidido dejarte todo esto. Como regalo de cumpleaños... por anticipado. Póntelo esta noche para tu Jasper. O, mejor todavía, póntelo para ti misma. Quizá pienses que el color no te sienta bien, pero tú confía en mí. Pensaré en ti. Ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero. Mucha suerte con la obra._

_Rose_

Mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, Alice contempló el regalo de Rosalie. Los elegantes pantalones de seda eran de un tono rosa fuerte, atrevido. Exactamente el tipo de color que Alice jamás habría intentado combinar con su cabello. La breve blusa de tirantes era azul jade. Juntas, aquellas dos prendas hacían un contraste de colores que Alice jamás habría elegido. Se sonrió. Por último, una chaqueta también de seda, holgada, cómoda, bordada con miles de cuentas y lentejuelas de colores.

A primera vista, Alice habría pensado que todo aquello era demasiado sofisticado para su gusto, demasiado elegante para su estilo, pero era una ropa que provocaba tanto su imaginación como su admiración.

-De acuerdo -pronunció en voz alta-. Manos a la obra.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Era la enésima vez que Jasper recorría su inmenso apartamento de una punta a la otra. Era ridículo sentirse nervioso solo porque había quedado aquella tarde con una mujer en su casa. Incluso aunque esa mujer fuera Alice. Sobre todo porque esa mujer era Alice, se corrigió.

Habían pasado otras tardes juntos. Pero esa noche era distinta. Conectó el equipo estéreo, confiando en distraerse con la música.

Deliberadamente había evitado contactar con Alice durante toda la semana, para demostrarse que podía vivir sin ella. Pero en algún momento del jueves había dejado de contar las veces que había levantado el teléfono y marcado su número, solo para colgar de inmediato.

Se recordó que solamente iban a hablar de su situación. Resultaba imperativo que aclararan de una vez lo que quería cada uno del otro, que establecieran las reglas de su relación. Jasper quería hacer el amor con ella. Lo necesitaba.

Podían convertirse en amantes y seguir siendo amigos. De eso era de lo que tenían que hablar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sí, se sentarían y hablarían de sus respectivas necesidades y restricciones como dos adultos razonables. Analizarían racionalmente su situación, y obrarían en consecuencia. Nadie resultaría herido.

Pero no. Jasper sabía que acabaría haciéndole daño. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, preguntándose por qué estaba tan seguro de ello. Todavía podía recordar la emoción que había brillado en sus ojos la última vez que la había visto. Aquella mirada herida y audaz al mismo tiempo.

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que aprovecharía aquella misma noche para romper con ella, para truncar aquella relación antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos? ¿Y cuántas veces había terminado reconociendo que eso no sería en absoluto posible?

Pero Alice se le estaba metiendo debajo de la piel, y eso Jasper no podía permitirlo. La mejor manera, la única, que conocía de poner coto a esa situación era dejar bien sentadas las reglas. Recorrió de nuevo el apartamento. Se estaba retrasando. Y ese retraso lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Qué tenía Alice para atraerlo tanto?, se preguntó. No era una mujer particularmente hermosa. Pero esa mujer, que a primera vista había pasado desapercibida entre multitud, lo tenía agarrado del cuello...

Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, ya la estaba maldiciendo. Esperó unos segundos para serenarse. No se presentaría ante ella irritado, malhumorado. Tenía que empezar bien. Racionalmente.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, todo pensamiento racional abandonó su cerebro. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto? Se había dicho a sí mismo que no era una mujer especialmente hermosa, y allí estaba, tan resplandeciente, tan bella y tan cautivadora como una diosa.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás? -le sonrió, besándolo en las mejillas. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

-Bien.

Alice vaciló por un instante.

-Dijiste que querías verme el sábado por la noche, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces... ¿vas a invitarme a entrar o no?

-Por supuesto. Perdona -cerró la puerta a su espalda mientras se preguntaba si no habría cometido el peor error de su vida. Y de la de ella-. Estás... maravillosa. Como... diferente.

-¿De veras? -sonrió-. Mi hermana ha estado un par de días conmigo, y fue ella quien me compró esto-. Es fantástico, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Estás preciosa.

-El mérito es de la ropa. No te has pasado por los ensayos.

-No. ¿Te apetece una copa?

-Bueno, quizá una, copita de vino -se acercó a los ventanales para admirar la vista de la ciudad-. Todo está saliendo bien, Jasper. Creo que el estreno del musical en Filadelfia será un éxito.

-El departamento de contabilidad de la empresa se alegrará de ello.

Fue aquel tono tan seco lo que la hizo reír.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo, que no perderás dinero -aceptó la copa que él le ofreció. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que salgo a escena en el papel de Mary, me siento más y más viva.

-¿Tanto representa esa obra para ti?

Alice bajó la mirada a su copa antes de seguir contemplando la vista.

-Cuando estoy en el escenario y veo el teatro lleno de gente, esperando a que actúe... Jasper, no sé cómo explicártelo.

-Inténtalo -la animó, fija la mirada en ella-. Quiero saberlo.

-Siento una aceptación instantánea. Creo que me siento amada. Y que puedo corresponder a ese amor con un baile, con una canción. Suena pretencioso decir que he nacido para esto, pero es verdad.

-¿Te bastaría entonces con sentirte amada por cientos de desconocidos?

Alice le lanzó una larga y escrutadora mirada, consciente de que él no podía comprenderla. Nadie ajeno al mundo de la actuación habría podido.

-Me bastaría, tendría que bastarme, si no pudiera tener nada más que eso.

-Tú no necesitas nada estable, ni una persona permanente, en tu vida.

-Yo no he dicho eso -no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza-. Lo que quería decir es que yo siempre he sido capaz de adaptarme. No he tenido más remedio. El aplauso llena muchas carencias, Jasper. Todas, si te entregas a ello en cuerpo y alma. Imagino que tu trabajo te producirá a ti el mismo efecto.

-Sí. Ya te dije antes que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de comprometerme en una relación a largo plazo.

-Sí, ya me lo dijiste.

-Y hablaba completamente en serio, Alice -tomó un sorbo de vino, porque no se sentía cómodo con las palabras que se estaba forzando a pronunciar. ¿Por qué, cuando tanto se esforzaba por ser sincero, tenía la sensación de estar mintiendo?-. Ya intentamos lo que tú propusiste. La amistad.

-Yo creo que funcionó...

-Pero yo quiero más -de pronto enterró la mano en su cabello, atrayéndola hacia sí-. Y si tomo más, te haré daño.

Eso era cierto. Alice lo comprendió, lo aceptó, y en seguida se obligó a olvidarlo.

-Yo soy responsable de mí misma, Jasper. Y eso incluye mis sentimientos. Yo también quiero más. Suceda lo que suceda, la elección será mía.

-¿Qué elección? -le preguntó bruscamente-. ¿Qué elección, Alice? ¿No es hora ya de admitir que, hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos hemos podido elegir nada? Yo quería alejarme de ti: esa sí que era mi elección. Pero, sin quererlo, me iba acercando cada vez más -le deslizó suavemente la chaqueta por los hombros, que cayó al suelo en una cascada de colores-. Tú no me conoces murmuró, percibiendo su temblor-. No sabes lo que llevo dentro de mí. Hay muchas cosas que no te gustarían, más de lo que incluso podrías llegar a imaginar. Si fueras inteligente, ahora mismo saldrías por esa puerta.

-Supongo que no lo soy.

-Es igual -sus dedos se tensaron sobre sus hombros-. Porque ya ha pasado el momento de que pueda dejarte marchar. Me odiarás antes de que todo esto termine -de hecho, ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

-Yo no odio con facilidad. Jasper... -alzó la mano para acariciarle una mejilla-. Confía un poco en mí.

-La confianza nada tiene que ver con esto -por un instante, una vibrante llama relampagueó en sus ojos-. Te deseo, y ese deseo lleva semanas devorándome por dentro. Eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

El dolor llegó, tal y como él le había vaticinado, pero Alice intentó ignorarlo.

-Si eso fuera verdad, dudo que hubieras tenido que luchar tanto contra ello.

-He dejado ya de luchar. Esta noche te quedarás conmigo.

-Sí, me quedaré -le acunó el rostro entre las manos-. Porque eso es lo que quiero.

Jasper se llevó una mano a los labios. Era una promesa, la única que él podía darle.

-Ven conmigo.

Y dejándose llevar por su corazón, Alice fue con él.

* * *

**Que les parecio? emocionante jeje espero que sii**

**reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola bellezas jeje que tal vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 18**

La lámpara del pasillo iluminaba parcialmente el dormitorio. Jasper había dejado encendido el equipo estéreo, pero la música era ya apenas un leve eco. Alice había ansiado ver sus ojos así, intensamente fijos en ella y en lo que quería de ella. Sonrió mientras le entregaba nuevamente sus labios.

-Estás cometiendo un error... -murmuró él.

-Ssss. Ya tendremos tiempo de ser lógicos -sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa-. Desde el instante en que te conocí, siempre he querido hacer eso -le abrió la prenda, deslizando las manos por su pecho-. Por las noches me quedaba despierta en la cama preguntándome cuándo podríamos estar así, juntos -y añadió mientras le acariciaba los hombros, explorando su piel, curiosa-: Jasper, no te tengo miedo. Y tampoco tengo miedo de mis propios sentimientos.

-Deberías tenerlo.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un desafío en los ojos.

-Demuéstrame por qué.

Soltando un gemido, Jasper se entregó a ella, a sí mismo, a todo. Deslizó las manos por la seda que la cubría, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. ¿De miedo o de excitación? No podía decirlo. El deseo lo desgarraba por dentro, implacable. Ansiaba hacerle el amor rápida, instantáneamente, allí donde estaban, viviendo solo el momento, sin lazos ni promesas. Eso sería lo mejor para ella, y también para él mismo.

Pero entonces Alice murmuró su nombre con un susurro tan cálido y dulce como la brisa de la tarde. Sus manos se desbordaron de ternura. No podía evitarlo. Su boca también se suavizó. Con toda seguridad, algún día terminaría haciéndole daño, pero aquella noche era especial. No pensaría en nada que no fuera ella, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro. Aquella noche le daría todo lo que fuera capaz de darle, y tomaría tanto como se atreviera a recibir.

Delicadamente le deslizó los tirantes de los hombros, hasta que la prenda de seda quedó suspendida en inestable equilibrio sobre sus senos. Como si hubiera percibido su cambio de humor, Alice se quedó muy quieta. ¿Tan sensible era a las alteraciones de su ánimo? Jasper esperaba que, por su propio bien, hubiera mantenido alguna defensa contra él.

Con una ternura que lo sorprendió tanto como a ella, deslizó los labios por sus hombros desnudos, saboreando la textura de su piel, tan tersa como la seda, y su aroma, igual de seductor. De repente Alice le parecía tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan joven... Después de un instante de vacilación, la besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Alice había percibido el cambio que se había operado en su interior. Había cesado la batalla que siempre parecía estar librando. Lo acarició con exquisito cuidado, deleitándose en el contacto de su cuerpo duro, fuerte. Con la respiración acelerada de deseo, se permitió seducirlo con los labios, rozándole apenas la boca, para darle tiempo a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Sabía que, contra su costumbre, Jasper se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

Ansiosos, excitados, no tardaron en tumbarse en la cama. La despojó de la blusa de seda, arrojándola a un lado. Cuando Alice sintió el contacto de sus dedos contra su piel desnuda, se concentró en disfrutar de aquella deliciosa sensación, suspirando de felicidad. Con los ojos medio cerrados, podía vislumbrar la oscura mata de su pelo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Podía sentir el enloquecido latido de su propio corazón. Luego él le delineó con la lengua el contorno de un pezón, y su cuerpo se contrajo con una nueva y embriagadora punzada de placer.

Se movía contra él como si alguien les hubiera preparado una coreografía especial, previa, cuya existencia jamás antes habían sospechado. Para Alice resultaba algo tan natural, y tan poco forzado, como respirar.

Allí donde su deseo lo tentaba a tocarla, donde lo arrastraban sus necesidades, allí lo estaba esperando ella. Jasper jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Podía sentirla vibrar bajo sus deseos. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan abierto al amor, tan libre y desinhibido. Cuando Alice se despojó de los pantalones de seda y se apretó contra él, el contacto de su piel desnuda lo enloqueció. Era como si se conocieran y se hubieran tocado y acariciado durante toda su vida, desde el principio de los tiempos.

El corazón de Jasper no podía latir a mayor velocidad. Una vez que se quedó completamente desnudo, ella lo contempló admirada. Y con una sonrisa lo acercó hacia sí, abrazándolo con tanta pasión como ternura.

-Bésame otra vez -murmuró, con los ojos medio cerrados-. He ansiado tanto que me tocaras así... -susurró contra sus labios-. A veces me imaginaba lo que sería sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo. Aquí -le guió una mano-. Y aquí -se arqueó bajo su cuerpo.

Jasper era consciente de que algo se le estaba escapando: el control con que, hasta ese momento, había contenido tan férreamente sus emociones. No podía permitirse entregarle su corazón, no podía conferirle el poder sobre su persona que iba asociado con aquel regalo.

La fue despojando con exquisita lentitud de la ropa interior. De pronto, cualquier pensamiento racional se borró de su mente. El deseo por ella, por todo lo que significaba, por todo lo que le ofrecía, lo consumió por completo. Con toda su sinceridad y su entusiasmo por la vida, Alice había iniciado aquel viaje. Y él no sería meramente un pasajero, sino su igual.

Mientras le devoraba los labios con cruda desesperación, se olvidó completamente de la ternura. Sus manos, siempre tan cuidadosas, amasaron una y otra vez su cuerpo arrancándole gritos y gemidos. Con cada movimiento, con cada suspiro, el corazón se le aceleraba un poco más, resonando en su cerebro con un eco que semejaba el nombre de Alice.

Sin vacilar, cuando Alice enroscó las piernas en torno a su cintura, entró en ella. Era un contacto tan cálido, tan insoportablemente dulce y acogedor... Se esforzó por recuperar el control mientras el cuerpo de Alice comenzaba a moverse, con tanta gracia y elegancia como salvaje y primario erotismo. A pesar del intenso placer que contraía los rasgos, mantenía bien abiertos los ojos, fijos en los suyos.

En cierto momento ella se estremeció, las manos cerrándose con fuerza sobre las sábanas. Aquello no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Quería seguir allí por siempre y no volver nunca al mundo real. Por los siglos de los siglos.

Fue entonces cuando la tormenta estalló en su interior. Alice se tensó violentamente antes de que la liberación la inundara en olas de inenarrable placer. Sí. Mientras lo abrazaba con ternura, comprendió que sería perfectamente capaz de esperar a que Jasper se le entregara en cuerpo y alma. Porque, tarde o temprano, terminaría haciéndolo.

Alice ya se había marchado cuando Jasper se despertó. El otro lado de su cama estaba desierto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? Había pasado una noche excitante con una mujer excitante, y después de aquello se había marchado. Era eso lo que había pretendido. Así era como se jugaba ese juego. Durante aquella noche se habían proporcionado mutuo placer, pasión y consuelo. Y ahora que había salido el sol, todo había terminado. Debería sentirse agradecido de que Alice se lo hubiera tomado con la suficiente naturalidad como para marcharse sin siquiera despedirse de él.

¿Pero por qué seguía sintiéndose tan vacío? No podía permitirse lamentar que Alice no siguiera todavía allí, a su lado. Era él, y no ella, quien conocía perfectamente lo fugaces y vacías que eran las relaciones de ese tipo. Debería incluso admirarla por su sinceridad al reconocer, al menos implícitamente, que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no había sido más que un recíproco desahogo físico.

Pero no. Se sentía vacío por dentro porque ella se había marchado, y porque ansiaba abrazarla. Jurando entre dientes, se levantó de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando vio los pantalones de seda de Alice. Nada más recogerlos del suelo, oyó que alguien abría la puerta del apartamento. Colgó los pantalones en el respaldo de una silla y se puso su bata.

La encontró en la cocina, en el momento en que dejaba una bolsa de papel llena de comida sobre el mostrador.

-¿Alice?

-¡Jasper! -exclamó, dando un respingo-. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Creía que estabas durmiendo.

Y él que había pensado que se había ido... Procuró disimular su emoción.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-He salido a comprar algo para desayunar.

Jasper ya no se sentía en absoluto vacío por dentro. Pero, a la vez que un inmenso placer, no pudo evitar sentir un cierto recelo.

-Creía que te habías ido.

-No seas tonto. No podía marcharme así, sin más. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a la cama? No tardaré ni un momento en preparar esto.

-Alice... -dio un paso hacia ella. Y deslizó lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo-. ¿Qué es lo que te has puesto?

-¿Te gusta? -riendo, se recogió el borde de la camisa de Jasper con que se había vestido, y dio una vuelta en redondo-. Tienes un gusto excelente. Voy a la última moda.

La camisa, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, le sentaba muy bien.

-¿Es esa una mis corbatas?

Alice disimuló una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la negra corbata de seda que había usado como cinturón.

-Es todo lo que he podido encontrar. No te preocupes, puedo planchártela.

-¿Has salido así a la calle?

-Sí, pero no he llamado la atención -le aseguró-. Mira, me estoy muriendo de hambre –le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo con una pasión que le aceleró el pulso-. Vuelve a la cama, que ahora mismo te llevo el desayuno.

Obedeció, porque necesitaba algunos minutos para recuperarse. «No se ha marchado», se dijo y mientras se recostaba contra las almohadas. Estaba allí, en su cocina, preparándole el desayuno como si fuera el hecho más natural del mundo. Aquello le agradaba. Y preocupaba.

-Hay más nata, si es que te apetece -le dijo Alice entrando en la habitación con la bandeja.

Jasper miró el desayuno que había preparado, mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la cama, entre los dos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Helado con nata montada... -respondió, hundiendo un dedo en la nata y llevándoselo a la boca. ... y fresas -añadió, suspirando de placer.

-Helado de fresa con nata y fresas, ¿para desayunar? ¿Es esta la misma Alice Cullen que se preocupa tanto de su dieta nutritiva?

-El helado es un producto muy sano -le recordó mientras le ofrecía una cucharada-. Las fresas son naturales. ¿Qué más necesitas?

-¿Unos huevos con jamón, quizá?

-Demasiada grasa, y además no sabe tan bien. De todas formas, es una manera de celebrarlo.

-¿De celebrar el qué?

Alice lo miró a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? Y si no lo sabía, ¿cómo podría ella explicárselo?

-Tú eres maravilloso. Yo me siento maravillosamente bien. Es domingo y luce el sol. Creo que con eso basta -tomó una fresa de su plato y se la ofreció-. Adelante. Vive peligrosamente.

Jasper cerró los labios sobre la fresa, rozándole fugazmente las puntas de los dedos.

-Y yo que creía que sobrevivías a base de brotes de alfalfa y germen de trigo.

-Eso es lo que como la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso me saben tan bien estas cosas saboreó el helado, cerrando los ojos-. Habitualmente incluso salgo a correr los domingos por la mañana.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Solamente unos seis o siete kilómetros.

-Solamente -repitió, admirado.

-Pero hoy me siento un tanto... decadente.

-¿De veras? -le puso una mano en una rodilla, deslizándola lentamente hacia arriba.

-Por supuesto. Mañana tendré que pagar por esto, pero hoy...

-¿Planeas quedarte en mi casa y seguir así de decadente?

-Sí, a no ser que tú prefieras que me vaya.

Jasper entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en un significativo y sencillo gesto, del que se habría sorprendido si hubiera sido consciente.

-No. No quiero que te vayas.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alice.

-Entonces puedo llegar a ser muy decadente.

-Cuento con ello.

Alice hundió un dedo en la nata montada y comenzó a chupárselo con exquisita lentitud.

-Puede que incluso te sorprenda...

Cuando volvió a hacerlo, Jasper le sujetó la muñeca y le lamió sensualmente el dedo.

-¿Tú crees? -sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba-. Podemos hacer la prueba -retiró la bandeja de la cama y la dejó en el suelo. Cuando la miró de nuevo, vio que tenía las pupilas oscurecidas de deseo-. Me preguntaba qué aspecto tendrías por la mañana.

-¿Y qué aspecto tengo? -le preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-Fresco -le acarició tiernamente una mejilla-. Y apetecible.

-Me gusta lo de apetecible.

-¿Sabes, Alice? No llegaste a pedirme que te prestara la camisa que te pusiste para salir a la calle.

Un brillo de humor bailó en sus ojos, pero respondió con la mayor seriedad del mundo:

-Es verdad. Fue una grosería por mi parte.

-Quiero que me la devuelvas -enganchó un dedo en el cuello de la prenda y la acercó hacia sí-. Ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora mismo? -repitió, excitada-. Supongo que también querrás la corbata.

-Por supuesto.

-Estás en tu derecho -murmuró. Arrodillada sobre la cama, se quitó la corbata y se la entregó. Luego comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos cuando terminó de hacerlo. Sonrió mientras la prenda se deslizaba por sus hombros-. Toma.

Pero Jasper echó a un lado la camisa y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

-Creo que me estoy aficionando más bien al contenido. Tienes un cuerpo increíble. Duro y suave, compacto, flexible -pronunció, admirándola-. Me pregunto si... Alice, ¿qué es lo que llevas debajo?

-¿Qué? -algo confundida, bajó la mirada-. Oh, es un tanga. ¿Nunca habías visto ninguno?

La observaba entre divertido e intrigado.

-En realidad, sí. Aunque uno no puede menos que preguntarse si no te estarás tomando el papel de tu obra con demasiada seriedad...

-Vaya. Pues no decías lo mismo cuando me desnudé ante ti -repuso, abrazándolo por el cuello. Descubrí los tangas mientras me documentaba para el papel.

-¿Mientras te documentabas? -había empezado a besarla, y de repente se apartó-. ¿Exactamente qué quiere decir eso?

-Así, tal como suena. No puedes representar bien un papel sin documentarte antes.

-Fuiste a ver espectáculos de striptease -la tomó de la barbilla, divertido.

-Claro. Tenía que meterme dentro de la piel de Mary, y pensé que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería hablar con las mujeres de su profesión. Conocí a gente fascinante.

-Y descubriste los tangas -le acarició la cadera, enganchando un dedo en la fina tira que la cruzaba.

-Son muy cómodos -afirmó antes de mordisquearle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Siempre los llevas?

-Mmmm.

-Aquel día que fuimos a ver la exposición de arquitectura victoriana... ¿llevabas un tanga debajo de esos pantalones caqui tan anchos?

-Ajá.

-¿Sabes lo que habría podido suceder si lo hubiera sabido? ¿Allí mismo, enfrente de aquella maqueta de la mansión veraniega de la reina Victoria?

-¿Qué?

-¿Y con aquella familia numerosa de Nueva Jersey detrás de nosotros?

-Oh, Dios mío -lo abrazó, divertida-. Quizá podamos volver esta misma tarde.

-Ni lo sueñes -y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Rodó con ella en la cama, riendo a carcajadas. Y la risa, la alegría seguía allí mientras Alice se acurrucaba contra él, mientras lo acariciaba, mientras se entregaba. Incluso más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando la risa se convirtió en suspiros y gemidos de placer, aquel íntimo júbilo no desapareció.

Ella sentía tanto amor en su interior... Y conforme más tiempo estaba con Jasper, más luminoso, más feliz le parecía. Sí, le brillaban los ojos cuando la miraba. Era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan cuidadoso. Nunca se había mostrado tan generosa y tan dispuesta con nadie, pero con él, nada le resultaba más fácil. Conocía perfectamente su cuerpo, su fortaleza, sus debilidades. Y sin embargo Jasper le estaba descubriendo necesidades completamente nuevas. Cuando su boca se cerraba sobre un seno, experimentaba inefables sensaciones de placer, de dolor, de desesperación. El simple roce de su mano en un muslo la hacía estremecer. Una caricia de sus labios en el cuello le arrancaba un gemido.

Tocándolo, se debilitaba de deseo. Era suyo. Se dijo que no importaba que solamente fuera por un instante, por unos minutos. Mientras estuvieran juntos, desnudos, piel contra piel, él era suyo.

La necesitaba. Podía sentirlo en la excitación que lo recorría, que atravesaba su cuerpo. Si, aunque solo fuera por un momento, se atreviera desatar las cadenas con que todavía dominaba sus emociones, podría llegar a amarla. Estaba convencida de ello. Había mucho más que pasión o deseo en sus caricias. Cuando le rozaba apenas los labios con los suyos, cuando profundizaba sus besos, Alice sabía que estaba a punto de darle lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Amor. Ansiaba confesarle lo maravilloso que era sentirse tan irrevocablemente unida a otro ser. Quería ofrecerle al menos un atisbo de lo que significaba saber que podía confiar completamente en otra persona. Y que esa otra persona siempre estaría allí, a su lado.

Tenía la piel húmeda de sudor, ardiendo. Sus manos perdían ternura conforme crecía su excitación. Y Alice estaba ávida, hambrienta. Su energía desatada parecía enloquecerlo cada vez más, arrastrándolo fuera de todo control. Ágil y desesperada, se arqueó para que entrara en ella.

Más tarde, cuando recuperaron la cordura, sus cuerpos aún seguían fundidos formando uno solo.

Saciada, agotada, radiante, Alice se inclinó sobre él. Cuando sintió su mano acariciándole tiernamente la espalda, cerró los ojos.

-Oh, Jasper, te amo.

* * *

**Awww Alice se confezoo que belleza...**

**pero que pasara ahora, como lo tomara Jaz?**

**quieren saber ? ya saben q hacer...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Y aki les traigo lo q sigue jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

-Oh, Jasper, te amo.

Al principio estaba demasiado absorta en sus propias ensoñaciones para advertir su repentina tensión. Pero, poco a poco, sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos durante unos segundos más, sabiendo que no podía ya retirar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-Lo siento -suspirando, alzó la mirada. Y vio que Jasper se había distanciado de ella, a pesar de que sus cuerpos aún seguían unidos-. Alice, yo no creo en ese tipo de frases engañosas. Ni en la necesidad de decirlas.

-Frases engañosas -sacudió la cabeza, maravillada de asombro-. ¿Tú crees que «te amo» es una frase engañosa»?

Tomándola de los hombros, se apartó de ella hasta que los dos quedaron sentados en la cama.

-Alice, tenemos algo realmente bueno entre nosotros. No lo encubramos con cómodos fingimientos.

-Yo no finjo ni miento, Jasper -replicó, dolida.

Algo se removió en el interior de Jasper. Algo cálido, dulce. Era una llama de esperanza, pero no quiso reconocerlo antes de apagarla.

-Llámalo fantasía en vez de mentira, si quieres.

-¿Tú no crees que yo puedo amarte?

-El amor solo es una palabra -rodó a un lado de la cama y recogió su bata-. Ciertamente, existe: de padres a hijos, entre hermanos... Pero cuando se trata de una relación entre un hombre y una mujer, suceden cosas como la atracción, el encaprichamiento, incluso la obsesión. Son sentimientos que igual que vienen se van, Alice.

Por un instante Alice se lo quedó mirando estupefacta, en silencio.

-Tú no crees realmente eso.

-No lo creo, lo sé -la interrumpió-. Las personas se relacionan porque quieren cosas unas de otras. Y siguen juntas hasta que quieren otras cosas de otras personas. Mientras están juntas, hacen promesas que en realidad no tienen intención de cumplir y dicen cosas que no sienten en realidad. Porque eso es lo que se espera de ellas. Y yo no tengo expectativas de ningún tipo.

Sintiendo de repente un intenso frío; Alice se cubrió con la sábana. Nunca antes le había parecido a Jasper tan terriblemente joven, pequeña y vulnerable.

-Yo nunca le había dicho a ningún hombre que lo amaba. Supongo que eso importará algo.

-Yo no quiero palabras, Alice -se alejó hacia la ventana, de espaldas a ella. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo tanto daño? Solo le estaba diciendo la verdad-. Y tampoco puedo dártelas.

Decidida a no llorar, se apretó los ojos con las manos por un instante.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió para que renunciaras voluntariamente a sentir, Jasper? -fue elevando el tono de voz conforme la furia se imponía al dolor-. Te he dicho que te amo. No me avergüenzo de ello. No te lo dije para arrancarte algún tipo de declaración. Es sencillamente la verdad. Estás viendo mentiras donde no las hay. ¿Acaso pretendes decirme que no has sentido nada hace un momento? ¿Que solo hemos tenido sexo, y nada mas?

Cuando Jasper se volvió hacia ella, su rostro no reflejaba en absoluto la batalla interior que estaba librando.

-No tengo nada más que darte. O lo tomas o lo dejas, Alice.

-Entiendo -asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito un poco de café -de repente dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio. Le temblaban las manos. ¿Por qué se sentía como si todo lo que acababa de decir hubieran sido los pensamientos, las palabras de otra persona?

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Después de poner la cafetera al fuego, se apoyó en el mostrador. Cuando Alice le había dicho que lo amaba, una parte de su ser había ansiado y necesitado aquella confesión. Y había creído en ella.

Con Alice, estaba perdiendo su equilibrio emocional. Aquello tenía que terminar. Tenía un ejemplo de primera mano de lo que le sucedía a un hombre que confiaba en una mujer, que le dedicaba devotamente su vida. Y él se había permitido a sí mismo no permitirse jamás esa misma vulnerabilidad. Alice no podía cambiar eso. El no se lo permitiría.

Tal vez creyera que lo amaba, pero no tardaría mucho tiempo en cambiar de opinión. Mientras tanto, seguirían adelante con cuidado y respetando escrupulosamente las reglas.

Oyó que se abría y cerraba la puerta del apartamento. Durante un buen rato, Jasper se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la cafetera empezó a silbar. Sabía que esa vez Alice se había marchado de verdad, quizá para siempre. Y volvió a sentirse horriblemente vacío por dentro.

* * *

**Hola hola jeje como stamos? que les parecio el capi? decepcionante cierto?**

**espero sus opiniones**

**...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola jeje aki sta lo que siguee**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 20**

-Como si me dices que esta noche ibas a tener una operación a corazón abierto. Me da igual. Esta noche vas a ir a esa fiesta.

-Wanda, ¿por qué insistes tanto? -le preguntó Alice, mientras se calzaba las zapatillas.

-Pero antes tienes que pasar por casa para ponerte ese vestido de gala que tienes.

-Ya te dije antes que me encuentro cansada, y que no estoy de humor para ir a ninguna fiesta.

-Y yo te digo que estás enfurruñada con algo.

-¿Yo enfurruñada?

-Sí. Eres experta en eso -replicó Wanda, dejándose caer en el banco, a su lado-. Mira, si no quieres hablarme de lo muy estúpido que es tu hombre, adelante. A mí me da lo mismo.

-El no es mi hombre.

-¿Quién no es tu hombre?

Él -suspiró, frustrada-. Yo no tengo ningún hombre, y tampoco lo quiero. En cualquier caso, quienquiera que sea, no puede ser mío.

-Oh-oh -exclamó Wanda, mirándose las uñas-. Pero es un estúpido.

-Yo no he dicho que... -sonrió, sin poder evitarlo-. Sí, es un estúpido.

-Cariño, todos lo son. El caso es que el señor Withlock nos ha organizado una buena juerga, y que la estrella de la obra no puede largarse a su casa a llorar en la bañera.

-No voy a ir -declaró Alice por enésima vez mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas. Y me voy a quedar llorando en la cama.

-Si no vas, le diré a todo el mundo de la compañía que te crees demasiado superior a nosotros para acompañamos a esa fiesta.

-¿Quién se creería una cosa así?

-Todo el mundo. Porque tú no estarías allí para desmentirlo.

Alice se levantó del banco y empezó a cepillarse el pelo.

-Mira, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?

-Porque me gusta tu cara.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para ir a esa fiesta, eso es todo.

-Mentirosa. Llevo semanas ensayando contigo. Tú nunca te cansas.

Alice dejó el cepillo sobre el lavabo, con un golpe. En el espejo, miró a Wanda a los ojos.

-Pues esta noche sí. Mira, yo... No puedo ir a esa fiesta. La verdad es que no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

La irónica expresión de Wanda fue sustituida por otra de preocupación. Wanda se levantó para rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

-¿Fue muy duro?

-Sí. Demasiado.

-¿Has llorado ya?

-No -negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por recuperar la compostura-. No quiero hacer el ridículo más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Lo verdaderamente ridículo es que no te hayas desahogado todavía -replicó Wanda, llevándola de nuevo hacia el banco-. Anda, siéntate y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de una amiga.

-No sabía que se pudiera sufrir tanto-le confesó Alice mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.

-Eso nadie puede preverlo. Si supiéramos con antelación lo mucho que se puede llegar a sufrir, no nos acercaríamos a menos de diez metros de los hombres. Pero siempre volvemos con ellos. Porque a veces lo mejor está allí precisamente.

-No se merece que llore por él.

-Ningún hombre se lo merece. Excepto, por supuesto, el adecuado.

-Lo amo, Wanda.

Wanda la apartó delicadamente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -no se molestó en enjugarse las lágrimas-. Solo que él no me ama a mí. Ni siquiera desea que yo lo ame. De alguna forma, siempre pensé que cuando me enamorara de un hombre ese amor sería correspondido, y que todo sería maravilloso. Pero Jasper no cree en el amor.

-Ese es su problema.

-No, también es el mío, porque llevo días y días intentando olvidarlo y no puedo -suspiró profundamente-. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo ir a esa fiesta?

-Diablos, no. Entiendo por qué tienes que ir.

-Wanda...

-Mira, cariño, vete a casa, entierra la cabeza en la arena como un avestruz y mañana volverás a sentirte igual que hoy. ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando te encuentras con una audiencia fría, que te mira como si fuera un montón de momias?

-Me entran ganas de refugiarme en el camerino.

-Ya, ¿pero qué haces?

-Me quedo en el escenario y me entrego a tope.

-Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer esta noche. Y sospecho que él va a hacer algo parecido. Vi la manera que tenía de mirarte cuando se presentó en los ensayos con su padre. Venga, muévete. Tenemos que vestirnos.

Al ver de nuevo a Jasper, Alice experimentó una sensación similar a la que le producía enfrentarse con el público. Se dijo que conocía su papel, sus movimientos, y que si cometía algún error podría disimularlo sin que nadie lo advirtiera. Escogió un vestido sin tirantes, ajustado y sensual, con una abertura lateral en la falda que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Si iba a fracasar, prefería hacerlo con elegancia.

Una vez frente a la impresionante casa de Edwin Withlock, pulsó el timbre de la puerta. Sí, estaba preparada para adoptar una actitud fría y tranquila, para enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Con una sola excepción: que el propio Jasper, en persona, le abriera la puerta.

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, paralizada. La sorpresa de Jasper no fue menor.

-Hola, Alice.

-Hola, Jasper -no sonreiría. En aquel instante, sencillamente era incapaz de hacerlo. Pero tampoco se desmayaría ante él-. Espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano.

-No. De hecho, mi padre ya te estaba esperando.

-Entonces iré a saludarlo ahora mismo -oyó una música procedente del pasillo-. Supongo que la fiesta se estará celebrando allí... -y se dispuso a pasar de largo a su lado, ignorando el nudo de tensión que le atenazaba el estómago.

-Alice.

-Sí -se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Qué tal... has estado estos días?

-Ocupada -de repente volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta-. Y parece que también tú lo estás. Te veré luego -y echó a andar por el pasillo, parpadeando enérgicamente para contener las lágrimas.

* * *

**aaawwww jeje quieren saber que sigue?**

**ya saben que haceer...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 21**

-¿Qué tal... has estado estos días?

-Ocupada -de repente volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta-. Y parece que también tú lo estás. Te veré luego -y echó a andar por el pasillo, parpadeando enérgicamente para contener las lágrimas.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Y Alice intentó relajarse mientras saludaba a amigos y conocidos.

-Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías echado atrás -Wanda, que había estado hablando con uno de los músicos, se le acercó nada más verla.

-Eso ni hablar. Nadie podrá llamar cobarde a una Cullen.

-Puede que te ayude saber que el joven Withlock no ha apartado la mirada de la puerta durante la última media hora.

-¿De veras? -se dispuso a buscarlo con la mirada, pero al momento cambió de idea-. No, no importa. Tomemos una copa. ¿Hay champán?

-Por supuesto. El señor Withlock es un encanto. Nos está agasajando como si fuéramos reyes. Ah, allí está Phil. He decidido dejar que me convenza de que sus intenciones para conmigo son serias. No necesariamente honorables -añadió con una sonrisa-. Simplemente serias.

-¿Phil? -interesada, Alice observó al bailarín que hacía de pareja de Wanda en la obra-. ¿Qué tal con él?

-No lo sé -se sirvió una copa de champán-. La gracia está en averiguarlo.

Deseando poder estar de acuerdo con su amiga, Alice se dirigió a la mesa del buffet. «Come, bebe y diviértete», se aconsejó a sí misma. «Mañana saldremos todos para Filadelfia».

-Alice.

Antes de que pudiera elegir entre dos canapés, Edwin se le acercó por detrás.

-Oh, señor Withlock. Es una fiesta maravillosa.

-Llámame Edwin, por favor. Tendrás que tutearme si vas a ofrecerme el baile que me prometiste.

-De acuerdo. Será un placer -con una mano sobre su hombro, empezó a bailar con él una lenta melodía-. Hablé con mis padres. Están en Nueva Orleans, pero podrán asistir al estreno de la obra en Filadelfia. Espero que tú también puedas ir.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Sabes, Alice? Esta obra es lo mejor que he hecho por mí mismo en años. He pensado que ya es hora de que me resigne a envejecer.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida.

-A ti te lo parece porque todavía eres muy joven. Cuando llegues a los sesenta, mirarás a tu alrededor y te dirás a ti mismo: «de acuerdo, ya es hora de bajar el ritmo. Te lo has ganado. Ahora debes relajarte y disfrutar de los pocos años que te quedan».

-¿Pocos años? Bah -exclamó, sonriéndole.

-Después de jubilarme, me di cuenta de que deseaba algo más que pasarme los miércoles jugando al golf. Necesitaba juventud a mí alrededor, necesitaba su vitalidad. ¿Sabes? Jasper siempre me ha mantenido joven. Es mi hijo, pero también mi mejor amigo.

-Te quiere mucho.

Algo en el tono de Alice lo hizo bajar la mirada.

-Sí. Yo quería darle una oportunidad en el negocio, dejarle el margen suficiente para trabajar. Y lo ha hecho muy bien. Quizá demasiado -suspiró-. Jasper ha volcado su vida entera en la empresa. Quizá ese sea el error.

-El no piensa lo mismo.

-En cualquier caso, hasta que no surgió esta obra no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer conmigo mismo. Y ahora creo que ya lo he averiguado.

-¿Broadway?

-Exacto -desde el principio había intuido que Alice lo comprendería. Esperaba que también pudiera comprender a su hijo-. Una vez que la obra triunfe, en Filadelfia primero y luego en Broadway, me dedicaré a otra. Afortunadamente, espero contar con una experta para que me asesore.

Alice leyó la pregunta que brillaba en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. Me he pasado la vida entera entre gente del espectáculo. Viviendo de ellos, en realidad. Y esas cosas no pueden ser reemplazadas por una simple pelota de golf. Venga, vamos a comer algo.

-Acepto la sugerencia -suspirando, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa del bufé.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía más animada que la balada anterior: uno de los últimos éxitos de Broadway. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Phil sacara a Wanda al escenario, para representar un número de baile, en medio de un clamor de silbidos y aplausos. A esa pareja siguió otra. Y otra.

-Vamos, Alice -la animó Terry a salir, tomándola de la mano-. Vamos a demostrarles lo que somos capaces de hacer.

-No es necesario. Ya lo saben -se negó Alice, dispuesta a probar de nuevo el paté.

-Nos lo exige nuestra reputación. ¿Recuerdas el número de Al alcance?

-Sí. Fue una verdadera bomba.

-Vamos, Alice -insistió, sonriendo-. Por los viejos tiempos.

Incapaz de resistirse, Alice aceptó. Y la pareja no tardó en verse rodeada de un coro de incondicionales. Era un número lento y sensual, que requería una coordinación de movimientos tan perfecta como compleja. Alice recordó los pasos como si apenas el día anterior los hubiera ensayado, aunque ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde entonces.

-Ha sido estupendo -exclamó Terry, entusiasmado, cuando terminaron.

Jasper la estaba observando. Cuando Alice descubrió su intensa mirada, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Pensando solo en escapar, giró en redondo y se dirigió a la terraza.

Hacía calor. Cansada, se apoyó en la barandilla. No. Echaba de menos a Jasper, lo necesitaba, pero no daría marcha atrás. Jamás.

Intuyó su presencia a su espalda antes de oírlo hablar. Se dijo que había sido un error pensar en escapar. No podía. Era imposible.

-Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo.

-No voy a decírtelo. No tengo derecho -respondió, volviéndose para mirarlo.

-Te he echado de menos -se acercó a la balaustrada, en un intento de estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

-Lo suponía.

-Cuando te vi bailando con mi padre, ¿sabes lo que pensé? Que nunca habías bailado conmigo.

-Porque nunca me lo pediste.

-Ahora te lo estoy pidiendo.

Extendió una mano hacia ella. Alice la aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Comenzaron a bailar.

-Cuando la semana pasada te marchaste de mi casa -añadió-, pensé que era lo mejor.

-Yo también.

-Desde entonces, no ha pasado un solo día sin que pensara en ti. Sin que te deseara lentamente, al no percibir resistencia por su parte, dejó de bailar y la besó en los labios. Su boca era tan dulce e invitadora como siempre. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el suyo, como si estuviera destinado a ello desde el principio de los tiempos. De repente, el anhelo que lo había atravesado durante los últimos días se convirtió en verdadero pánico-. Alice, quiero que vuelvas.

-Yo también lo quiero -alzó las manos hasta sus mejillas-. Pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué? -la sujetó de las muñecas mientras el pánico crecía y crecía, sin cesar.

-Porque no puedo ajustarme a tus reglas, Jasper. Yo no puedo dejar de amarte, y tú no quieres amarme.

-Maldita sea, Alice, me estás pidiendo más de lo que puedo darte.

-No. Jamás te pediría más de lo que eres capaz de darme, o de lo que yo soy capaz de darte a ti. Te amo, Jasper. Si volviera, no podría dejar de decírtelo. Y tú no podrías dejar de resentirte conmigo por eso.

-Te quiero en mi vida -pronunció, desesperado-. ¿No te basta con eso?

-Ojalá lo supiera. Quiero formar parte de tu vida. Quiero que tú formes parte de la mía.

-¿El matrimonio? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Pero qué diablos es el matrimonio, Alice?

-Un compromiso emocional entre dos personas que se prometen hacer todo lo posible por mantener y mejorar su relación.

-Para mejor o para peor -replicó-. La mayor parte de los matrimonios no duran. Esa institución no significa nada. Solo es un contrato legal que puede ser roto por otro contrato legal, el primero de los cuales suele ser moralmente roto docenas de veces en la práctica.

Alice sintió que una parte de su ser se rompía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Jasper, no puedes generalizar así.

-¿Cuántos matrimonios felices conoces? O, mejor dicho, olvida lo de felices: ¿Cuántos conoces que hayan durado realmente?

-Jasper, esto es ridículo, yo...

-¿No se te ocurre ni siquiera uno?

-Claro que sí -replicó, repentinamente furiosa-. Los... los... Gianelli, del primer piso de mi edificio.

-Ya. Los que se gritan constantemente.

-Les gusta gritarse -siguió haciendo memoria-. Sí, puedo decirte más. Ozzie y Harriet.

-Dame un respiro, Alice.

-No -lo miró desafiante, con las manos en las caderas-. Jimmy Stewart estuvo casado durante más de cincuenta años. La reina Isabel y el príncipe Felipe tampoco lo están haciendo nada mal. Mis padres, por el amor de Dios -continuó-. Llevan juntos toda la vida. Mi tía abuela Jo estuvo casada durante cincuenta y cinco años.

De pronto Jasper salió de las sombras, y lo que ella vio en sus ojos fue puro cinismo.

-Has tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para acordarte. Te habría resultado mucho más fácil recordar los matrimonios que se fueron al garete.

-De acuerdo, tal vez. Pero no tienes derecho a cuestionar el matrimonio en su totalidad solo porque la gente que se casa comete errores. Además, yo no te he pedido que te cases conmigo. Solo te he pedido que sientas.

-¿Vas a decirme que el matrimonio no es lo que quieres?

-No, no voy a decirte eso.

-Yo no puedo prometerte el matrimonio. Te admiro, como mujer y como artista. Me siento atraído por ti... y te necesito.

-Todas esas cosas son importantes, Jasper, pero solo son suficientes para una corta aventura. Si no me hubiera enamorado de ti, ambos nos habríamos conformado con eso. Pero no creo que pueda soportar mucho más -se volvió, agarrándose a la barandilla como si fuera un salvavidas-. Por favor, vete.

Jasper pensó que no era nada fácil luchar contra ella cuando al mismo tiempo estaba luchando contra sí mismo. No viendo otra salida, retrocedió, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Esto no ha terminado. Por mucho que a ambos nos habría gustado lo contrario.

-Quizá no -repuso ella, suspirando-. Pero esta es la última vez que hago el ridículo contigo. Déjame en paz.

En el instante en que Jasper se marchó, Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza. No lloraría. Tan pronto como se recuperara un poco, volvería al salón, presentaría sus excusas a Edwin y se iría a casa. No sería una huida. Simplemente tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

-Alice.

Se volvió y vio a Edwin. Una sola mirada le bastó para comprender que no lo engañaría con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo siento, he escuchado una buena parte de la discusión. Tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo. Pero Jasper es mi hijo y lo quiero.

-No estoy enfadada. Lo que pasa es que... tengo que irme.

-Te llevo a casa.

-No, tienes que atender a tus invitados. Tomaré un taxi.

-Descuida, que no me echarán de menos -se adelantó para tomarla de un brazo-. Quiero llevarte a casa, Alice. Hay algo que tienes que saber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola bellezas espero stemos bien jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 22**

Hablaron poco durante el trayecto a la casa de Alice. Edwin parecía absorto en sus reflexiones. Su único comentario, expresado cuando subían a su apartamento, versó sobre la falta de seguridad del edificio.

-Tu fama crece cada vez que te subes al escenario, Alice. Y por eso siempre hay que pagar un precio.

En el pasillo sumido en la penumbra, Alice miró a su alrededor mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Allí nunca había tenido miedo, aunque intuía que el tiempo que había pasado en el efímero y bohemio mundo de los «gitanos» estaba tocando a su fin.

-Prepararé un té -le propuso una vez dentro, dejando a Edwin en el salón.

-Esta casa encaja perfectamente con tu personalidad, Alice -le comentó él minutos después. Es alegre, acogedora, sincera -sonrió al ver el letrero de neón, mientras se sentaba en una silla-. Me temo que voy a avergonzarte diciéndote esto, pero ahí va: admiro de verdad lo que has hecho con tu vida.

-No me avergüenzo en absoluto. Más bien me siento agradecida.

-No siempre basta con tener talento. Yo lo sé bien. He visto a muchísimas personas con talento caer en el olvido solo porque no tuvieron o la fuerza o la confianza suficiente para llegar a la cima. Tú ya lo has conseguido, y es como si no te hubieras dado cuenta de ello.

-No sé si lo he conseguido o no. Lo que sí sé es que soy feliz donde estoy.

-¿Lo ves? Te gustas donde estás. Te gustas a ti misma -aceptó la taza de té. De pronto cambió de tema, poniéndole una mano sobre la suya-. Jasper te necesita.

-Quizá en algún aspecto -se retrajo un tanto, porque hablar de Jasper le dolía demasiado-. Pero he descubierto que necesito mucho más que eso.

-El también, Alice. El también, pero es demasiado terco, y tal vez también miedoso, para admitirlo.

-No entiendo por qué. No entiendo por qué puede llegar a ser tan... -se interrumpió-. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Alice, ¿te ha hablado alguna vez Jasper de su madre?

-No. Es uno de los temas prohibidos entre nosotros.

-Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo -suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té-. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que lo quieres, y que eres la mujer adecuada para él, jamás te contaría esto.

-Edwin, no quiero que me digas algo que Jasper no quiera que sepa. O que le disguste que yo sepa.

-Veo que te preocupas por él. Y es por eso mismo por lo que voy a decírtelo -dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante-. La madre de Jasper era una mujer impresionantemente bella. Lo sigue siendo, estoy seguro, aunque hace muchos años que no la veo.

-¿Y Jasper?

-Tampoco. Se niega a hacerlo.

-¿Se niega a ver a su madre? ¿Cómo puede...?

-Una vez que te lo explique, quizá lo entiendas -pronunció con tono cansado-. Elaine y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos. Yo tenía algún dinero de mi familia, y ella trabajaba cantando en clubes y locales nocturnos de baja estofa. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Tenía talento. El suficiente para que, con un buen asesoramiento, pudiera ganarse la vida decentemente en esa profesión. Yo decidí ser su manager. Y luego decidí casarme con ella. Fue algo casi tan calculador como suena, y siento decirlo, porque estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quería. Durante un año o dos, la cosa funcionó. Ella me estaba agradecida por lo que hacía por su carrera. Y yo le estaba agradecido a ella por tener una esposa tan bella. La amaba, y me esforcé muchísimo por auparla a la fama porque era eso lo que ella ansiaba, lo que más quería en la vida. Pero, de alguna forma y en algún momento, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Elaine comenzó a mostrarse impaciente.

Edwin hizo una pausa, tomando un sorbo de té. Le había dado a su mujer todo lo posible, y aun así nunca se había quedado satisfecha. Alice lo miraba sin atreverse a interrumpirlo.

-Era muy joven -continuó-. Quería mejores contratos, no le bastaba con los que yo le conseguía. Y empezó a verme como un lastre en su carrera.

-Quizá no te comprendía bien.

-O quizá demasiado. El caso es que yo me sentía muy confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Nuestro matrimonio estaba en crisis. Ya casi había aceptado el hecho de que todo había terminado cuando me dijo que iba a tener un hijo. Tú eres una mujer moderna, Alice. Y sensible también. Deberías ser capaz de comprender que mientras que yo ansiaba tener hijos, ya que era lo que había deseado siempre... ella no.

Alice bajó la mirada a su taza de té.

-Lo entiendo.

-Elaine estaba desesperada por triunfar. Al final tuvo a Jasper. Yo acababa de conseguirle otro pequeño contrato para producir un disco.

-Por entonces, todavía la amabas.

-Sí, seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Y estaba Jasper. Cuándo nació, creí haber recibido el mejor regalo del cielo. A partir de ese momento, mi vida cambió. Quería conseguirlo todo para él. Me tracé un objetivo en la vida. Ya no me importó nada. Podía perder un cliente, un contrato, pero mi hijo siempre estaría conmigo.

-Sí -asintió Alice-. Una familia siempre te hace tener los pies bien firmes en la tierra.

-Eso es. Antes de seguir, quiero que sepas que Jasper nunca me dio más que placer y alegría. Jamás lo consideré una carga, o un deber.

-No tienes necesidad de decírmelo. Ya lo veo.

-Cuando Jasper solo contaba cinco años -continuó Edwin-, yo sufrí un accidente. Me hicieron un montón de pruebas en el hospital -la voz le estaba cambiando, y Alice se inquietó-. Una de las pruebas me confirmó que era estéril.

-No entiendo...

-No podía tener hijos. Yo no engendré a Jasper.

-Oh, Edwin...

-Hablé con Elaine. Ni siquiera intentó mentirme. Creo que, para entonces, ya estaba cansada de mentiras. Nuestro matrimonio estaba acabado, y ella ya sabía que nunca llegaría a ser una gran estrella. Había habido otro hombre, un tipo que desapareció tan pronto como se enteró de que la había dejado embarazada -suspiró-. Aquello le produjo una terrible decepción. Estaba segura de engañarme con lo del bebé, porque yo no sospechaba nada. Había seguido a mi lado porque, en el fondo, sabía que nunca habría podido salir de aquellos clubes de mala muerte sin mí. Elaine siempre fue una mujer muy inquieta, y al ver que todo había terminado, no se quedó a esperarme. Cuando salí del hospital y regresé a casa, me encontré con que ya se había marchado... después de dejar a Jasper al cuidado de una vecina -se interrumpió, torturado por aquel doloroso recuerdo-. Alice, ella... se lo dijo.

-Oh, Dios mío -exclamó, emocionada-. Pobrecito.

-Yo no me comporté mucho mejor. Tenía que irme, así que pagué a la vecina y dejé a Jasper con ella, al igual que había hecho Elaine. Estuve fuera cerca de un mes, intentando reunir dinero para financiar Discos Withlock. Hasta que conocí a tu familia, no estaba muy seguro de querer volver. Es duro aceptar eso.

-Estabas muy dolido. Tú...

-Jasper se quedó destrozado -añadió-. Yo no pensé en el efecto que le produciría la noticia. No quise pensar en ello. Intenté olvidarme de todo lo que había dejado atrás. Entonces conocí a tus padres. Y, aquella única noche, comprendí lo que significaba realmente una familia.

Alice alzó la mirada hacia él. Estaba llorando.

-Y dormiste en un colchón, en su habitación.

-Fui testigo del amor que se profesaban tus padres y que profesaban a sus hijos. Fue como si alguien de repente hubiera descorrido un velo para descubrirme el verdadero significado de la vida, lo que realmente importaba de verdad. Me eché a llorar. Tu padre me llevó a tomar algo a un bar y yo se lo conté todo. Dios sabe por qué.

-Siempre es fácil hablar con papa

-Me escuchó hasta el final, y me compadeció, aunque no tanto como yo creí que me merecía -después de tantos años como habían transcurrido desde entonces, Edwin sonrió al evocar aquel recuerdo. -Tenia un vaso de whisky en la mano. Lo apuró de un golpe, me dio una palmada en el hombro y me dijo que tenía un hijo en quien pensar. Que debía regresar a casa en seguida. Lo vio todo muy claro, y tenía razón. Nunca he olvidado lo que hizo por mí al revelarme con tanta sencillez la verdad.

Alice le tomó las manos y se las apretó, conmovida.

-¿Y Jasper?

-Era mi hijo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Fui un estúpido al haberme olvidado de ello.

-No te habías olvidado -murmuró-. Yo no creo que lo olvidaras.

-Es verdad. En lo más profundo de mi ser, no me había olvidado. Me acuerdo de que estaba jugando solo, en un jardín. Aquel niño, de tan solo seis años, se volvió de repente y me miró con aquella mirada de adulto... -se estremeció-. Nunca he sido capaz de borrar aquel terrible recuerdo, cuando vi en sus ojos lo que su madre y yo le habíamos hecho.

-No tienes motivos para culparte de nada. No -añadió cuando Edwin se disponía a protestar-. Os he visto a los dos juntos. No tienes que culparte de nada.

-Hice todo lo posible por compensarlo, para hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. En realidad, no tardé mucho tiempo en olvidar lo que había hecho su madre. Pero Jasper no lo olvidó. Todavía sigue cargando con aquella amargura que vi en sus ojos, Alice, cuando solo tenía seis años de edad...

-Todo lo que me has contado explica el comportamiento de Jasper conmigo -pronunció Alice, aspirando profundamente-. Pero, Edwin, no sé lo que puedo hacer yo...

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo amo.

-Tú se lo has dado todo. Por fin está empezando a confiar en alguien. No le quites eso ahora.

-El no quiere lo que yo tengo que darle.

-Claro que quiere, y lo aceptará. No lo dejes.

Alice se levantó, abrazándose.

-¿Estás seguro de que yo soy lo que Jasper necesita?

-Es mi hijo. Sí, estoy seguro.

* * *

**Gran confecion cierto ? jeje que les sta pareciendo? espero que bien**

**y espero reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola bellezas jejeje se que me he tardado en actualizar pero es solamente porq he stado en test en la universidad jeje pero aki les traigo el capii jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 23**

Jasper no podía dormir. Había estado a punto de ceder al impulso de buscar el olvido en una botella de whisky, pero al final había preferido el triste consuelo de la autocompasión.

La había perdido. Porque no habían sido capaces de aceptarse el uno al otro como lo que eran, la había perdido. Desde luego, Alice estaría mucho mejor sin él; de eso estaba seguro. Y también de que ella era lo mejor que le había sucedido jamás en toda su vida.

Le había hecho daño, tal y como siempre había sabido que se lo haría, pero... ¿no era extraño que él también estuviera sufriendo tanto?

Al día siguiente, Alice se iría a Filadelfia. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarla, y dejar la promoción del musical y la edición del álbum en manos de su padre. Sí, expulsaría de su memoria todos los recuerdos relativos a Alice Cullen.

Quiso acercarse a los ventanales, pero se acordó de lo mucho que le habían gustado a Alice. Maldiciendo entre dientes, volvió sobre sus pasos.

La llamada a la puerta lo sorprendió. No solía tener visitas a la una de la madrugada. Como no quería que lo importunaran, ignoró los golpes. Pero estos siguieron, tercos. Irritado, finalmente fue a abrir.

-Hola -era Alice la que estaba en el umbral, con su bolsa de baile al hombro y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de una amplia falda vaquera.

-Alice...

-Estaba en el barrio -empezó a decir, y entró en el apartamento sin que la invitara a pasar- y decidí pasarme por aquí. No te he despertado, ¿verdad?

-No, yo...

-Bien. A mí no me gusta que me despierten. Así que... -dejó caer la bolsa-... ¿no me vas a ofrecer una copa?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ya te dije que estaba en el barrio.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -repitió.

-¿No lo ves? No podía estar sin ti -respondió, ladeando la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Jasper extendió una mano y le acarició una mejilla. Al momento la dejó caer.

-Alice, hace solo unas horas...

-Te dije un montón de cosas -terminó por él-. Y todas eran ciertas. Te amo, Jasper. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y creo que los dos podríamos ser muy felices. Pero hasta que consiga que tú pienses lo mismo, me temo que tendré que esperar. Dar un rodeo para llegar a mi objetivo.

-Estás cometiendo un error.

-Jasper, otra vez estás pensando y actuando por mí. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Y realmente me gustaría tomar una copa. ¿Tienes agua con gas?

-No.

-De acuerdo, whisky entonces. Jasper, es una grosería negarle a una visita una copa.

Jasper continuó agarrándola de los hombros durante unos segundos, hasta que yo no pudo más. Rindiéndose, apoyó la frente contra la suya.

-Te necesito, Alice.

-Lo sé -le acunó el rostro entre las manos-. Y me alegro de saberlo.

-Si pudiera darte lo que quieres...

-Ya hemos hablado bastante de eso por el momento. Mañana me voy a Filadelfia.

-Ya lo sé.

-Así que ahora no quiero hablar. Ni discutir. Al menos por esta noche.

-De acuerdo. Voy a servirte esa copa -se dirigió al mueble de las bebidas.

-¿Sabes, Jasper? Todavía sigo experimentando una sensación muy extraña al desnudarme en un escenario.

No pudo menos que reírse. De alguna forma, Alice siempre le hacía reír.

-Quiero decir que no me desnudo más de lo que me desnudaría en una playa pública llevando un bañador, pero aun así,* el acto mismo de desnudarme me resulta raro. Y dentro de unos días tendré que hacerlo delante de varios centenares de personas. Así que lo que necesito es mucha práctica...

Cuando Jasper se volvió, Alice le estaba sonriendo mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la blusa.

-Pensé que tú podrías darme una opinión imparcial sobre mi actuación en ese número en particular. Ya sabes que desnudarse es todo un arte -se entreabrió la blusa-. Un verdadero... se volvió de espaldas y lo miró, seductora, por encima de un hombro-... arte -dejó que la blusa resbalara por su cuerpo-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de representar el papel de Mary de una forma verosímil -se desató el cinturón de la falda y la dejó caer al suelo mientras se volvía.

Jasper dejó a un lado la copa al ver la diminuta ropa interior negra, con liguero, que llevaba.

-Nunca te había visto llevar eso.

-¿Esto? -deslizó una mano todo a lo largo de su cuerpo-. La verdad es que no es mi estilo. No es lo suficientemente cómodo. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que no te voy a dejar que subas al escenario con eso puesto.

Riendo, se desabrochó una liga.

-Tienes que acordarte de que cuando se alce el telón no me verás a mí, sino a Mary -se quitó una media, haciendo gala de una consumada técnica, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra-. Por cierto, aún no me has puesto esa copa.

-Lo siento, me había distraído -recogió su vaso y se lo ofreció.

Alice lo aceptó, y por un fugaz instante el brillo de humor que bailaba en sus ojos se convirtió en algo más profundo.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿qué piensas del número? ¿Crees que merecerá la pena pagar por verlo?

Jasper había querido ser tierno. Había querido ser tierno y delicado para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él que hubiera vuelto. Pero las manos que había enterrado en su cabello parecían haberse tensado de pronto con una incontenible urgencia.

-Nunca te había deseado tanto.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando la copa a un lado.

-Demuéstramelo.

La abrazó, desesperado. Aquella fue la primera, la única vez que Alice lo sintió perder el control desde el principio. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad, anticipándose a lo que iba a seguir. Y dejó que la tumbara suavemente en el suelo.

La acarició por todas partes, por entero. La arrastró a una cumbre de placer desde la que solo pudo gemir su nombre y pedir más.

Y hubo más. Mucho más.

Impaciente, terminó de desvestirla. Con la misma urgencia, Alice le arrancó el cinturón de la bata buscando su cuerpo desnudo.

Sentía el contacto cálido y suave de la alfombra bajo la espalda. Y la dureza del cuerpo de Jasper sobre el suyo. Oyó el susurro de u nombre en sus labios.

Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo tan rápido, tan furioso, tan desenfrenado. Se dejó arrastrar por un remolino de placer. El amor y la pasión se mezclaron íntimamente, hasta disolverse el uno en la otra.

Ella estaba allí por él. Y él por ella.

* * *

**Hola hola jeje que tal les parecio ? espero que bien jeje**

**reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola hola jeje les comunico que ya casi llegamos al final jeje asi que no se despeguen**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 24**

-Sería mejor que bajáramos y siguiéramos a pie -protestó Wanda.

Alice aminoró la velocidad al acercarse a otro bache.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? -le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Lo perdí dos kilómetros atrás, en esa cuneta en la que nos caímos.

-No era una cuneta -la corrigió Alice mientras seguía conduciendo por el centro de Filadelfia-. ¿Por qué no miras por la ventanilla y me avisas cuando pasemos delante de algún edificio de gran significado histórico?

-No puedo mirar por la ventanilla -Wanda cruzó sus largas piernas, buscando una posición más cómoda. No era tarea fácil, ya que el coche que su amiga había alquilado no podía ser más pequeño-. Me mareo cuando veo saltar los edificios.

-No saltan los edificios, sino el coche.

-Eso también -replicó Wanda-. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que alquilaste esta chatarra?

-Porque no entiendo absolutamente nada de coches. Es eso el Independence Hall?

Cuando Alice estiró el cuello para ver mejor, Alice le dio un empellón en el hombro.

-Cariño, no te distraigas si quieres que volvamos sanas y salvas a Nueva York.

Alice frenó bruscamente ante un semáforo.

-Me encanta conducir -le confesó con tono desenfadado.

-También hay gente a la que le gusta saltar de los aviones -musitó Wanda.

-En Nueva York tendría un coche si tuviera por lo menos alguna oportunidad de usarlo. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

-Quince minutos -contestó, estremeciéndose cuando su amiga volvió a arrancar-. Sé que debería haberte preguntado esto antes de subir a este coche contigo, pero... ¿cuánto hace que no conduces?

-Oh, no sé. Un año, quizá dos. Podríamos visitar esas tiendecitas de South Street después del ensayo.

-Si es que seguimos vivas -rezongó Wanda, y pisó un freno imaginario cuando Alice pasó rozando otro coche-. ¿Sabes, Alice? Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo yo, que te conozco un poco, sé que esa sonrisa que permanentemente llevas cosida a la cara es un poquito falsa.

Alice volvió a aminorar la velocidad cuando se acercó a otro bache.

-¿Tan obvio resulta?

-Lo suficiente. ¿Qué tal te va con el señor Maravilla?

-Cuando lo veo, bien -suspiró.

-Me pareces el tipo de persona que la semana que viene necesitará agarrarse bien a algo, o a alguien.

Alice se dijo que aquello era cierto, demasiado cierto, pero negó con la cabeza.

-El tiene una buena razón para sentirse como se siente.

-Pero eso no cambia lo que sientes tú por él.

-Ya. ¿Sabes, Wanda? Cuando la gente me comentaba que la vida era muy complicada, yo no me lo creía. Voy a hacerte una pregunta muy personal: cuando te casaste, ¿creías que tu matrimonio duraría para siempre?

-Supongo que yo sí y él no.

-Bueno, ¿tú...? Quiero decir que... si conocieras a alguien que te importara realmente, ¿te casarías con él?

-¿Otra vez? -Wanda se echó a reír, por un puro acto reflejo, pero luego reflexionó sobre la pregunta-. Si fuera un tipo maravilloso, supongo que sí. Sin dudarlo. Si se me presentara la oportunidad, la aprovecharía. Como la lotería. ¿No se suponía que teníamos que girar aquí?

-¿Girar? Oh, maldita sea -exclamó Alice-. Ahora sí que vamos a llegar tarde al ensayo.

-En todo caso, será mejor que te saques primero a ese tipo de la cabeza.

-Precisamente tenía la esperanza de que viniera. Sabía que era irreal esperar que se quedara aquí toda la semana mientras yo me dedicaba a ensayar, pero de todas formas quedamos en que vendría hoy.

-Y no ha aparecido.

-Ha debido de surgir una emergencia, o algo así. No ha sido muy explícito sobre ello. Algo acerca de un problema con los promotores.

-Todos estamos ocupados con un montón de cosas, chica. No te preocupes.

-Ya lo sé -con una habilidad que Wanda no puedo menos que admirar, Alice aparcó en un minúsculo espacio que había frente al teatro-. Supongo que será mejor que me dedique a pensar en lo que tengo entre manos. Solo nos quedan dos ensayos para el estreno.

-No me lo recuerdes -exclamó Wanda-. Cada vez que pienso en ello, se me revuelve el estómago.

-Lo vas a hacer estupendamente -le aseguró Alice, saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta. En una esquina del edifico, alguien estaba vendiendo flores. Se prometió que se compraría una después del ensayo-. Lo vamos a hacer estupendamente.

-Intentaré recordar eso. La última obra en la que participé se suspendió al cabo de dos actuaciones. Pensé muy seriamente en encender el gas y meter la cabeza en el horno. Pero resultó que era eléctrico.

-Te diré una cosa -pronunció Alice, deteniéndose a la entrada del teatro-. Si fracasamos, siempre podremos usar mi horno. Yo tengo gas para las dos.

-Te lo agradezco enormemente.

-Para eso están las amigas -empujó la puerta y entró. Al final del corredor distinguió un grupo de gente. Y se quedó sin habla-. ¡Hey, ya estan aquí! ¡La familia al completo!

-¿A quién esperabas sino a nosotros? -le preguntó Carlisle Cullen, alzándola en brazos.

-¡Han venido todos! -cuando volvió a poner los pies en el suelo, Alice abrazó emocionada a su madre-. Tienen un aspecto fenomenal.

-Tú también -repuso Esme-. Y llegas tarde al ensayo, como es habitual.

-Me equivoqué cuando venía hacia aquí... Oh, Bella -saludó a su hermana-. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido venir... Temía que no pudieras escaparte de la granja.

-No podía faltar. Un estreno de mi hermanita siempre es un acontecimiento...

Bella, sin embargo, la miraba con una sombra de preocupación. Conocía muy bien a Alice, y no creía que su aparente tensión se debiera a la obra.

Sin soltar a su hermana, Alice se apresuró a saludar a su cuñado.

-Edward, gracias por haberla traído.

-Creo que más bien ha sido al revés -la besó en las mejillas, riendo-. Pero de nada.

-La pena es que no hayáis traído a los niños... -comentó Alice, haciéndole un guiño a Bella.

-Estamos aquí.

Deliberadamente, Alice miró en la dirección contraria a donde había procedido la voz.

-¿He oído algo? Habría jurado que... -se interrumpió cuando miró por fin a sus sobrinos. Abrió mucho los ojos, adoptando una expresión de inmenso asombro-. Vosotros no podéis ser Ben y Chris, ¿verdad? Ellos son unos niños pequeños, y vosotros sois demasiado altos y mayores.

-Es que hemos crecido -exclamó Chris.

Alice los observó con detenimiento.

-¿De verdad que sois vosotros?

-Vamos, Alice -sonrió Ben-. Sabes perfectamente que sí.

-Vais a tener que demostrármelo. Dadme un abrazo -y se agachó para abrazarlos.

-Hemos volado en avión -le contó Chris, entusiasmado-. Y a mí me tocó ventana.

-Señorita Cullen, la llaman del guardarropa -la llamaron por megafonía.

-Ahora mismo voy -soltó a sus sobrinos, incorporándose-. Bueno, ¿dónde os vais a alojar? Hay una lista completa de hoteles en la recepción del teatro. Puedo...

-Nos hemos registrado ya en tu hotel -le informó Esme.

-Estupendo. ¿Vais a quedaros al ensayo?

-¿Crees acaso que alguien se atrevería a impedírnoslo? -le preguntó Carlisle.

En aquel instante recibió una segunda llamada por megafonía.

-Os dejo. Tan pronto como tenga tiempo, saldremos a celebrar esto por todo lo alto. Yo invito.

Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su esposa, riendo.

-¿Acaso esperaba que nos fuéramos a negar? Venga, vamos a sentamos en la primera fila.

* * *

**Hola bellezas jeje que les parecio?**

**espero reviews...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hola bellezas que tal vamos jeje ? espero que bien**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 25**

-El señor Shelby -pronunció Hannah mientras lo hacía pasar al despacho de Jasper.

-Gracias, Hannah. No me pases ninguna llamada -sabía que ese día no habría café ni pastelillos. Alcanzó incluso a ver la expresión desaprobadora de su secretaria antes de que cerrara la puerta-. Siéntate, Shelby.

-Supongo que el viejo estará orgulloso de ti -Shelby contempló el despacho antes de sentarse cómodamente-. Has mantenido muy alto el pabellón. He oído que has contratado a ese pequeño grupo de D.C. Un movimiento arriesgado.

Jasper se limitó a arquear una ceja, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sabía que Galloway le había ofrecido a aquel mismo grupo un contrato. Withlock sencillamente le había ofrecido uno mejor.

-No nos importa correr algunos riesgos.

-Siempre es un quebradero de cabeza conseguir que las emisoras coloquen un nuevo talento en sus listas de éxitos. Y un talento desconocido se viene abajo sin una sólida promoción -Shelby sacó un largo y fino cigarro de su pitillera-. Por eso estoy aquí. Pensé que sería más prudente que habláramos antes de la reunión de APD que se celebrará esta tarde.

Jasper esperó en silencio a que encendiera el cigarro. Nada más enterarse de que Shelby le había pedido una cita, comprendió que estaba asustado. La Asociación de Productoras Discográficas no convocaba todos los días reuniones a puerta cenada. Y aquella misma tarde las principales empresas del sector votarían si la organización debía o no investigar a los promotores independientes. Algunas de las mayores compañías, incluida Galloway, todavía se apoyaban en promotores independientes, aunque la sombra del escándalo, los sobornos y la corrupción manchaban ese tipo de actividades.

-Mira, Withlock, ninguno de los dos empezó ayer con este negocio. Ambos sabemos que lo principal es el tiempo de antena. Sin tiempo de antena en las principales emisoras del país, un disco se muere, por muy bueno que sea.

Jasper advirtió que estaba sudando. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se preguntó qué podría suponer una completa investigación para Galloway.

-Shelby, pagar por el tiempo de antena es como montar un caballo enfermo. Más tarde o temprano se caerá y te arrastrará consigo.

Soltando una bocanada de humo, Shelby se inclinó hacia delante.

-Los dos sabemos cómo funciona esto. Si para conseguirlo hay que endosarle unos cuantos cientos de dólares a un director de programas, ¿qué mal hay en ello?

-¿Y si ese director se niega y recibe amenazas?

-Eso es absurdo -exclamó, pero un hilillo de sudor le corría por la frente.

-Silo es o no, solamente una investigación en regla podrá aclararlo. Mientras tanto, Discos Withlock trabajará sin recurrir a promotores independientes.

-Y arrojaréis al niño junto con el agua sucia -le espetó Shelby, levantándose-. Las cuarenta principales emisoras establecen continuamente sus listas de éxitos. Si un nuevo disco no figura en esas listas, es como si no existiera. Así funciona el sistema.

-Quizá el sistema necesite una reforma.

-Eres tan obtuso y tan estrecho de miras como tu viejo.

Una fría sonrisa asomó a los labios de Jasper.

-Gracias.

-Para ti es muy fácil, ¿verdad? -exclamó Shelby, amargado-. Estás aquí sentado, en tu cómodo y acogedor despacho, sin ensuciarte nunca las manos. Porque tu papá ya lo hizo por ti.

Jasper acabó por perder la paciencia.

-Mi padre tiene las manos absolutamente limpias. Withlock jamás ha recurrido ni recurrirá al soborno, a las zancadillas o a las amenazas para mantenerse.

-No puedes ser tan inocente, Withlock.

-Vuelve a decirme eso dentro de unas horas, cuando Discos Withlock vote a favor de una investigación completa.

-Nunca funcionará -replicó Shelby mientras apagaba su cigarro con dedos temblorosos. Había ido a ver a Jasper porque sabía que Withlock poseía la reputación y el poder suficiente para inclinar la votación hacia uno u otro lado. Se estaba ahogando. Tuvo que aflojarse el nudo de la corbata-. Demasiadas productoras saben dónde radica el secreto de su profesión. Incluso aunque demuestres algo, yo no perderé. Oh, quizá rueden algunas cabezas, pero no la mía. Hace diez años, Galloway estaba en crisis. Hoy es uno de los principales sellos. Y yo lo conseguí porque jugué ese juego, me atuve a las reglas. Cuando se despeje la polvareda que vas a montar, Withlock, yo seguiré estando arriba.

-Estoy seguro de ello -murmuró Jasper mientras Shelby abandonaba airado su despacho. Los hombres como él nunca pagaban por sus actos. Tenían a su disposición demasiados desgraciados para que le allanaran el camino. Si Jasper hubiera perseguido una venganza personal, habría iniciado una investigación en solitario. Tenía ya información sobre un pinchadiscos que había recibido una paliza solo por negarse a poner ciertos temas. También estaba el caso del director de programas de Nueva Jersey, cuya esposa había sido amenazada. Había otro que hacía frecuentes viajes a Las Vegas y se gastaba verdaderas fortunas en el juego. Fortunas que nunca habría podido ganar honradamente con su salario. Aquello formaba parte del juego al que se había referido Shelby.

Pero si era poco probable que Shelby llegara a pagar por sus actos... ¿quién lo haría?

Se levantó y revisó el contenido de su maletín. Era cierto que había asumido el control del negocio cuando ya estaba fundado y establecido. No había tenido que esforzarse para levantarlo. Su hubiera tenido que hacerlo, ¿habría caído en los mismo manejos que Shelby? Como no lo sabía, ni podía estar seguro, decidió dejar esa investigación en manos de la Asociación de Productoras

Discográficas. Se avecinaba una reunión larga y desagradable, pensó mientras salía del despacho.

-Hoy no regresaré, Hannah.

-Buena suerte, señor Withlovk. Ha recibido varias llamadas mientras estuvo hablando con ese hombre.

-¿Alguna importante?

-No, nada que no pueda esperar. Llamó la señorita Cullen -Hannah le lanzó la más inocente de sus sonrisas y permaneció a la espera de su reacción. La breve vacilación de su jefe le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Si vuelve a llamar, dígale...

-¿Sí, señor Withlock?

-Dígale que ya contactaré yo con ella.

La decepción ensombreció por un instante los rasgos de su secretaria.

-Ah, señor Withlock...

-¿Sí?

Podía percibir su impaciencia, pero lo presionó todavía un poco más.

-Me estaba preguntando si viajaría al final a Filadelfia para el estreno. Porque, si no es así, quizá le gustaría que me encargara de enviarle unas flores a la señorita Cullen.

Jasper pensó en la reunión que tenía por delante, en todo el trabajo que no podía ser ignorado. Evocó el rostro de Alice. Sus sentimientos y necesidades, las de ella y las de él, ¿eran realmente los mismos o estaban tan alejados que jamás podrían llegar a coincidir?

-Mi padre sí que irá. Si yo no voy, estaremos representados.

-Entiendo -repuso Hannah, dedicándose a ordenar los papeles de su escritorio.

-Yo me encargaré de las flores.

-Será mejor que lo hagas... -musitó Hannah entre dientes, enfurruñada, cuando su jefe abandonó la oficina.

* * *

**Tan linda Hannah cierto? jeje **

**espero que me dejen reviews y espero muchooooos jeje **

**byee**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola mis lectores les recuerdo de que ya casi stamos llegando al final jeje y espero no me abandonen..**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 26**

Había ido bien. Alice se dejó caer en la cama mientras evocaba el ensayo. Había salido perfecto.

La noche del día siguiente. La noche del día siguiente, a esa misma hora, estaría en su camerino. Veinticuatro horas. Rodó de espaldas y se quedó mirando al techo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a aguantar la espera de aquellas veinticuatro horas?

Jasper no le había devuelto la llamada. Giró la cabeza para mirar el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesilla. Solo había hablado unas cuantas veces con él desde que salió para Filadelfia, y en todas había percibido que nuevamente estaba intentando distanciarse de ella. Quizá ya lo había conseguido.

A un bailarín el dolor nunca le era ajeno. Lo sentía, se sumergía en él y lo superaba. Un desengaño amoroso podía ser bastante más difícil sobrellevar que una contractura, pero lo superaría. Sobreviviría. Siempre había tenido a gala ser una superviviente.

Su familia estaba allí, a su lado. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario. Se cambiaría, se cosería una sonrisa a la cara y sacaría a su familia a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. No todo el mundo tenía tanta suerte como ella, se recordó mientras se desnudaba. Contaba con una familia que la quería y que no la abandonaría jamás.

Estaba en la cima de su carrera. E incluso aunque el éxito se le cayera de las manos, seguiría bailando. Si tuviera que volver a los clubes, a actuar en pequeñas poblaciones, lo haría gustosa. Sería igualmente feliz.

Alice Cullen no necesitaba un hombre que completara su vida, porque su vida ya estaba completa. Le gustaba ser quien era, y estar donde estaba. Si Jasper decidía salir de su vida, ella se... De repente se apoyo en el armario, suspirando. Sí, era muy posible que se convirtiera en la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Pero no, no quería que él la salvara o protegiera de nada. Necesitaba que la amara, y aunque dudaba que Jasper pudiera comprenderlo, necesitaba que él la dejara amarlo.

Cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, Alice ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la depresión.

-¿Quién es?

Bella.

Sin atarse el cinturón de la bata, fue a abrir. Allí estaba Bella, tan bella como siempre, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco.

-Oh, tú ya estás lista. Yo ni siquiera he empezado a vestirme.

-Me he dado prisa porque quería charlar un rato contigo antes de salir.

-Antes de que me digas nada, tengo que decirte que estás maravillosa. Quizá sea Edward, quizá sea el clima del campo, pero lo cierto es que nunca habías tenido tan buen aspecto.

-Quizá sea el embarazo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo descubrí poco antes de que saliéramos de casa -la tomó de los hombros, entusiasmada-. Voy a tener otro bebé.

-Oh, Dios mío. Bella, eso es maravilloso. Creo que me voy a poner a llorar.

-De acuerdo. Pero sentémonos antes.

Alice buscó sin éxito un pañuelo en los bolsillos de la bata.

-¿Cómo ha reaccionado Edward?

-Se ha quedado de piedra -se echó a reír Bella mientras se sentaban en la cama-. Escucha -le tomó las manos-. Esta noche, durante la cena, vamos a hacer el anuncio oficial.

-Me alegro tanto por ti -la abrazó, emocionada.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ahora quiero que me cuentes algo. Cuando me llamó Rose, me dijo que estabas loca por un tipo...

-Lo estaba -musitó Alice-. Pero ya no. No es de mi estilo.

-¿Quién es? -le preguntó Bella, descalzándose.

-Se llama Jasper Withlock.

-¿De Discos Withlock?

-Exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Todavía sigo manteniendo cierto contacto con la industria del espectáculo. Y Edward trabajó con él en un libro, hace algún tiempo.

-Sí, me lo dijo Jasper.

-¿Y?

-Y nada. Lo conocí, me enamoré de él e hice el ridículo -intentó mantener un tono de voz ligero y desenfadado, y a punto estuvo de conseguirlo-. Y ahora aquí estoy, sentada y esperando a que suene el teléfono como una quinceañera.

-Cuando tenías quince años, no tuviste muchas oportunidades de ser una quinceañera.

-Es un hombre bueno, Bella. Dulce y bueno, aunque jamás se definiría a sí mismo con esas palabras. ¿Puedo hablarte de él?

-Ya sabes que sí.

Empezó el relato por el principio, sin olvidarse de nada. Bella la escuchó con su calma y serenidad habituales. Se lo contó todo: el amor, los compromisos, el trauma que había sufrido Jasper durante su infancia.

-Como ves, por mucho que lo ame, no puedo cambiar lo que le sucedió. Ni tampoco su capacidad, o su disposición para sentir.

-Lo siento -le pasó un brazo por los hombros, conmovida-. Sé lo muy doloroso que esto puede ser. Solo puedo decirte que estoy absolutamente segura de que, si él te ama leí suficiente, tú podrás hacer verdaderos milagros. ¿Sabes? Edward no quería amarme, se negaba. Y lo cierto es que yo tampoco quería amarlo a él. Ambos habíamos decidido no arriesgarnos nunca a volver a contraer ese tipo de compromisos. Era una decisión muy lógica, tomada por dos adultos responsables -sonrió, apoyando la frente contra la de Alice-. Pero el amor lo trastocó todo. Y lo barrió todo excepto lo que realmente importaba.

-He intentado decirme eso mismo. Pero, Bella, él fue sincero conmigo. Desde el principio me dejó claro que no quería comprometerse. Que la nuestra sería una relación casual. Fui yo quien rebasó la línea, y quien tuvo que hacer los ajustes necesarios.

-Eso es muy lógico. ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese optimismo que siempre te ha caracterizado, Alice?

-Me temo que me lo he dejado en casa.

-Entonces ve a buscarlo. Esto de llorar a escondidas y autocompadecerte no es propio de ti. Tú siempre te has plantado en las situaciones difíciles y no has cejado hasta que las has resuelto a tu manera.

-Esto es distinto.

-No, no lo es. Siempre he envidiado tu confianza, tu seguridad en ti misma. Yo, al contrario que tú, siempre he tenido miedo de fracasar.

-Oh, Bella...

-Es cierto, y no puedes decepcionarme ahora. Si lo amas, silo amas de verdad, entonces plántate y no cedas hasta que él admita que también te ama.

-Tiene que sentirlo primero, Bella.

-Yo creo que lo siente -la sacudió cariñosamente de los hombros-. Ese hombre está loco por ti, lo que pasa es que es incapaz de reconocerlo, ni ante él mismo ni ante ti.

La esperanza empezó a resurgir en el corazón de Alice.

-He intentado creer en eso.

-No lo intentes, créelo. Yo he padecido la peor relación del mundo, Alice. Y ahora estoy disfrutando de la mejor. No te rindas. Que me aspen si me voy a quedar aquí sentada, viéndote esperar a que te llame. Vístete -le ordenó-. Vamos a celebrarlo.

-Mandona -le sonrió mientras se levantaba-. Siempre has sido una mandona.

Jasper dejó sonar el teléfono por lo menos una docena de veces antes de colgar. Era casi medianoche. ¿Dónde diablos podría estar Alice? ¿Por qué no estaba en la cama, descansando para estar fresca al día siguiente?

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

En Filadelfia, se contestó, disgustado, mientras paseaba nervioso por su apartamento.-Estaba a kilómetros de allí, en Filadelfia, en su mundo, con su gente. Podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa, con cualquiera. Y él no tenía derecho alguno a hacerle preguntas.

Al diablo con los derechos, se dijo antes de descolgar de nuevo el teléfono. Era ella quien le había hablado de amor, de compromisos, de confianza. Y era ella quien no estaba respondiendo a sus llamadas.

Todavía podía recordar la mirada dolida y decepcionada de Alice cuando le dijo que no estaba seguro de poder asistir al estreno de la obra. La maldita reunión con la Asociación de Productores Discográficos estaba por aquel entonces planeando sobre su cabeza, y aún no había podido librarse de sus consecuencias. Estallaría un verdadero escándalo una vez aprobada la decisión de iniciar una investigación completa. Un escándalo que afectaría a todo el mundo, a cada sello, a cada ejecutiva, incluso a los que tenían las manos limpias.

A la mañana siguiente probablemente recibiría docenas de llamadas de periodistas, de cadenas de radio, de empresas consultoras, de sus propios empleados. No podía dejarlo todo colgado y largarse a ver el estreno de un musical.

Aunque no se trataba de cualquier musical, pensó mientras dejaba sonar el teléfono. No, era su musical. Colgó de nuevo. Discos Withlock patrocinaba aquella obra, y por tanto estaba obligado a proteger sus intereses. Su padre estaría allí, y con eso sería suficiente. Pero era él, y no su padre, quien presidía Discos Withlock.

¿Se estaba justificando por no ir o por sentirse tentado a ir?

En realidad, eso no importaba. Nada de eso importaba nada. Lo que verdaderamente importaba era por qué Alice no contestaba el teléfono a medianoche.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Intentando tranquilizarse, fue a servirse una copa y en aquel preciso momento vio la planta. Le estaban saliendo nuevos brotes, verdes y vigorosos. Las hojas viejas y marchitas se habían caído, para ser reemplazadas. Impresionado, acarició delicadamente las lustrosas hojas.

¿Un pequeño milagro? Quizá, pero solo era una planta, después de todo. Una planta muy terca, eso sí que tenía que reconocerlo. Una planta que se había negado a morir cuando debió haberlo hecho, y que había respondido con entusiasmo a la menor atención que había recibido.

Así que tenía buena mano con las plantas. Se giró en redondo y contempló su apartamento vacío. No tenía mucho sentido imaginárselo con Alice dentro. Al igual que tampoco lo tenía preocuparse demasiado por el hecho de que Alice no estuviera en el hotel. Tenía otras cosas en que pensar, otras cosas que hacer.

Pero de repente se marchó, dejando intacta la copa.

* * *

**OMG sera que va a ir a buscarla? ustedes que creen? jeje **

**espero sus reviews.. jeje**

**byee**


	27. Chapter 27

**Holaaa como stamos? aki sta el new capii jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 27**

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras cuando una llamada a la puerta la despertó. Alice rodó en la cama, abrazó la almohada y se dispuso a ignorarla. Pero los golpes persistieron.

Era madrugada, se recordó, bostezando. Todavía le quedaban varias horas para salir a escena. Pero no era un sueño. Estaban llamando realmente a su puerta, y cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -gritó, irritada, frotándose los ojos.

Si alguna de las bailarinas estaba nerviosa por la inminencia del estreno, la echaría de su habitación con cajas destempladas. A las tres de la madrugada no podía permitirse ayudar a nadie. Maldiciendo entre dientes, encendió la luz y se puso la bata. Descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta con la cadena puesta.

-¡Jasper! -instantáneamente despierta, cerró de nuevo la puerta y retiró la cadena con dedos temblorosos. Cuando la abrió de nuevo, se lanzó a sus brazos-. ¡Estás aquí! Ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de que no vendrías. Oh, no, miento, no podía acostumbrarme... -se corrigió de inmediato, y lo besó en los labios-. Jasper, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a las tres de la madrugada?

-¿Te importa que entre antes de explicártelo?

-Adelante, adelante -se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Oh, Dios mío, ¿le ha sucedido algo a tu padre? Jasper.

-No, mi padre está bien. Vendrá mañana.

Alice se relajó un tanto, pero no del todo.

-Estás enfadado.

-Estoy bien -se puso a pasear por la habitación, aparentemente inquieto-. No podía localizarte esta noche.

-Claro, había salido a cenar con...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones -estaba furioso, aunque solamente consigo mismo.

Alice se retiró el pelo de la cara, desesperada por entenderlo. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y Jasper parecía fuera de sí, desencajado. Ella misma estaba cansada. Sería mejor que se lo tomara con calma.

-De acuerdo. Jasper, ¿no irás a decirme que has viajado hasta Filadelfia solo porque yo no he contestado el teléfono, verdad?

Mientras la miraba fijamente, Jasper vio que su expresión asombrada se trocaba por otra de humor. Y la de humor por otra de puro y auténtico placer.

-¿Lo has hecho? -en un impulso se acercó de nuevo a él, apoyando una mejilla en su pecho-. Es la cosa más bonita que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí. No sé qué decir. Yo... -pero cuando alzó la mirada, lo vio en sus ojos.

Todo el placer que antes había sentido se evaporo mientras se apartaba.

-Pensaste que estaba con otro -pronunció en voz baja-. Pensaste que me estaba acostando con otro hombre, así que viniste a comprobarlo personalmente -sintió un amargo sabor en la boca. Un sabor que le era extraño. Extendió una mano señalando la cama vacía-. Siento decepcionarte.

-No -la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera volverse, porque ya había visto brillar las lágrimas en sus ojos-. No era eso. O., maldita sea, quizá eso formaba parte, de alguna forma, de todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza. Habrías tenido perfecto derecho a hacerlo.

-Gracias -se liberó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero no pudo controlar el llanto-. ¿Ahora que ya te has quedado satisfecho, por qué no te vas? Necesito dormir.

-Lo sé -se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de sentarse a su lado-. Ya lo sé, y cuando se había hecho tan tarde y seguía sin poder localizarte, me pregunté... -cuando se encontró con su mirada, se maldijo a sí mismo-... de acuerdo, me pregunté si no estarías con alguien más. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, Alice.

-Eres un idiota.

-Eso lo sé también. Solo dame unos segundos para explicártelo, por favor -le tomó las manos antes de que pudiera negarse-. Sí, me lo pregunté, y la idea me pareció aborrecible. Luego me preocupé. Durante todo el tiempo que tardé en llegar hasta aquí en coche, estuve terriblemente preocupado pensando que te había sucedido algo malo.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Qué podía haberme sucedido?

-Nada. O cualquier cosa -le apretó las manos, frustrado-. Simplemente tenía que venir. Para verte.

La furia de Alice estaba amainando, pero aún no sabía con qué otra emoción reemplazarla.

-Bueno, pues ya me has visto. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Eso depende de ti.

-Ah, no -se apartó de él, levantándose-. Quiero que me lo digas tú. Quiero que me mires ahora mismo a los ojos y me digas qué es lo que quieres.

-Te quiero -se levantó también, lentamente-. Quiero que me dejes quedarme aquí, contigo. No para hacerte el amor, Alice. Solo para estar aquí.

En aquel instante, nada le resultó más fácil a Alice que olvidarse del dolor anterior. Hacer ese dolor a un lado y acercarse de nuevo a Jasper.

-¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo? -le preguntó, sonriendo.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo hasta la extenuación -le acarició una mejilla-. Pero necesitas dormir.

-¿Estás acaso preocupado por tu inversión? -comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-Sí -le acunó el rostro entre las manos-. Sí que lo estoy.

-Pues no tienes ninguna necesidad -sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le deslizó la camisa por los hombros-. Confía en mí. Al menos por esta noche, confía en mí.

En algún momento de aquella larga y frustrante noche, Jasper había tomado conciencia de que si confiaba en ella, en lo que le decía, en lo que sentía, su vida podía dar un giro completo. Lo malo era que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero su mirada era tan clara y sincera, y su contacto tan tierno... Por aquella noche, por aquella única noche, ya nada más importaría.

Se llevó sus manos a los labios, ansioso de expresarle lo que no podía comunicarle con palabras. Y Alice le sonrió, conmovida por su ternura.

La luz de la mesilla continuaba encendida cuando se acostaron en la cama. Los ojos de Alice permanecían abiertos, oscurecidos de deseo, mientras él se dedicaba a sembrarle el rostro de besos. Luego deslizó un dedo por su hombro desnudo con exquisita delicadeza, subiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a los labios, cuyo contorno se deleitó en delinear. Excitada, ella le capturó el dedo con los dientes y empezó a lamérselo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Observándola, deslizó una mano todo a lo largo de su pierna, desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, buscando su sensible cara interior. La oyó contener el aliento pero siguió adelante, subiendo siempre, haciéndola estremecerse de placer una, dos veces, antes de abrirle del todo la bata y descubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en tocarte así... -murmuró Jasper mientras le acariciaba un seno pequeño, firme-... desde la última vez que lo hice.

-Yo quería que vinieras -repuso Alice-. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que estuvieras aquí -a su vez, procedió a explorar su cuerpo. Lentamente, esperando ver surgir un fuego de deseo en sus ojos, le fue bajando los pantalones-. Cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos, me imaginaba que te vería aquí, en mi cama, por la mañana. Y mañana se cumplirá ese deseo.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, se saborearon a placer, sin apresuramientos. Alice sabía que aquella era una noche mágica, una noche en la que sus almas estaban destinadas a fundirse. Una noche que esperaba no terminara nunca.

Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, palma contra palma, mientras sus labios se encontraban una vez más en un largo y sensual beso. No, no existía ningún sabor que pudiera compararse con el de sus besos. Con aquel sabor, Jasper podía alimentarle el alma. Le echó los brazos al cuello, desesperada por devolverle una mínima porción de lo que él ya le había dado.

La generosidad de Alice no parecía tener límites. Y su cuerpo respondía a cada movimiento, a cada demanda, a cada sugerencia que él le presentaba. Sí, estaba allí con él, la pareja más deseable y maravillosa que un hombre podía desear. No sabía cómo corresponderle, cómo compensarla por lo que tan desinteresadamente le estaba ofreciendo. Lo único que sabía hacer era amarla con infinito cuidado.

Si ello hubiera sido posible, Alice le habría asegurado que con eso se conformaba, al menos por el momento. No había lugar para las palabras cuando su mente y su cuerpo se hallaban flotando con tanta libertad. Cuando Jasper la acarició una vez más, se incendió. Murmuró su nombre y el corazón se le salió del pecho.

Y en el momento en que se fundieron sus cuerpos con todo el ardor de los amantes reencontrados, su amor por él la consumió por completo.

* * *

**Haaaay que belleza no les parecee? jejee**

**espero les haya gustadooo jeje**

**reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Que tal vamos? espero que no se despeguen porque ya casii terminamoos jejeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 28**

Hacia media mañana, Alice ya estaba levantada e inquieta, desbordante de una nerviosa energía. Al cabo de unas pocas horas tendría lugar el estreno. Simplemente no le resultaba posible permanecer alejada del teatro.

-Creía que no tendrías que estar allí hasta primera hora de la tarde -comentó Jasper mientras se dirigía con Alice hacia el teatro, en su coche.

-No hay ensayo, pero hoy es el gran día.

-Yo pensaba que era esta noche.

-Sí, pero es necesario estar allí varias horas antes y comprobarlo todo. Las luces, el escenario, el vestuario...

Jasper fue siguiendo las indicaciones que ella le daba, y tuvo la suerte de encontrar aparcamiento frente al teatro.

-Jasper, me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí. ¿Te lo había dicho ya?

-Unas cuantas veces -la tomó delicadamente de la nuca para atraerla hacia sí-. Me temo que debí haberme esforzado más por convencerte de que te quedaras en la cama. Descansando añadió cuando ella lo miró arqueando una ceja-. Te veo algo nerviosa.

-Es lo normal en un día de estreno. Lo preocupante sería que estuviera relajada. Además, creo que deberías ver más de cerca aquello por lo que estás pagando. Tú no eres el tipo de hombre que se interese solamente por el producto final. Vamos -salió del coche-. Tienes que ver lo que se esconde detrás de los bastidores.

Entraron juntos. Alice saludó al vigilante de la entrada y avanzó guiándose por el ruido que se escuchaba al fondo. Voces de todo tipo, unas más altas que otras, ordenando, quejándose. Todo el mundo estaba vestido con ropa de trabajo. Un hombre probaba los micrófonos desde el escenario, mientras los técnicos de iluminación ajustaban los focos y un grupo de obreros preparaba el telón.

-Ya conoces al director de iluminación, ¿no?

-Sí, ya me lo presentaron.

-El se está encargando de los focos de abajo, y su ayudante de los de arriba.

-¿Cuántos focos hay?

-Docenas.

-La obra comienza a las ocho. ¿No deberían estar arreglados ya todos estos detalles?

-En el ensayo de ayer hicimos algunos cambios. No te preocupes -lo tomó del brazo-. Tanto si da tiempo a hacerlos como si no, la obra comenzará a las ocho.

Jasper lanzó otra mirada a su alrededor. Vio grandes cajones con ruedas, algunos abiertos, otros cerrados. Rollos de cable dispersos por el suelo, escaleras por doquier.

-Señorita Cullen -la saludó uno de los técnicos de luces-. Tiene usted un aspecto estupendo.

-Tú asegúrate de iluminarme bien esta noche, para que lo siga teniendo -bromeó Alice.

Todo aquello le recordaba a Jasper la cubierta de un antiguo barco... después de haber soportado un temporal. Había cuerdas y sogas por todas partes, algunas tan gruesas corno la muñeca de Alice. Colgaban del techo y serpenteaban por el suelo. Distinguió una pequeña mesa en una esquina, cubierta de papeles, con un cenicero atiborrado de colillas encima. Todo olía a polvo, a tabaco y a sudor.

Alice le iba explicando para qué servía cada cosa, cada instrumento. Conocía hasta el mecanismo del telón.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de todo esto?

-Me he pasado toda la vida en el teatro. Ven a ver los decorados. Son increíbles.

Subieron hasta una estrecha pasarela de hierro, elevada, desde la que podían ver trabajar a los artistas que estaban construyendo y pintando los decorados. Jasper observaba a Alice con atención. Advirtió que pasaba la mano una y otra vez por la barandilla, inquieta.

-Si no te conociera mejor, yo diría que estás bastante inquieta.

-No, no estoy inquieta. Estoy aterrada.

-¿Por qué? -le puso una mano sobre la suya-. Ya sabes lo que eres capaz de hacer.

-No. Sé lo que ya he hecho -lo corrigió-. Y todavía no he hecho esta obra. Esta noche, cuando por fin caiga el telón, será la primera vez. Allí está tu padre, hablando con el encargado del teatro. Creo que deberías estar allí, con ellos.

-No, debería estar aquí, contigo -estaba empezando a tomar conciencia de la certeza de aquella afirmación. No había emprendido de madrugada un viaje de Nueva York a Filadelfia porque desconfiara de ella. No la había acompañado aquella mañana al teatro a falta de una cosa mejor que hacer. Lo había hecho porque, de alguna forma, tenía que estar allí donde estaba ella. Lo cual era, además de evidente, aterrador.

-Bajemos -le propuso de pronto. Quería verse rodeado de gente, de desconocidos, de ruido, cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de lo que estaba surgiendo y removiéndose en su interior.

-De acuerdo. Oh, mira, allá abajo está mi familia -los nervios desaparecieron como por ensalmo, y experimentó un placer tan intenso que deslizó una mano por la cintura de Jasper sin llegar a percibir su tensión-. Ese es papá, ese hombrecillo delgado que está charlando con los carpinteros. Entiende de todo, y sería capaz de desempeñar cualquier oficio del teatro. Y también de dirigir o coreografiar una obra, pero eso nunca ha querido hacerlo. A él le gusta estar en primera línea. El escenario es lo suyo.

-¿Y tú?

-De mí dicen que soy la que más se le parece. La que ha querido seguir sus pasos. ¿Ves a esa mujer tan guapa, con un niño pequeño? Es mi madre con su nieto menor, Chris. Ayer Chris decidió que quería ser técnico de luces porque así podía subirse a una escalera. Y esa es mi hermana Bella. ¿No es preciosa?

Jasper distinguió a una mujer esbelta, de melena cafe, ondulada. Parecía emanar un aura de serena felicidad, aunque se encontraba en medio de un auténtico caos. Vio que le ponía una mano en el hombro a otro niño, mientras le señalaba algo.

-Supongo que le estará señalando a Ben el lugar donde se sentarán esta noche. Era verdad es que está más entusiasmado con el viaje que mañana harán a Nueva York que con cualquier otra cosa. Edward tiene una entrevista con su editor.

Jasper vio que Edward se acercaba a ellos y cargaba al pequeño Chris sobre sus hombros. El pequeño se puso a gritar de alegría, encantado.

-Son unos niños maravillosos -consciente del tono de emoción de su voz, sacudió la cabeza-. Bajemos a saludarlos.

Una vez de vuelta en el escenario, tuvieron que rodear una fila de focos de colores instalados en el suelo. Al cabo de unas horas, esos focos se encenderían para ella. Al oír un grito, tomó a Jasper de la mano y se lo llevó a un lado mientras caía una cortina de cuentas y lentejuelas.

-Precioso, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego que sí -respondió, contemplando aquel luminoso telón.

-Lo usaremos durante la escena de mi sueño, cuando me imagino que soy una bailarina de ballet en lugar de una bailarina de striptease y, haciendo una pirueta, caigo en los brazos de Jonathan. Lo bonito del teatro, y de los sueños, es que puedes hacer realidad lo que tú quieras que suceda.

Mientras seguían adelante, Alice oyó exclamar a su padre:

-¡Withlock! Que el diablo me lleve -y abrazó al hombre alto y corpulento que se había acercado a él-. Mi chica me contó que habías patrocinado esta obra -lo miró, sonriente-. ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-Demasiados -Edwin le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo-. Hey, parece que no has envejecido.

-Eso es porque tus ojos sí que lo han hecho -replicó Carlisle, riendo.

-Y Esme -se volvió hacia ella, y la besó en las mejillas-. Tan bonita como siempre.

-A tus ojos no les pasa nada, Edwin -le aseguró Esme-. No le hagas mucho caso.

-Nunca me olvidé de vosotros. Y nunca dejé de envidiarte por tener una esposa como la que tienes, Carlisle.

-En ese caso, no consentiré que la vuelvas a besar. A quien puede que te cueste más reconocer sea a Bella.

-Una de las trillizas -tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas-. Increíble. Recuerdo que le cambié a una el pañal. No sé si fue a ti.

Riendo, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

-Este es mi marido, Edward Massen. EL señor Withlock es un viejo amigo de la familia.

-Massen. He leído algunas de sus obras. ¿No trabajó con mi hijo en uno de sus libros?

-Sí. Usted estaba fuera de la ciudad por aquel entonces, de modo que no tuvimos oportunidad de conocemos. Es un verdadero placer.

-Y los nietos -Edwin miró a Carlisle y Esme antes de agacharse ante los niños-. Qué par de dos. ¿Cómo estáis? He aquí otro motivo de envidia, Carlisle.

-Tengo una debilidad especial por estos diablillos -admitió Carlisle, haciéndoles un guiño-. Y Bella nos va a dar otro este invierno.

-Felicidades -sí, sentía envidia. No podía evitarlo. Pero también un inmenso placer-. Si no tenéis ningún plan, me encantaría que cenáramos juntos antes de la obra.

-Somos los Cullen -le recordó Carlisle-. Nunca tenemos ningún plan que no podamos cambiar. ¿Qué tal está tu chico, Edwin?

-Muy bien. De hecho, él... bueno, se encuentra ahora mismo aquí. Con tu hija.

Cuando Carlisle se volvió, fue como si una luz se le encendiera en la cabeza. Vio a Alice de la mano de un hombre alto y delgado, de rasgos marcados. Y vio la mirada de su hija, tierna, radiante y un tanto dubitativa. Alice estaba enamorada. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, mitad de dolor, mitad de placer. Pero ambas sensaciones se aplacaron cuando Esme lo tomó de la mano.

Tuvo lugar otra ronda de presentaciones, durante la cual Carlisle no dejó de observar a Jasper. Si ese era el hombre que su hija había escogido, él se aseguraría de comprobar que se trataba de una buena elección.

-Así que estás al frente de Discos Withlock -empezó, sin ninguna ceremonia previa. No creía en las pruebas sutiles-. ¿Y qué tal se te está dando?

-Quiero pensar que bien -Jasper pensó que el hombre que tenía delante era pequeño pero con carácter. A pesar de que tenía los ojos de un límpido azul claro, casi transparente, y de que no era mucha la semejanza de sus rasgos, viéndolo a él creía estar viendo a Alice. Era un parecido profundo, como si procediera de su interior, de su misma alma.

-Es mucha responsabilidad dirigir una discográfica -añadió Carlisle-. No estás casado, ¿verdad, chico?

-No, no lo estoy.

-¿Nunca lo has estado?

-Papá, aún no te he hablado de los cambios que vamos a hacer en la última escena -tomándolo de la mano, Alice lo llevó a un lado, donde nadie pudiera oírlos-. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres? -sonrió-. Dios mío, estás tan guapa como siempre...

-Déjate de zalamerías. No vas a seguir sometiendo a Jasper a ese interrogatorio. Resulta demasiado evidente que quieres amedrentarlo.

-Lo que es evidente es que eres mi pequeña y que tengo el derecho y el deber de velar por ti... al menos mientras esté cerca.

Alice cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

-Papá, ¿tú crees que me educaste bien?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Dirías que soy una mujer adulta sensata y responsable?

-Claro que sí. Y le pegaría un puñetazo al primer hombre que dijera lo contrario.

-Bien -le dio un sonoro beso-. Pues entonces déjame en paz, Cullen -y se volvió de nuevo hacia el escenario, con los demás-. Sé que todo el mundo tiene cosas que hacer esta tarde. Así que yo me voy a la sala de ensayos a calentar un poco.

* * *

**Holaaaa bellezas que les parecio? espero que bien jeje**

**espero sus reviews **

**byee**


	29. Chapter 29

**Faltan 2 Capis para el GRAN FINAL espero no me abandonen jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 29**

Se dedicó a calentar los músculos lenta, meticulosamente, estirándolos uno a uno. Estaba sola. Sola frente a una pared de espejos. Había sido idea de Macke incorporar la secuencia del sueño, con sus pasos de ballet clásico. Cuando ella le comentó que hacía meses que no practicaba el ballet clásico, él le sugirió que recibiera clases. Del dicho al hecho. Había empleado una gran cantidad de horas en aquellas clases extra. Y ahora esperaba que el esfuerzo mereciera la pena.

Había trabajado con ahínco, había ensayado miles de veces, y tenía en la cabeza todos los detalles de la música y del baile. Aun así, si había alguna escena con la que no se sentía segura, era precisamente aquella.

Estaría sola en el escenario durante los cuatro primeros minutos. Sola. Los focos proyectando una tenue luz azul. La cortina de lentejuelas brillando a su espalda. Sonaría la música... Alice pulsó el botón de su grabadora y se colocó frente a los espejos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el cuerpo, apoyando ligeramente los dedos sobre los hombros. Lenta, muy lentamente, se puso de puntillas. Y empezó.

Ejecutó repetidos saltos. Ya no era Alice, sino el sueño más íntimo de Mary. _Jeté_, brazos extendidos. Tenía que aparentar que no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo, como si flotara. Era como una ilusión, una imagen borrosa. Pura fluidez. Se imaginó que los miembros se le derretían, se le hacían agua. Alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras hacía un _arabesque_. Permanecería en esa posición durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que entrara Jonathan y el sueño prosiguiera a _pas de deux_.

Bajó los brazos, y los sacudió para relajar los músculos. Se acercó de nuevo a la grabadora y pulsó el botón de rebobinado, dispuesta a repetir la secuencia.

-Nunca te había visto bailar así.

Alzó la mirada y descubrió a Jasper en el umbral.

-No es mi estilo habitual. No sabía que estuvieras ahí.

-Me sorprendes continuamente -murmuró, entrando en la habitación-. Si no te conociera, habría jurado que estaba ante una prima _ballerina_.

-Oh, bueno -rió-. Unos cuantos movimientos de ballet clásico no es lo mismo que El Lago de los Cisnes.

-Pero podrías hacerlo si quisieras, ¿verdad? -recogió la toalla del banco y le enjugó delicadamente el sudor de la cara.

-Probablemente me entrarían ganas de hacer claqué a mitad de la obra.

-Lo que pierde el ballet clásico, lo gana Broadway.

-Sigue hablándome así -sonrió Alice-. Lo necesito.

-Alice, llevas aquí casi dos horas. Terminarás agotada antes de que se levante el telón.

-Hoy tengo energía suficiente púa representar tres veces la obra.

-¿Qué hay de la comida?

-Corre el rumor de que los tramoyistas están preparando goulash. Si pico un poco a eso de las cuatro o cinco, aguantaré bien.

-Yo quería invitarte a comer.

-Oh, Jasper, lo siento. No podría, no antes del estreno. Después sí -le tendió las manos-, después podríamos cenar tú y yo juntos, de madrugada...

-De acuerdo -le tomó las manos. La sentía demasiado tensa y no sabía cómo tranquilizarla-. Alice, ¿siempre estás así antes de un estreno?

-Siempre.

-¿A pesar de la mucha confianza que tengas en que será un éxito?

-El hecho de que esté confiada no significa que no tenga que trabajar para realizar ese éxito. Nada que merezca la pena es fácil.

-No -la miró intensamente a los ojos-. No lo es.

Pero ya no estaban hablando de estrenos, ni de musicales.

-¿Crees de verdad que si te esfuerzas realmente por algo, con todas tus fuerzas, al final acabas consiguiéndolo?

-Sí, lo creo.

-¿También respecto a nosotros?

-También.

-¿Incluso aunque las probabilidades estén en contra?

-No es una cuestión de probabilidades, Jasper. Es una cuestión de gente. De la gente, de las personas.

Soltándola, se apartó. Al igual que le había sucedido en la pasarela, había experimentado una sensación de vértigo. Un miedo a caer.

-Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista como tú. Ojalá pudiera creer en milagros.

Alice sintió que la esperanza la abandonaba. Como un globo desinflado.

-El matrimonio es muy importante para ti -añadió Jasper.

-Sí. El compromiso. Me educaron para respetar ese compromiso, para comprender que el matrimonio no es un final, sino un comienzo. Sí, es importante.

-Es un contrato -la corrigió él, hablando casi para sí mismo-. Un contrato legal, rígido. Ambos entendemos de contratos, Alice. Podemos firmar uno.

Alice abrió la boca, pero la cerró lentamente antes de hacer intento alguno de hablar.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que firmaremos un contrato. Es algo importante para ti, más de lo que yo pensaba. Y, en realidad, a mí no me importa. Podemos hacernos unas pruebas, conseguir una licencia, y ya está.

-Unas pruebas -murmuró, consternada-. Una licencia. Bueno, todo eso acaba con el poco aspecto romántico que pueda tener, ¿no?

-Solo es una formalidad -algo se le estaba revolviendo en el estómago cuando le dio la espalda. Lo que estaba haciendo resultaba evidente. Estaba cerrando la puerta de su propia jaula. Los motivos que tenía para hacerlo eran otro asunto-. No conozco muy bien lo que dice la ley pero, si es necesario, tal vez logremos resolver todos los trámites el lunes, en Nueva York. Así el martes podrías estar aquí de vuelta, para la obra.

Alice estaba anonadada. Sabía que Jasper tenía capacidad para hacerle daño, pero no para romperle el corazón con tanta facilidad.

-Te agradezco la oferta, Jasper, pero no la quiero -pulsó de nuevo el botón de la grabadora, y la música empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la agarró de un brazo antes de que pudiera colocarse en posición.

-Simplemente lo que te he dicho. Discúlpame, pero tengo que ensayar.

Jasper pensó que jamás antes la había oído hablar con una voz tan fría. Tan fría y rotunda.

-Tú querías el matrimonio, y yo lo he aceptado. ¿Qué más quieres, Alice?

Se liberó bruscamente, enfrentándosele.

-Más, mucho más de lo que tú estás dispuesto a darme. No quiero un maldito pedazo de papel, maldita sea. No quiero que me hagas ningún favor. Te has dicho a ti mismo: «De acuerdo, Alice quiere casarse, y dado que no me importa actuar de una manera o de otra, firmaremos ese papel y la haremos feliz». Muy bien, pues puedes irte al infierno con tu contrato.

-No era eso lo que quería decir -quiso tomarla por los hombros, pero ella retrocedió.

-Sé lo que querías decir. Demasiado bien lo sé. El matrimonio solo es un contrato, y los contratos se pueden romper. Quizá te gustaría incluir una cláusula de huida en el nuestro, para poder largarte legalmente cuando te canses. No, gracias.

Jasper se preguntó si realmente su ofrecimiento le había parecido tan frío, tan... despreciable. No lo entendía.

-Alice, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que encienda unas velas, que ponga música, que me hinque de rodillas ante ti?

-Estoy cansada de decirte lo que quiero -ya no le brillaban los ojos de furia. Su mirada había vuelto a enfriarse. Y, lo que era insólito en ella, se había tornado distante-. Dentro de unas horas tengo que subir al escenario, y ya me has puesto bastante difíciles las cosas. Déjame en paz, Jasper.

Rebobinó la cinta y empezó de nuevo. Una vez que se quedó sola, continúo bailando. Las lágrimas resbalaban ya por sus mejillas.

* * *

**OMG :( Jasper es un taradooooo pobre de nuestra Aliceeeee :( **

**que opinan? espero sus reviewwws bellezas jeje**


	30. Chapter 30

**Holaaaa mis cariños como stamoss? listos para el gran final? jejeje espero que siii**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 30**

Jasper se encontró con su padre eh el pasillo.

-¿Todavía está Alice arriba? Ahora mismo acabo de hablar con el administrador del teatro. Parece que han vendido todas las entradas para la función de esta noche. De hecho, tenemos reservas para toda la semana completa. Quería decírselo.

-Dale un pequeño descanso -repuso Jasper, luchando contra un creciente sentimiento de frustración-. Está ensayando una escena.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres dedicarme un minuto? -le señaló el despacho del administrador. Cuando entraron allí, cerró la puerta a su espalda-. Antes solías contarme tus problemas. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es difícil de explicar, pero lo intentaré.

-Ya sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo -sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y esperó.

-Le pedí a Alice que se casara conmigo. No -se apresuró a añadir antes de que un brillo de alegría asomara a los ojos de Edwin-. En realidad, no fue así. Me ofrecí a realizar todos los trámites necesarios para el matrimonio. Y ella me arrojó ese ofrecimiento a la cara.

-¿Trámites?

-Sí, trámites -respondió Jasper, brusco e impaciente, a la defensiva-. Necesitamos hacernos unas pruebas, conseguir la licencia... y encajar esos trámites dentro de nuestras respectivas agendas.

-Vaya -pronunció Edwin, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Eso suena muy frío y muy seco, Jasper. ¿No le has regalado al menos un ramo de flores?

-Le podría regalar un camión lleno de flores, si ella quisiera.

-Si ella quisiera. Ya -Edwin asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una silla-. Jasper, si has hablado del matrimonio en esos términos con una mujer como Alice, te mereces que te haya rechazado.

-Quizá sí. Y tal vez eso haya sido lo mejor. No sé cómo pude meterme en esto, iniciar esta relación...

-Probablemente porque la amabas.

-El amor es una palabra vacía.

-Si estuviera seguro de que eso es lo que piensas de verdad, mi vida entera sería un fracaso.

-No -se volvió rápidamente hacia él-. Tú nunca has fracasado en nada.

-Eso no es cierto. Fracasé en mi matrimonio.

-Tú no -replicó Jasper con un nudo de amargura en la garganta.

-Claro que fracasé. Escucha lo que voy a decirte. Nunca llegamos a hablar bien de esto, como se debía. Tú no querías, y yo no insistí pues sabía lo muy dolido que estabas -miró el cigarro y lo aplastó en el cenicero-. Me casé con tu madre a sabiendas de que ella no me amaba. Pensé que podría garantizarme su cariño porque poseía cierto poder para darle lo que ansiaba realmente. Pero cuanto más poder de ese tipo alcanzaba yo, más constreñida y encerrada se iba sintiendo ella. Así que cuando finalmente rompimos, fue tan culpa de ella como mía.

-No.

-Sí -lo corrigió Edwin-. El matrimonio es un asunto de dos personas, Jasper. No es un negocio, ni un simple contrato.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. No entiendo por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora.

-Sabes muy bien por qué. Ahora mismo Alice sigue arriba.

Jasper ya se disponía a salir cuando se detuvo de repente, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Lentamente lo soltó y se volvió hacia su padre.

-Tienes razón.

-Tu madre no me amaba, y tampoco te amaba a ti. Lo siento, pero deberías saber que el amor no es algo que nazca del deber, o del mismo hecho de dar la vida. El amor nace del corazón.

-Ella te traicionó.

-Sí. Pero también me dio un hijo. No puedo odiarla, Jasper. Y lo que ella nos hizo no puede seguir arruinándote la vida.

-Yo podría ser como ella.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Edwin se levantó como un resorte y lo agarró de la solapas en un insólito gesto de violencia. Jasper jamás lo había visto tan alterado-. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir cargando con ese peso?

-Yo podría ser como ella -repitió Jasper-. O podría ser como el hombre que se acostó con ella.

Ese hombre que ni siquiera sé quién era.

Edwin lo soltó de pronto, retrocediendo.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Jasper se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperado.

-No, no me importa. Ellos no me importan. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber lo que hay dentro de mí? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no he heredado lo que ellos eran?

-No puedes. Pero puedes mirarte en el espejo y pensar en lo que eres y en lo que has sido, más que en lo que podrías ser. Y puedes creer, como yo creo, que los últimos treinta años que hemos pasado juntos son lo más importante.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-No hay peros.

-Estoy enamorado de Alice -en el instante en que pronunció aquellas palabras, se derrumbaron las defensas detrás de las que se había protegido desde que era niño-. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que eso no cambiará el mes que viene, el año que viene? ¿Cómo puedo saber que soy capaz de darle lo que tanto necesita durante el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Nunca podrás estar seguro de ello. Eso es algo a lo que tendrás que arriesgarte, algo que tendrás que ansiar y esforzarte por conseguir. Y, si la amas de verdad, lo conseguirás.

-A lo que tengo verdaderamente miedo es a hacerle daño. Alice es lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca.

-Supongo que no le dirías eso cuando le hablaste de los trámites del matrimonio, ¿verdad?

-No -se pasó las manos por la cara-. Lo he estropeado todo.

-Te diré una cosa -Edwin lo miró, sonriendo-. Ningún hijo mío dejaría que una mujer como Alice Cullen se le escapara entre los dedos... solo por pensar que no sería lo suficientemente perfecto para ella.

A punto estuvo Jasper de echarse a reír.

-Eso suena a desafío.

-Es que lo es.

* * *

**Holaaa jeje espero que no se me despeguen porque ya solo nos falta un capii y espero no me dejen jejeje GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO**

**reviews? jejeje **


	31. Chapter 31

**Bellezas lastimosamente aki SE TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA, estoy muuuuy agradecida por toodooooo los reviews los fallows los favs por toodoo MIL GRACIAAAS y espero me sigan en la siguiente que va a esta MAAAS INTENSA jejeje BESOOS**

**LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA AL FINAL jeje ;)**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 31**

Con el cabello recogido con una gruesa banda y envuelta en una bata, Alice empezó a ponerse las pestañas postizas en el tocador de su camerino. Ya casi había terminado de maquillarse. Solo le faltaba un poquito más de color en las mejillas. Estaba nerviosa. Con los típicos nervios que acompañaban a un estreno. Pero no era eso solamente lo que la preocupaba. Había algo más.

Matrimonio. Jasper le había hablado de matrimonio... pero según sus términos. Durante todo el tiempo había estado esperando que Jasper terminara por aceptar que debían comprometerse a vivir juntos. Pero no había sido así. El no le había ofrecido años de gozo y alegría, sino un pedazo de papel que los atara legalmente, no dejando lugar alguno para los sentimientos.

Se dijo que estaba harta de sentimientos. Demasiados sentimientos y poca lógica. Una mujer lógica habría aceptado los términos de Jasper y habría aprovechado aquella oportunidad. Pero, en lugar de eso, ella había cerrado una etapa. Se miró en el espejo. Aquella iba a ser una noche prometedora, por el estreno de la obra. Pero también una noche triste, por el comienzo del final de su relación con Jasper.

Se levantó y se alejó del espejo. Estaba harta de verse a sí misma.

Fuera, en el pasillo, la gente se movía apresurada. Podía escuchar el ruido, la tensión, la energía concitada por una noche de estreno. Tenía el camerino lleno de flores. Docenas de ramos y arreglos florales que se duplicaban en el espejo del tocador.

Había recibido rosas de Rosalie. Blancas. Sus padres le habían enviado un precioso ramo de margaritas. Había otro de gardenias, con una nota de Garrett: Rómpete una pierna. Y había más flores, pero ninguna era de Jasper.

-Treinta minutos, señorita Cullen.

Alice se llevó una mano al estómago al oír la llamada. Solo le quedaba media hora. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper? No quería actuar. No quería salir esa noche a cantar y a bailar, a entretener a centenares de desconocidos. Quería regresar a casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera responder, sus padres asomaron la cabeza.

-¿Te apetece ver un par de caras simpáticas? -le preguntó Esme.

-Oh, sí. Necesito la mayor cantidad posible.

-Pues hay de sobra -comentó Carlisle, entrando en el camerino. Había una estrella en la puerta. No podía haber deseado nada más para su hija-. No ha quedado ni una sola entrada sin vender, niña.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro -Carlisle le palmeó cariñosamente una mano-. Acabo de hablar con el director del teatro. Está dando saltos de alegría.

-Creo que debería esperar a que cayera el telón.

-Bah -exclamó Esme-. ¿Eso son los típicos nervios de un estreno, Alice, o hay algo más que te preocupa y que nosotros no sabemos?

Alice vaciló por un instante. Nunca había habido secretos entre su familia y ella.

-No es nada... aparte de que estoy enamorada de un completo idiota.

-Oh, bueno -Esme miró a Carlisle, arqueando una ceja-. Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

-Oye, oye -protestó él, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Porque su esposa ya lo estaba empujando hacia la puerta.

-Largo, Carlisle. Alice tiene que vestirse.

-Si yo le he cambiado los pañales y la he bañado mil veces -rezongó, pero no opuso resistencia-. Déjalos con la boca abierta. Vas a triunfar -y se marchó, después de hacerle un guiño.

-Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? -sonrió Alice, refiriéndose a su padre.

-Bueno, tiene sus momentos -Esme miró el vestido de plumas y lentejuelas que colgaba del perchero de la puerta-. ¿Eso es para el estreno?

-Sí.

-Te echaré una mano -lo descolgó mientras su hija se quitaba la bata-. Ese idiota... ¿no será por casualidad Jasper Withlock?

-El mismo -respondió Alice mientras se ponía el biquini.

-Hoy estuvimos cenando con él y con su padre -ayudó a su hija a abrocharse el sujetador de lentejuelas que llevaría debajo del vestido-. Parece un chico muy agradable.

-Lo es. Pero no quiero volver a verlo.

-Quince minutos, señorita Cullen.

-Creo que me voy a poner enferma -susurró Alice.

-No, ni hablar -terminó de abrocharle el vestido-. Me parece a mí que tu Jasper estuvo un tanto distraído durante la cena.

-Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Contratos, sobre todo -añadió en un murmullo-. En cualquier caso, no me importa.

-Ya lo veo. No nos facilitan nada las cosas, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

-Los hombres -Esme la hizo volverse-. Que no nos facilitan nada las cosas.

Por primera vez en las últimas horas, Alice se echó a reír. Casi a su pesar.

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió pensar que las amazonas tenían razón?

-¿Te refieres a esas mujeres que mataban a los hombres después de hacer el amor con ellos? -Esme pareció reflexionar seriamente-. No, no lo creo. Hay algo reconfortante en compartir la vida con un hombre. Te acostumbras a él. ¿Dónde tienes los zapatos?

-Aquí -sin dejar de mirar a su madre, Alice se los calzó-. Tú sigues amando a papá, ¿verdad? Me refiero a amarlo de verdad, como siempre lo amaste...

-No -al ver que se quedaba con la boca abierta, Esme se echó a reír-. Nada permanece inalterable. La manera en que ahora amo a Carlisle es distinta que hace treinta años. Ahora tenemos cuatro hijos, y toda una vida de luchas, risas y lágrimas. Creo que, cuando tenía veinte años, no podía amarlo tanto. Y dudo que lo ame tanto ahora como lo amaré cuando tenga ochenta.

-Ojalá... -Alcie se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, dime lo que te gustaría que te pasara. Una hija se lo puede contar todo a su madre, especialmente sus deseos más íntimos.

-Ojalá Jasper pudiera pensar lo mismo. Ojalá pudiera darse cuenta de que a veces funciona, de que a veces puede durar. Mamá, lo quiero tanto...

-Entonces te daré un pequeño consejo. No renuncies a él.

-Creo que él está renunciando a mí.

-Bueno, pues entonces serás la primera Cullen a la que le suceda. Siéntate, niña. Quizá esta peluca te ayude a que no se te escapen las neuronas del cerebro.

-Gracias.

Sonó la llamada de los cinco minutos. Esme se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió para mirar por última vez a su hija.

-Animo. Todo saldrá bien.

-Mamá -se levantó Alice-. Voy a triunfar.

-Yo cuento con ello.

Alice salió del camerino con cuatro minutos de antelación. Una bailarina de su coro bajó las escaleras luciendo un vistoso tocado de plumas en la cabeza. La obertura ya estaba sonando. Se dirigió hacia donde procedía la música. Se encontró con Wanda detrás de los bastidores.

-Ha llegado el gran momento.

Alice le sonrió. Detrás de su amiga podía ver el escenario en el monitor de la mesa del director de escena, tal y como lo estaba viendo el público.

-¿Qué récord tienes de permanencia en escena, Wanda?

-Una vez estuve diecisiete días con una sola obra, en Rochester.

-Pues esta vez vamos a arrasar -pronunció Alice, con las manos en las caderas. Luego subió al escenario y se colocó frente al telón, que todavía estaba bajado. Mientras las otras bailarinas se le reunían, podía percibir su expectante excitación. Detrás de ella, el decorado del club nocturno estaba sumido en la oscuridad. En un rincón, escondido de las miradas del público, se hallaba Macke. Alice lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Estaba preparada.

-Focos a media luz... ya. Alice tomó aire. -Foco principal… ya.

Por encima de su cabeza se encendieron los focos, bañándola en un arco iris de colores.

-Telón.

El telón se levantó, y la música empezó a sonar.

Poco después Alice salía del escenario para el cambio de la primera escena. Estaba electrizada, eufórica, pletórica de fuerzas. Inmediatamente la asistente de guardarropía la ayudó a desnudarse y a ponerse otro vestido.

-Sigue bailando con tanta energía hasta que caiga el telón, y te invitaré a comer en el mejor restaurante de Filadelfia -le dijo Macke.

Alice aprovechaba el escaso tiempo de que disponía para tomar aliento y recuperarse. Terminaron de abrocharle el vestido y de maquillarla en tan solo un par de minutos.

-Ya estás.

Pasó por debajo de la tarima del escenario rodeando por detrás el foso de los músicos, que en aquel momento estaban descansando. Jonathan y el actor que representaba el papel de su mejor amigo estaban ya actuando. Cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al ala izquierda del escenario, un grupo de tramoyistas se habían reunido frente a un pequeño monitor de televisión, con el volumen ajustado al mínimo. Alice se detuvo, sabiendo que todavía disponía de algunos minutos libres.

-¿Quiénes juegan? -les preguntó al ver que estaban viendo un partido de béisbol.

-Los Piratas contra los Mets.

-Apuesto por los Mets.

-Pues va a perder -rió uno de los hombres.

-Van cinco dólares -pronunció Alice mientras escuchaba a Jonathan terminar su canción.

-Hecho.

Y salió de nuevo a actuar. La escena era la de su primer encuentro con Jonathan. La química era la adecuada. Mary y Jonathan coincidieron en la entrada de una biblioteca. El público quedó inmediatamente cautivado por la historia de amor de la bailarina de striptease y el hijo del millonario.

El último número antes del intermedio era el del striptease de Alice. Entró apresurada en escena, como si se le hubiera hecho tarde, y se puso el traje de lentejuelas mientras dialogaba con Wanda. Luego tuvo lugar la acre discusión con Terry. Por último, el escenario solamente quedó iluminado por luces rojas y rosadas.

En un momento de su erótico baile lanzó la boa de plumas rojas al público, levantando un clamor de admiración cuando fue a parar al regazo de su padre. «Para ti, papá», pensó mientras le hacía un guiño. «Porque tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé». Fiel a su palabra, se empleó a fondo y triunfó.

El intermedio nunca servía para relajarse. Había que cambiarse de ropa, maquillarse, reponer energías. Le dieron el recado de que los Mets iban perdiendo. Se lo tomó con filosofía. Aquel día había perdido cosas muchísimo más importantes.

Desde su escondite entre bastidores, Alice se dedicó a observar al público mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Encendidas todas las luces, la gente se había levantado para estirar las piernas. Sí, parecía entusiasmada. Y ella había contribuido a ese estado de ánimo.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Jasper. Su padre se encontraba a su lado. Riendo, Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Jasper. Ese detalle la emocionó. Se dijo que aquello no debía importarle, que no tenía sentido que le importara, pero fue inútil. Se había quedado profundamente conmovida al ver a su padre riendo con el hombre al que amaba.

-Si vas a salir con esa cara, mucho me temo que terminarás ahuyentando a la gente.

Retrocediendo, vio a Wanda detrás de ella. Ambas iban vestidas con camisones, para la escena en el apartamento que compartían. El telón de perlas y lentejuelas caería pronto, cuando Alice interpretara la secuencia del sueño.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Él está ahí fuera? -inquirió Wanda.

-Sí.

-Supongo que tienes que demostrar algo.

«Sí. Que puedo sobrevivir sin Jasper», se dijo Alice.

-A mí misma -murmuró antes de que las dos ocuparan sus lugares en el escenario-. No a él, sino a mí misma.

Cuando terminó el musical se alzó un aplauso enorme, eufórico. Fueron saliendo los actores y bailarines. Alice esperaba detrás del telón. Ella saldría al final.

Con la cabeza bien alta, sonriendo, Alice salió finalmente a saludar. Atronaron los aplausos y los vítores, cálidos, entusiasmados. Y fueron creciendo en intensidad. Un clamor que seguía resonando en su mente cuando se inclinó con reverencia, agradecida.

De repente se levantó la primera persona, y luego otra, y otra. Cientos de personas se levantaron para aclamarla. Estaba asombrada. No podía creerlo.

-Saluda de nuevo -le susurró Wanda-. Te lo has ganado.

Alice salió de su trance y se inclinó de nuevo antes de que todos los actores y bailarinas se tomaran de la mano. El reparto al completo saludó otra vez, y cayó el telón. Los aplausos, sin embargo, continuaron, y tuvieron que volver a salir.

Allí estaba la fila de bailarines, todos los cuales habían estudiado, trabajado y ensayado durante interminables horas para aquel único momento. El telón bajó de nuevo, y de nuevo tuvo que ser alzado.

Y así veintiséis veces.

No le resultó fácil a Alice volver a su camerino. Durante el camino recibió felicitaciones, abrazos y besos de muchísima gente. El propio Macke la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Seguro que mañana estarás igual de magnífica.

Detrás de los bastidores había estallado un verdadero, motín: todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando. Habían triunfado. El esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Por fin Alice logró llegar a su camerino. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en una silla y se miró en el espejo.

Lo había conseguido.

De repente se abrió la puerta, y una parte de la marea humana entró. Vio primero a su padre, con la boa roja sobre los hombros como si fuera el trofeo de una victoria. Recuperó la energía cuando saltó como un resorte de la silla y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Papá. Ha sido un éxito. Dime que ha sido un éxito.

-¿Un éxito? Veintiséis alzadas y caídas de telón son mucho más que un éxito.

-Las has contado.

-Por supuesto que sí -la levantó en brazos-. Mi niña triunfadora. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Alice...

-Oh, papá, no llores -con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le quitó el pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta-. También te habrías sentido orgulloso de mí si hubiera fracasado. Por eso te quiero tanto.

-¿A tu madre no vas a darle un abrazo? -se acercó Esme, igualmente emocionada-. ¿Sabes? No podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que te pusimos unos zapatos de baile. Eres maravillosa, Alice Cullen.

-Estoy tan emocionada... -riendo, Alice abrazó luego a su hermana-. Cada vez que salías al escenario, le tomaba la mano a Edward. No sé cómo es que no le rompí los dedos. Ben no dejaba de recordarle a la mujer que tenía a su lado que tú eras su tía. Ojalá...

-Lo sé. Ojalá hubiera estado también aquí Rosalie -se agachó para abrazar a Ben, y luego miró a Chris, que se estaba quedando medio dormido en los brazos de Edward.

-No me he dormido, tía -le dijo el niño, con un gran bostezo-. He visto toda la obra. Ha sido estupenda.

-Gracias. Bueno, Edward, ¿crees que estamos preparados para saltar a Broadway?

-Creo que vas a arrasar en Broadway. Enhorabuena, Alice.

-Bueno, me temo que tenemos que llevarnos ya a los niños. Es muy tarde -declaró Bella-. Te veremos mañana, antes de que nos marchemos. Llámame -le tocó suavemente un brazo, en un gesto lo suficientemente explícito-. Pensaré en ti.

-Nosotros también nos vamos -pronunció Carlisle, consultando a su esposa con la mirada-. Tendrás que salir a celebrarlo con tus compañeros.

-Ya sabéis que podéis acompañarnos y...

-No, no. Es mucho ajetreo para nosotros, y necesitamos descansar. Tenemos un concierto en Buffalo dentro de un par de días. Vamos, dejemos a la chica que se vista -Carlisle fue sacando a todos los miembros de la familia. Una vez en la puerta, se volvió por última vez hacia su hija. Eres la mejor, niña.

-No -en aquel preciso instante, Alice lo recordó todo: su paciencia, las alegrías que le había dado, la magia que le había transmitido cuando la enseñó a bailar-. Eres tú el mejor.

Alice se sentó de nuevo, suspirando. Sacó una rosa del florero y se acarició una mejilla con ella, pensativa.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, irguió los hombros y forzó una sonrisa. Era Jasper. Cuidadosamente Alice colocó la rosa en su sitio. Ya no necesitaba sonreír.

-¿Te importa que entre?

-No -pero no lo miró. Deliberadamente se volvió hacia el espejo y se ocupó en quitarse las pestañas postizas.

-Creo que no tengo necesidad de decirte lo espléndida que has estado -le comentó él, cerrando la puerta.

-Oh, yo no me canso de oírlo. Así que... te quedaste para la obra.

-Por supuesto que me quedé para la obra.

Alice estaba haciendo que se sintiera como un idiota. Jasper nunca se había esforzado tanto por no perder a una mujer. Y sabía que, si cometía otro error, la perdería para siempre.

Cuando se le acercó por detrás, advirtió que le temblaban las manos. Eso alivió un tanto su tensión. Aún no la había perdido.

-Supongo que ahora ya sabes que tu inversión ha merecido la pena -le dijo Alice mientras se limpiaba la cara de maquillaje con pañuelos de papel.

-Sí -le dejó una gran caja azul sobre el tocador, al lado del codo. Ella se obligó a ignorarla-. Pero es mi padre quien se encargará personalmente de todo lo relacionado con el musical. Me encargó que te dijera que ha disfrutado muchísimo esta noche, y que has estado increíble.

-Creía que iba a venir a saludarme

-Sabía que yo necesitaba verte a solas.

Tiró los pañuelos a la papelera. Mary se había ido, y ya solo quedaba Alice. Levantándose, recogió su bata.

-Tengo que quitarme el vestido. ¿Te importa?

-No -no dejó de mirarla a los ojos-. No me importa.

Como sabía que no iba a ponérselo fácil, comenzó a desvestirse detrás de un biombo.

-Supongo que mañana volverás a Nueva York.

-No.

-Si tu padre se está encargando de la obra, tú no tienes ninguna necesidad de quedarte.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Alice. Si quieres que me arrastre a tus pies, entiendo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

Alice colgó sobre el biombo el vestido que acababa de quitarse.

-Yo no quiero que te arrastres ante mí. Eso es sencillamente ridículo.

-¿Por qué? Me he portado como un estúpido. Estoy dispuesto a admitirlo, pero si tú no lo estás para aceptarlo, puedo esperar.

-Tú no juegas justo -se ató con fuerza el cinturón de la bata mientras salía de detrás del biombo-. Nunca lo has hecho.

-No, no lo he hecho. Para mi propia desgracia -dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de sus ojos-. Si eso quiere decir que tengo que empezar de nuevo, a partir de ahora mismo, lo haré. Te quiero, Alice. Más de lo que he querido a nadie en el mundo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -le preguntó, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Buscaba una manera de escapar a aquella situación, pero no encontraba ninguna-. Cada vez que intento convencerme a mí misma de que todo está terminado y superado, cada que vez que me digo: «Alice, déjalo ya de una vez», tú me lo impides. Estoy cansada de depender de ti, Jasper. Solo quiero recuperar mi equilibrio emocional.

Esa vez no lo dudó y se acercó hacia ella. Nada habría podido impedírselo.

-Yo sé que puedes vivir sin mí. Sé que puedes alcanzar el éxito sin mí. Y quizá, solo quizá, yo también pueda sobrevivir sin ti. Pero no quiero correr ese riesgo. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para no correrlo.

-No lo entiendes. Si no nos comprendemos mutuamente, si no confiamos el uno en el otro, ¿cómo podría funcionar nuestra relación? Te amo, Jasper, pero...

-No digas nada más. Déjame aferrarme a este momento. He pensado mucho, he cambiado mucho, desde que te conocí. Antes de que tú entraras en mi vida, las cosas solo eran blancas o negras. Tú les pusiste color, y no quiero perder eso. No, no digas nada -repitió-. Abre primero la caja.

-Jasper...

-Por favor, solo abre primero la caja -si la conocía tan bien como creía, o como esperaba conocerla, aquel gesto le diría todo aquello que no alcanzaba a expresarle con palabras.

Fuerte. Alice se dijo que su madre siempre le había dicho que ella era fuerte. En aquel instante, tenía que convencerse de que eso era cierto. Abrió la tapa de la caja. Y se quedó sin habla.

-No te envié flores -empezó a decirle Jasper-, porque supuse que ya habrías recibido miles. Pensaba, y esperaba, que esto significaría mucho más para ti. Hannah tardó muchísimo en traérmela.

Alice sacó la planta. Cuando se la entregó a Jasper, estaba amarilla, marchita. Ahora, en cambio, estaba alegre y llena de vida, con nuevos brotes. Como le temblaban las manos, la dejó sobre la mesa del tocador.

-Es un pequeño milagro -murmuró Jasper-. No se murió cuando debió haberlo hecho. Siguió luchando por sobrevivir. Puedes hacer realidad algo, hacer un milagro, silo deseas con la suficiente fuerza. Tú me dijiste eso una vez, y yo no me lo creí -le acarició tiernamente el cabello, y esperó a que ella lo mirara-. Te amo. Lo único que quiero es que me des toda una vida para demostrártelo.

En un impulso, lo abrazó.

-Empieza ahora.

Con una carcajada de gozo y alivio, la besó en los labios. Alice se apretó contra él suspirando.

-Nunca tuve la menor oportunidad de resistirme -murmuró Jasper-. Desde el primer momento que te vi. Gracias a Dios, nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces -pero de repente la apartó para mirarla. Necesitaba superar un último obstáculo-. Eso que te dije esta tarde...

Poniéndole un dedo en los labios, Alice negó con la cabeza.

-¿No irás a retirar ahora tu petición de matrimonio, verdad?

-No -la estrechó nuevamente en sus brazos-. No, pero no puedo pedírtelo mientras no lo sepas todo sobre mí -era una confesión difícil. La más difícil del mundo-. Alice, mi padre...

-Es un hombre excepcional -terminó ella por él, tomándole una mano-. Jasper, hace semanas que Edwin me lo contó todo.

-¿Te lo contó?

-Sí. ¿Creías que eso podría suponer alguna diferencia?

-No estaba seguro.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. Poniéndose de puntillas, lo besó de nuevo.

-Pues puedes estarlo. No hay velas, ni música, ni quiero que te arrodilles ante mí. Pero quiero que me pidas en matrimonio.

Jasper le tomó ambas manos y se las llevó a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo, Alice. Quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo, tener hijos contigo, arriesgarme contigo. Quiero sentarme en un teatro y verte actuar y deslumbrar al público sabiendo que, cuando termines, volveremos juntos a casa. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Alice esbozó una lenta y radiante sonrisa. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en aquel preciso instante llamaron a la puerta.

-Líbrate de ellos -le pidió Jasper.

-Tú no te muevas. Ni siquiera respires -y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, preparada para cerrarla lo más rápidamente posible.

-Sus cinco dólares, señorita Cullen -uno de los tramoyistas, sonriente, le entregó un billete-. Los Mets ganaron por cuatro a tres. Parece que es imposible que usted pierda nada esta noche.

Alice aceptó el billete y, volviendo la cabeza, sonrió a Jasper.

-Tiene usted toda la razón.

FIN

* * *

**He aki el tan ¿esperado o inesperado? fin.. jejee espero les haya gustado y espero mi sigan en la siguiente adaptacion jeje que ya saben trata de Rose y Emm y sta suuuper mega interesante jejeje GRACIAS POR TODOOO..**

**Adelanto Siguiente Historia..**

-Señorita Cullen... Rosalie, soy Larry. Tengo su café.

Con un sollozo entrecortado, atravesó la estancia y abrió de golpe.

-Larry...

-Solo, como le gusta... ¿qué sucede?

-Yo... Yo... -calló. «Control», pensó con desesperación. «Pierdes todo si pierdes el control»-. Larry, ¿sabes algo sobre estas flores? -señaló sin poder mirarlas.

-Las rosas. Las encontró una de las chicas mientras preparaba la mesa para el desayuno. Como llevaban su nombre escrito, se las traje aquí. Sé lo mucho que le gustan las rosas.

-Deshazte de ellas.

-Pero...

-Por favor -salió del camerino. Quería tener a mucha gente alrededor-. Simplemente deshazte de ellas, Larry.

-Claro -miró su espalda mientras ella se dirigía al plató-. Ahora mismo.

.

.

-Rose, ¿qué sucede?

-Necesito verte. Esta noche.

-Vaya, cariño, me temo que estoy ocupado. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?

-Esta noche -algo del pánico que la dominaba se reflejó en su voz. Encendió el cigarrillo y dio una calada profunda. Es importante. Necesito ayuda -soltó el humo despacio-. De verdad que necesito tu ayuda, Matt.

Como nunca antes había captado miedo en ella, no lo dudó.

-Iré a... ¿qué te parece a las ocho?

-Sí, sí, perfecto. Te lo agradezco.

-¿Puedes contarme de qué se trata?

-No puedo. No por teléfono, ni ahora -volvía a calmarse; saber que iba a actuar parecía ayudar.

-Lo que tú digas. Allí estaré.

.

.

-¿Quién es Emmett McCarthy? -metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de satén blanco.

-Es una especie de investigador privado.

-¿Una especie?

-Dirige un negocio pequeño de seguridad. En una ocasión trabajó en una operación secreta. Quizá fuera para nuestro gobierno, aunque no podría jurarlo.

-Suena fascinante, pero no creo que quiera a un espía, Matt. Un luchador de ciento cincuenta kilos sería más atractivo.

-Y obvio -le recordó-. Podrías contratar a un par de cachas de guardaespaldas, cariño, pero lo que necesitas es alguien con cerebro... y discreción. Ese es Emmett -terminó la copa y pensó en servirse otra-. Él ya no se ocupa tanto del trabajo en activo. Para eso dispone de un montón de operarios o como quiera que se llamen. El se dedica a la mediación. Pero en este caso quiero que tengas lo mejor.

-Y ese es Emmett -imitó ella, dejándose caer en el reposabrazos del sofá-. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea. Por eso lo he llamado. Es un canalla hosco -comentó con tono reminiscente-. No muy... pulido, pero le confiaría mi vida.

-O, en este caso, la mía.

.

.

-Darán por hecho que es mi amante -con altivez le quitó el vaso con zumo de naranja y bebió-. Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de especulación.

-No lo dudo. Es su juego. Juéguelo como más le guste.

-Eso pienso hacer -le devolvió el vaso-. ¿Y qué hará usted?

-Mi trabajo -al pasar por las puertas del estudio, se bebió el zumo-. Usted simplemente sonríale a las cámaras, ángel, y no se preocupe de lo demás.

Rosalie tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que le dolía. Siguiendo un impulso, se volvió hacia él y cerró los dedos sobre su camisa.

-Oh, Emmett, es que estoy tan asustada. Tan, tan asustada al no saber si de un minuto a otro me encontraré a salvo -se le quebró la voz al acercarse-. No puedo describirte lo que significa para mí saber que estarás ahí, protegiéndome. Estoy tan indefensa y vulnerable. Y tú eres tan... fuerte...

La tenía tan cerca que pudo ver cómo cerraba los ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras. El cuerpo de ella tembló un poco al apoyarse en él. El deseo se disparó, junto con la necesidad de consolar y proteger. Era una mujer suave, entregada y desvalida. Al acercarla, su aroma le invadió los sentidos hasta que la cabeza le palpitó.

-No te preocupes -murmuró-. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

-Emmett -alzó la cabeza hasta que tuvo los labios a un susurro de los de él. Cuando sintió que se ponía tenso, se echó hacia atrás y depositó algo en la mano de él-. Tu cheque -expuso con indiferencia, para luego bajar de la limusina.

Emmett permaneció sentado diez segundos enteros preguntándose por qué nunca antes había albergado pensamientos de estrangular a una mujer. Al plantarse junto a ella, cerró los dedos en torno a su brazo.

-Eres buena. Muy, muy buena.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la sorpresa jejeje y espero que lo aprobecheeen jejeje y que me dejen muchoooos reviewws y me dejen su opinion del adelantooo jejeje**

**cuidenseeee**


End file.
